Dark Arts and Shadow Play
by Lil' Black Bamboo
Summary: HPYGO Ryou returns to England for his cousin's wedding and is thrown into a whirlwind of evil plots, old vendettas, and forgotten vows, as the final duel between Harry Potter and the Dark Lord. quickly approaches
1. Domino Dangers

Hey its Lil' Black Bamboo in my first story ever

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh or Harry Potter. They belong to the creative geniuses who thought of them and the rich corporations who bought them. Boo hoo

On with the story

…

….

…

**The boy gazed at his new treasure. Something about it was comforting to look at. Its golden gleam, its warm touch, its hard smooth surface. The boy held this remarkable artifact in his tiny hands unaware of those that had died under its weight. Unaware of those that had killed for such an object, entranced by its mystery, beckoned into its shadowy grasp. The boy only knew that this bright item was his, and he was happy. The boy slipped the rare golden item over his head, feeling like he was king.**

…

….

It was a cool crisp night and the wind gently played with his moonlit hair. To some Ryou Bakura might resemble an angel, with that luminous hair and ghostly skin dazzling the beholder. His gentle doe eyes made young girls swoon and old women coo. Some would even say Ryou Bakura was perfect; a sweet, kind, caring boy, polite, soft-spoken, and just a little mysterious. But if one could talk to those unfortunate few who happened to chance upon him in a dark alley, they would tell you a different story. That is no angel, they would warn. But their lips are sealed, their eyes glazed, they will not speak again. And so it was, Ryou Bakura, model student by day, dangerous thief by night.

It was a life Ryou didn't desire but one he learned to live with. In fact he had learned to live with the spirit responsible for his double life. Deep down, he had actually learned to care about the spirit, and even deeper down (very deep down) the spirit had in turned learned to care for him. Of course it wasn't a perfect relationship, nowhere near the partnership of Yami and Yugi. They still had their ups and downs. And the ancient thief always had to have the last say, so more often than not he won the arguments. For example, Ryou did not want to be out here in the cold night air, dying of pnemonia. He wanted to be curled up in a great big armchair, in a nice warm house, reading a deep engrossing book, or even watching TV.

But no his yami insisted on coming out here. Now Ryou was waiting out here to see if that new gang leader of the Dragons showed up. Normally the spirit ignored the gang politics but with the pharaoh off in America, the spirit had grown bored, and was looking for some more interesting prey.

/Tell me again why I am out here/ Ryou called to his yami, irritably.

/To watch for Zang/ Bakura answered simply.

/Yes but why am _I_ out here ?/ Ryou asked again

The spirit gave a short laugh before he answered. /Because its funnier watching you play look-out, than doing it myself/

Ryou sighed and kept up his vigilance. Once again his yami's sense of humor baffled him. He peered across the street at the club his watching, Tatsui, apparently the main hang out of the Dragons.

/Is that him?/ Ryou asked pointing to the dozen or so bikers that just pulled up. They all had long thin red head bands, leather jackets, and leather pants. One (presumably Zang) had a green dragon emblazed on the back of his jacket

/Good work Hikari. Would you like to walk in?/

/No, I would not. I agreed to watch from outside, and only outside/

/Oh very well. I'll take over now. We'll save your night life education for another time/. Ryou gratefully sunk back into his soul room, as Bakura took control.

Bakura smiled, breathing the night air. "Time to have some fun," he whispered to the shadows, and with that disappeared into the darkness.

…

Bakura was actually in a good mood. Tonight had gone well. In fact it was the most fun he had since battle city. He went up to Ryou's apartment with a small smile. After unlocking the door and kicking off his shoes, he knew somebody else was in the room. He tensed up and crept into the living room. If it was a thief, he would teach him how foolhardy it was to steal from the king of thieves. Then he heard the heavy breathing from the couch. He scoffed. Well it appeared the old man had finally decided to show up. It had been several months (almost a year) since he last saw him. Bakura turned to go when a car alarm went off outside, jolting Kosuke up.

"Ah…what…uh….ehh?" Kosuke managed.

"Hello father. Good to see you. Oyasumi." Bakura said putting on his polite Ryou voice. He had promised Ryou that he wouldn't touch Kosuke, so he intended to keep his distance. He knew that ten minutes with this guy would make him crazy.

"Eh… who?" Kosuke asked confused, groping for the light.

"It's me Ryou…. your _son_.," Bakura said with a touch of sarcasm. It really wouldn't have surprised him if the archeologist had forgot he had a son.

"Er…ah," Kosuke flipped on the light, blinking and peering. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here father." Bakura said with a mocking smile.

Kosuke spluttered before answering. "Yes of course…. I mean what are you doing coming home so late?"

"Cram school," Bakura said lying easily.

"Oh," Kosuke said lamely. He didn't know if his son was going to cram school or not. Or even if cram school was available in the summer. He gazed at his son, worried.

"Oh, your hurt!" he gasped, pointing to the blood on his son's shirt.

Bakura casually glanced down. "Nothing to worry about. I fell. Cut myself on a glass bottle. People just don't care about the environment," he said shaking his head. It may have been a poor lie but the truth would have been even more unbelievable. He couldn't very well say he got careless in a shadow game.

"Glass?" Kosuke asked skeptically using his archeologist eye for observation.

Bakura grunted. It seemed he underestimated him a bit. "Don't worry father. It's just a little cut and I've already taken care of it. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I see that now. I've left you alone too long." Kosuke blabbered out with a guilty face. " I…I realize.. I… I haven't been the most… attentive of fathers," he gulped

Bakura didn't respond. 'not the most attentive' that's an understatement. It seemed that he, a soul stealer, had more compassion for Ryou than his own father. It was disgusting, really.

"I… I just think that Domino City isn't a safe place. In fact crime is skyrocketing. You were mugged weren't you? Oh it's terrible! I can't believe I how blind I was. I…I just left you," Kosuke almost sobbed.

"There, there," Bakura said soothingly. No sense getting the man worked up, and have him do something rash. The man could really get hysterical sometimes. It was scary. "This is a great place to live."

"No, I can't leave you here alone. You could die out here by yourself. That's why we're moving back to England," Kosuke said triumphantly.

"What! When did you decide this?" Moving would not be good. Bakura hadn't yet gotten all of the millennium items and he still had a score to settle.

"Just now when I realized this was such a dangerous place," Kosuke nodded with folded arms. He couldn't back down now. His son's safety was at stake.

"Father you're jumping to conclusions. I have a very comfortable lifestyle. I'm perfectly safe. And I can take care of myself," Bakura said as calmly as he could. Although he was loosing his patience

"Well we're going to England anyway," Kosuke said dismissively. He then wiped out an envelope with violet ink, waving it in front of his son's face. "This is an invitation to your cousin's wedding."

"Cousin?" Bakura never met any of Ryou's relatives.

"You know the little blond girl on your mother's side. Very pretty. I only met her once and you might have been too young to remember her well. But they invited us to the wedding anyway," Kosuke said looking a little nervous as if the memory of his wife's family gave him a headache.

Bakura took the letter and scanned it.

To my beloved sister's husband: Kosuke

My dear brother-in-law, it has been to long. We're doing marvelous, simply marvelous. My sweet innocent daughter, Fleur, is about to be married. Yes married can you believe it? I believe this will be a perfect time to let go of old grudges and forget our differences. In celebration of this new union we should retie old bonds. Do come to the wedding. Lady Asceline is also expecting you. In fact she insisted that you and my darling nephew take part in this glorious occasion. Oh do say you'll come. You really must. It would be unwise to upset Lady Asceline. You remember Lady Asceline of course, my mother. So the wedding will be in England at groom's house. You can meet my husband, Alain, at the Leaky Cauldron. He'll take you to the Wesley's house. Send me reply by owl.

Your beautiful sister-in-law,

Desiree

"So mother had a sister," Bakura mused

"Well technically they were cousins. But they were so close they called each other sisters. Your mother's mother died when she was young and she was practically raised by Lady Asceline, Desire's mother. Then after school your mother went to England with her father for some sort of wizard war. And later we met. But I won't bore you with the details," Kosuke elaborated

"Really?" Bakura mused. This was the first time he heard any history about Ryou's family. "A wizard war?" He asked casually.

"Yeah," Kosuke shrugged. "I never knew much about it because it ended about the time you were born. Although there was this really powerful wizard that even your mother was scared of Lord Voltman or Vilewort or Moldwort or something like that."

"Oh," Bakura said simply, but he had a look on his face that Kosuke couldn't quite place. Anticipation maybe.

"So we can go to the wedding and look at housing. See what we can do," Kosuke said feeling a little awkward again.

"Very well," Bakura said dismissively. The pharaoh wouldn't be back for several days and he could use a change of scenery. "Good night father."

"Good night Ryou," Kosuke sighed as his son went to his room. That must have been the longest conversation he had with his son in almost ten years. He fell into his bed. Strange to be sleeping here. It didn't feel like his bed, after all he hadn't been in it for months. He tossed and turned for a bit before he got up and paced. Funny, he could sleep in a cot, or on a mat, or in a chair with ease but he had could never get a restful night in a bed. He walked back and forth in his room. He was worried about his son. The boy was unnatural to say the least. There was something terribly frightening about the child. Something that in his son's eyes that truly terrified him. But he had promised Angeline he would take care of him. So he tried to be a good father but all he could do was throw money at him from halfway around the world. What sort of father did that? Now it seemed that his wife's family was his last hope for his son. He hoped this was the right decision.

….

….

….

Okay tell me what you think

Next chapter should come in a week

Oh and if you're wondering what happened between Zang and Bakura a side fic will show up soon. I decided not to include it as part of the main story because he won't be showing up again.

Read and Review!


	2. Tokyo Wizards

**Chapter 2: Tokyo Wizards**

* * *

Hello it's me again Lil' Black Bamboo. I know I said a week but my computer was dying. But here it is chapter two. I'll also start the side stories soon.

Oh I forgot to say that **bold** is in the past. It would have been italics but for some mysterious reason that doesn't work. So **bold** it is

And this /../ means hikari to yami and this /…/ means yami to hikari.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except what I own which is not any of this. Make sense?

...

...

...

**It was that same dream again, that same voice that called to him from some unknown world. Is was such as beautiful voice, the way it beckoned and whispered.**

"**Come to me. Let us awaken the darkness in your heart."**

**He reached out and felt himself fall into empty shadows. He woke up and got out of bed feeling parched. He crept silently careful not to wake up any of the other members of the house. He slipped into the bathroom quietly with feline grace, cupping his hand under the faucet. He knew he would wake someone up if he went to the kitchen for a glass, so he made do with his hands. Quenching his thirst, he gazed into the mirror, thinking back on that dream that had been bothering him for a few weeks. He started and stared. His eyes…his eyes looked red. Just for a second. He shook his head. He was being silly. Obviously it was just the light. It was so dim, impossible to see anything. The boy went back to bed giving himself to darkness.**

**...**

Ryou woke up to the feeling the gentle warmth of the sun on his face. He didn't remember his dream but he knew it was a good one that made him smile. He idly wondered what he would do today. Maybe he would visit the arcade. He hadn't been there in ages.

/Your father's home yadonshi/ a voice suddenly spoke.

At first the words didn't even register. Slowly realization dawned. /What?/ Ryou felt numb with shock. /My father? Are you joking?/

/No. And you're going to your cousin's wedding in England /said the voice again, nonchalantly.

Now Ryou knew this had to be a joke. Nothing was making sense. Maybe he was still dreaming. But for the sake of argument he asked, /Cousin? What cousin?/

/How should I know? One on your mother's side. Fleur or something like that/

Ryou tried to think of the time when he visited his mother's family. It was so long ago, he could barely remember them. But he did remember that they dressed funny, usually with long robes. And a lot of the women were exceptionally pretty; they almost glowed. And many strange things happened at their get-togethers. As a boy Ryou thought it was magic, now he knew it very well could have been. His mother used to tell him stories about witches and wizards. At the time they were only stories but maybe they held some truth. He never really thought about those stories until now.

/But why now? I thought Father and my mother's family had a sort of falling out/

/Apparently your aunt wants to mend things. Give him a second chance. So you're going. But no more than a week/ the spirit growled. /I'd like to greet the pharaoh upon his arrival/

Ryou almost chuckled. It was funny how much the thief missed his so-called mortal (or immortal?) enemy.

/I don't _miss_ him. I just hate having unfinished business when I'm so close to succeeding. He and I have a score to settle. And I know I will win/

Ryou smiled. It was a little unnerving that every thought was easily read by his yami. But he accepted it like most unfortunate or uncontrollable things in his life.

"Well, I'm going to say hello to Father," Ryou said out loud with a smile. He was excited. Most people might be angry at such a indifferent father, but Ryou made the most of it and enjoyed the moments he could.

Ryou skipped out the door to greet his father. He found him sound asleep in an armchair. /Did he not go to bed?/ Ryou asked his yami.

/Yes he did. But he probably came up here to think/

/Oh well, now I can cook breakfast/ And Ryou busily went about the kitchen.

Kosuke eventually stumbled into the kitchen. He yawned and stretched, automatically reaching for the hot cup of coffee Ryou set out for him. He swallowed and smiled. "You'd think that over twenty years of getting up at dawn for an excavation site would make me a morning person. But I never can be fully awake without coffee."

"Good morning Father," Ryou said grinning from ear to ear. He always felt like a small child when his father came home. He set out a simple Japanese style breakfast of rice and egg and a bowl of miso soup.

"Wow it's been a long time since I had Japanese food," Kosuke said gratefully and quickly slurped everything up. "Well I have to go to Gifu prefecture and find that wizard community and get an owl."

"Owl?" Ryou asked confused.

Kosuke downed his coffee before answering. "Yes, your mother's family is well… eccentric. They communicate by owl and I don't their address so off to the owlrey," he said grimacing.

"But wizards?" Ryou question, feeling more and more perplexed. His father never believed in curses or spells or anything magic related.

"Well that's what they call themselves, a regular cult, that's what they are," Kosuke said with a disapproving scowl as if he believed it was childish nonsense. "Smoke and mirrors is my opinion."

Ryou didn't quite know what to say, so he gathered up his father's dishes and refilled his coffee. Kosuke sipped it without further comment. He then set the empty cup on the table and wandered into the living room to find his wallet. He checked to see if he had enough money for post. At least he hoped it was enough, never having actually bought one himself. Ryou followed him to the door.

"Can I …can I…come with you," Ryou was dying to go. In fact he could hardly contain himself. He always felt that there were other magicks in the world but he was never certain. And now he was going to see a whole community of witches and wizards.

Kosuke stopped uncertainly. He glanced nervously at his son. "I… well…" Truthfully he'd rather not have Ryou anywhere near wizards. They gave him the creeps and he knew they were a bad influence on impressionable little boys. But it was inevitable that he would see magic once they were in England. And then there was that queer intensity in his son's eyes that made him think twice about saying no. It was rare for Ryou to ask for anything. He felt that he owed him for all the past neglect. He sighed and relented. "Very well. But I'm only sending a post."

Ryou nearly cheered. He gave his father a quick hug. "Thank you!"

Kosuke was so surprised he nearly fell over. He couldn't remember the last time he hugged his son. It was a strange and bewildering sensation. He awkwardly stood there until he realized he should open the door.

….

Ryou and his father got off the train in a busy section in Takayama, filled mostly with restaurants, cafes, and tea houses. Kosuke looked around a little bewildered.

"Back when I was here there was only one tea house," he said scanning the different eateries.

"Is that important?" Ryou asked wondering where a group of wizards would be in this crowd of dinners.

Kosuke nodded. "Your mother and I went through a tea house to get to the wizards."

Ryou eyed the stylish avenue looking for one spot that was magical. "Let's try that one," Ryou said pointing to a spindly looking teahouse with peeling green paint and a broken shutter. It was squashed between a Starbucks and a McDonalds.

"Wow," Kosuke marveled. "It hasn't changed a bit. I can't believe I didn't notice it," He glanced at his son, now wondering why his son noticed the odd building when others clearly did not. But he shrugged it off for something he would think about later.

Father and son walked into the teahouse. Kosuke had half expected that someone would try to stop them. But they went in without hassle. Upon entering they met the hostess. She was a pretty Japanese woman with a quaint round face. She wore a traditional kimono, a misty turquoise and jade pattern. She would have been a very elegant picture of beauty were it not for the lime green witch's hat upon her head. Kosuke couldn't help but gape at the offending headpiece.

"Welcome. How may I help you," the hostess greeted with a gentle smile.

It took Kosuke a few moments before he could reply. "Er… hello I was wondering if you knew where I could find an owl to send to England." Kosuke prayed that this really was a witch or else he was in for some serious humiliation.

Fortunately luck was on his side. The lady beamed at them "Oh yes. The best place is Kiki's Delivery Service. I'll have one of the girls show you where it is." She excused herself with a bow and returned shortly with a small young girl with large eager eyes.

"Hello, my name is Memmi. I'll be your guide, " she said happily with a deep bow.

"Memmi… why does that sound so familiar," Kosuke murmured. "Hey isn't that some sort of cooking sauce, like bean paste."

Memmi blushed a rosy red and Ryou nearly chocked on a gulp of air. "Ah yes," the girl said nervously. "My mother thought it was cute."

Kosuke smiled awkwardly. "So… ah…. Kiki's Delivery Service?"

Memmi gave a start and snapped to attention. "Oh yes follow me." She led them through the teahouse into a courtyard. It was a traditional Japanese rock garden. It was still and peaceful. Yet underneath that quiet stillness lay the undercurrent of magic. Memmi then stopped in front of a stone wall and turned to a willow tree standing nearby. Near its base lay several stone lanterns. The young girl quickly brought out a wand and tapped them. Her movements were too quick and complicated for Ryou to see the pattern. But each lantern glowed, and the stone wall moved to form an archway.

Kosuke made odd popping noises and his face looked very much like a fish trying to get air. Ryou however felt he couldn't be happier. It was nice to see magic used in a way that didn't involve soul stealing. /They can make their own horrors too. Don't be overly joyous/ Ryou ignored the cynical voice in his head and bounded in after Memmi. His father reluctantly followed.

"Do you have any wizard money?" Memmi asked politely glancing at their muggle clothes.

Kosuke shook his head apparently still speechless.

"That's fine," Memmi said cheerfully. "I'll take you to the bank. Gringotts," she said pointing to the large white building. "That's an international bank, one of the biggest. It's located all over the world. England, America, Brazil, Hungary, China…"

Ryou smiled. "You sound like a spokesman," he said teasingly.

Memmi blushed slightly but stuck up her chin. "My father works for them," she said proudly. "He often travels to England. Although," she added with a sigh "It's dangerous work now, time's being what they are."

Ryou looked at her confused, but before he could question her, they had walked through the massive bronze doors and had arrived at a second silver pair, with an interesting note. Enter stranger but take heed… He almost laughed out loud but he felt Bakura stirring, rising to the challenge. Ryou gave a mental shake. He rarely got to spend time with his father and he didn't want it ruined with an ancient klepto spirit. Bakura retreated reluctantly. The spirit was starting to feel he was favoring the boy too much. But for some reason the tomb robber let it slide.

Memmi walked up to a goblin. "These two would like to exchange some muggle money for wizard money. The goblin nodded and waited while Kosuke fished out some cash. Ryou smiled politely at the goblin. It wasn't quite as gruesome as some of the duel monsters in Bakura's deck. In fact compared to them, the creature was pleasing to look at.

The goblin exchanged their money and explained that it could be used in any wizard town around the world. Kosuke nodded and hurried out of there as quickly as possible.

Once they got to the street Memmi led them down to Kiki's Delivery Service. In the doorway was a silhouette of a witch riding on a broom. "That's the founder," Memmi said. "She started off in a small town delivering packages all by herself at thirteen or so. Since then her business has expanded and she uses mostly birds to travel around the world."

"Welcome. How may I help you?" asked a young woman tending an owl.

"Oh excuse us, we just need to send a letter to England," Ryou said seeing that his father wasn't in a very talkative mood after the goblins. She nodded "That's great this old chap can do it," she said indicating the eagle owl she was feeding

"One owl can travel from here to England?" Ryou asked trying not to sound rude.

"Oh sure. This one's specialty is long distances. As soon as he's done with his meal he'll take your mail to England in a flash. Be back for his dinner," the woman said jovially, stroking the great bird.

Even Kosuke looked impressed when he handed the woman his letter and the required coins.

"Thank you for your help," Ryou said with a bow.

"Bye now," the woman called after him as he left.

When they walked outside Memmi asked, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, you've been great. Thank you very much.," Kosuke said warmly and handed the girl a tip which she accepted gratefully. "Well let's get out of here, " Kosuke said as soon as Memmi left. "I think I've had enough of goblins and owls for one day."

Ryou nodded and followed his father out of the wizard shopping district into the muggle one. Even though all they did was deliver a letter, Ryou felt happy. It was a good feeling. It probably would have been a perfect day had they no ran into a strange man wearing bright pink robes. He looked very old and was tottering about, jabbing his walking stick into the ground as if he was disciplining a bad child. His glasses were nearly as big as his face, making him look like an owl or a bug.

The little old man stopped and starred at Kosuke peering at him up and down. "Now don't tell me. Don't tell me. Let's see where have I seen you."

Kosuke just gaped at him, unable to say anything.

"Oh yes, yes, I remember. Never forget a face I do. Never forget a face. I offered you a chance for private tutoring for your son. But you turned me down. I must have asked twenty times. But you said no. Yup yup you're the one. I remember. The school wouldn't accept your son. Strange powers he had. Ah is this him?" the old man asked looking at Ryou. " Well guess we were wrong. Looks perfectly normal and the world hasn't ended," the strange man said with a chuckle. "Well bye bye I really must get some dragon scales," and with that the old man tottered off waking the ground as he went along.

Kosuke looked a deathly shade of gray. "Let's go," he rasped out.

….

When they passed through the gateway, Ryou had to say something.

"Father, please tell me what that was about," Ryou asked careful to keep his voice quiet and calm even though he felt like shouting.

"None of your concern. Let's go home," Kosuke said gruffly, brushing his son away.

"Father, I really must insist. Why did he want to tutor me? And why didn't you accept?" Ryou asked trying to be patient with the agitated archeologist.

Kosuke sighed and grumbled but seeing his son's earnest eyes he finally relented. "When you were eleven a letter came. It was just after we moved to Japan. And it was from Kaede School of Mystics. They said they couldn't teach you, that your level of magic did not meet their standards, or something like that. Well that old man stopped by and offered to be your tutor. But I had enough of magic and it seemed that your rejection was more of a blessing than anything else. So I said no. And that's all that happened," the man said with a huff picking up his pace.

Ryou didn't say anything. He doubted he could get anything else from his father and so walked in silence.

/It worked out for the best hikari. It was simply meant to be. After all, we found the pharaoh in a public school of all places/

Yes that was true. He would have never met Yugi. But it was still disheartening that his father never even mentioned it. He walked behind his father, head down. But it was useless to dwell on it now. He sealed away his bitterness and continued on.

….

The next day Ryou found an owl tapping at his window. After he got over the initial shock, he let it in and retrieved the letter from its beak. Ryou smiled. It must be from his aunt. He rushed over to his father and handed him the note.

Kosuke flipped it open and read.

My dear brother-in-law and dearest nephew,

I'm so pleased to hear that you can make it. You wrote that you didn't remember where the Leaky Cauldron was so I've included a map. Harry Potter knew how to get there the muggle way and was able to get me a muggle map of England. Yes that's right the Harry Potter, the boy who lived. I'm sure Angeline spoke of him. I can't wait for you to meet him. An absolute charmer. Sometimes I wished it was him Fleur was marrying. But ah well can't have everything. Until then darling.

Your dear dear sister-in-law,

Desiree

Ryou smiled when he heard his father read the letter. "She sounds like an interesting woman."

"Oh interesting, I suppose. She's eccentric, not afraid to speak her mind or flaunt her beauty. I was afraid she would never forgive your mother for marrying a boring muggle like me. But I think she got over it." Kosuke said with a weary sigh. "Well pack your bags, we leave this afternoon. Ryou nodded and went to his room.

Ryou finished packing in a few minutes He was always a light packer (unless it concerned his "collection" then he went all out to make sure they each were in a comfortable position).

"Goodbye everyone," he told the dolls smiling. Ryou had accepted the fact that these dolls contained human souls. After battle city Ryou had asked Bakura if it was possible to return the souls to their bodies, but the spirit said only a second shadow game could do that. And it would be very unpleasant if the souls were returned to buried corpses. Ryou had been depressed for a while, thinking of the lives that had ended because of him. He still thought about it now but he decided to treat his dolls well and stop any additional dolls from becoming part of his collection. He knew these people got a horrible bargain, existing for eternity as a doll in exchange for living a human life. So he cared for them and loved them just to make life seem a little sweeter.

/Remember yadonshi, only one week/ The spirit growled. /I want to be here when the pharaoh returns/

/Don't worry. I don't think Father couldn't stay more than a week in England /That was probably true. All of England reminded Kosuke Bakura of his beautiful wife Angeline and their spirited daughter, Amane. With a final wave to those dead dolls, Ryou headed out the door.

Kosuke watched him worriedly from just outside the door. Those dolls gave him the creeps. He once tried to burn them when Ryou was out. But it was like trying to set fire to wet wood. He couldn't get a decent fire started. He gave one last anxious glance into his son's room and left, thinking how much the boy had changed, and how helpless he was as a father.

...

...

...

All right that's it

I know not a lot happened but I don't want the story to progress too quickly. This was just basically a fill in chapter. Something to go in between one and three.

Oh and the side fics for this story will soon be posted. Been a little lazy and uninspired. A thousand pardons!

Well read and review.

Flames will be used to fry grilled cheese sandwiches. Yum!


	3. Meet the Family

**Chapter 3: Meet the Family**

* * *

AAAAAHHHH! It's been so long since I've updated. So sad So Sad SO SAD

But on a happier note I finally got that sidefic up so check it out if you haven't already.

Oh yes I forgot to ask last chapter if anyone knew Ryou's father's real name. I named him Kosuke just because it's a nice Japanese name. But if anyone has any idea let me know.

And this is taking place while Yugi is doing his thing in America. And in Harry's seventh year. I hope you have read the sixth book or you might be surprised about certain things, namely certain deaths.

And finally thank you thank you thank you Thank You THANK YOU for all your wonderful reviews. You guys rock. I love you all. I nearly cried when I read the first review.

Bold is past

/../ hikari to yami

/.../ yami to hikari

Disclaimer: The Yu-gi-oh rights eluded my grasp. I certainly would have done a more accurate dubbing if I did own it, but alas no. That also goes for Harry Potter. If I owned that I would have rather killed off Harry than certain someones. But all I can do is put my faith in the higher powers of published authors.

.0.0.0

**It was a place he had never been to before. It was difficult to see through the shadows but he just faintly made the outlines of a long narrow hallway. On each side was a single door. On one side, a shining door of silver. On the other, one of black obsidian that seemed to have a life of its own. The young boy hesitated unsure what to do. Instinct told him to run but curiosity held him. Slowly he ventured forth and reached for the door of darkness.**

0.0.0

It had been a long ride over and Ryou was exhausted but because of those cursed time zones it was still barely noon. It was a long line through customs and then a long wait for their luggage. But they finally made it outside into the cool London summer. The streets were equally chaotic. Double tiered busses rolled beside mini cars and horses. Century old buildings stood beside renovated retail stores. It was certainly a change from the pristine modern architecture of Domino.

Ryou and his father managed to catch a bus and load their luggage on board. Ryou enjoyed passing by all the shops and restaurants. Everything looked so picturesque, so quaint. Even the large cinemas had an attractive design. They finally stopped in what they hopped was the right area. It was another shopping district. Kosuke looked around bewildered until his son tugged on his elbow.

"There it is." Ryou said pointing. Kosuke stared at the small, shabby pub between the book store and the record store. Once again he had failed to notice the obvious. Or maybe not so obvious since it seem others didn't notice the out-of-place building either.

"All right," Kosuke said, shaking himself to a more focused mindset. "Desiree's husband Alaine should be there."

Dragging their luggage behind them, father and son entered the tiny establishment. The room was dark and seemed dreary and bleak. The few people inside wore melancholy faces and eyed the two strangers suspiciously. Kosuke a little unsure of himself, ventured up to the bar to talk to the proprietor.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Alain Delacour. We had plans to meet here," he told the man behind the bar.

"Oh yes. That French man. He told me was expecting company. A white haired boy and his father," the man nodded to Ryou who blushed slightly. Of course his hair made it easier for people to identify him but it was always a sensitive issue. But after meeting Yugi, Ryou had felt that his hair was positively normal. "Name's Tom by the way. You need anything just ask me." Tom finished, coming around the bar to show them Alain's table.

"Mister Delacour," Tom said approaching the back corner table, " your guests have arrived."

"Oh yes, thank you Tom," a soft voice replied. "Please sit down," Alain said looking up at Kosuke and Ryou. He had dark wavy hair cut just above the shoulders. He wore a dark brown robe. On the sleeves was the discrete embroidery of leaves. He wore a green scarf clasped by a silver brooch of an oak leaf. On his left hand was a wedding ring and on his right was a ring with a dragon coiled around it. Ryou could also see he wore leather boots with silver buckles. Ryou and his father sat unwilling to break the ice.

After contemplating the two for a while Alain spoke again. "Rather than bore you with pleasantries and small talk, I think it best if we start on our way. I'd rather not linger in this cheerless place on the eve of my daughter's wedding." His English was perfect with only a hint of his native tongue enhancing the richness of his language.

Kosuke readily agreed and the three bid Tom farewell. Alain led them out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the courtyard approaching a wall.

"Let's see if I remember this correctly," Alain said drawing out his wand and tapping the bricks. Ryou watched as this new set of bricks fell into place to make an arch, a method he was seeing again halfway around the world. The scene delighted him as much as the first time.

He was surprised to find that the English setting lacked the festive colors and the cheerful atmosphere of Japan's magical world. The scene was troubling. Shoppers and vendors seemed tensed. They went about their business with frantic looks, hurrying from point A to point B as quickly as their feet would allow. Walls were covered what appeared to be government propaganda. Posters cried for support of a Rufus Scrimgeour. Other posters had warnings, safety precautions, and emergency information. Some were wanted posters. The entire air of the place was one on the brink of chaos.

Alain ushered Ryou and his father along the dreary street until they came upon a store that stood out from the rest. Within its walls joy was still protected. That small store promised an escape to happiness and frivolity. Troubles were left at the doorstep while the customers enjoyed themselves inside. This was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"This joke shop belongs to the groom's twin brothers," Alain informed them. "They are one of the few people that still have their fire place connected to the floo network."

"Why's that?" Kosuke asked, a look of dread on his face at the prospect of entering a wizard joke shop. He seemed to be just stalling for time and not actually interested in Alain's response

"With you-know-who's death eater's on the prowl, you can't be too careful. Of course it's very unlikely that a death eater would use their own fireplace to pop into a living room. After all the Floo Regulation Panel monitors floo activity closely. But its hard to say to what lengths the enemy will go to destroy us all," Alain said glumly before he shook his head. "I really must stop being so melancholy with my daughter's wedding on the horizon." He then weaved his way through the crowd into the vibrant store.

Ryou hesitantly stepped through the door, unsure of what to expect. Common pranks made him uncomfortable. Always the girly, slightly gullible boy at school, Ryou was often the target of a bad joke. It wasn't until high school that he became popular but then again no one had ever known the real him, not until Yugi. Ryou took a breath and prepared himself for his first (and hopefully last) wizard joke shop.

The abundance and variety of mind-bending charms was extraordinary. Fake wands, spell checking quills, reusable hangmen, daydream charms, Skiving Snackboxes, Nosebleed Nougats, love potions and so much more. Ryou looked around happily. This place was full of innocence and laughter and contained none of the spiteful pranks he remembered from his youth.

But as much as the creative magic tricks delighted the crowds, Ryou noticed that nearly everyone was more interested in the "defense against the dark arts" section. On the shelves were shield cloaks, hats and gloves. There was a "mirror me" that provided doubles of yourself to confuse the enemy. There were also one-time-use invisibility cloaks, adhesion traps for the house, and two –way mirrors now available in a family plan to keep in contact with loved ones.

"Hey Mr. Allen," a voice greeted them cheerfully.

"It's Alain," the French wizard sighed seemingly more from habit than a need for correction.

"Ah yes that's true," said one twin.

"Can't believe we forgot," spoke another.

"But you know, now that your daughter is marrying our brother, you'll be Bill's father-in-law," said the first

"Which makes you practically a second father to ol' Bill," the other elaborated

"Which makes you like our second father, since we're his brother," said the first seriously.

"Which means a nickname is in order," the second put in

"And since you speak English so well.." one twin said dramatically

"You're practically an Englishman," said the other grinning broadly.

"Hence a proper English name," the two said together, beaming as if it was the best idea ever.

Alain simply shook his head and went on to the back of the store. Ryou pulled himself away from the daydream charms and followed his uncle to fireplace the twins kept in their living quarters.

"Well, hello!" one of the twins cried turning to Ryou. "Introductions, I believe are in order. I'm Fred and this is George. But then again you can never trust me with such information. You'll have to ask Forge about our real names. Won't he Gred?"

"No worries George. For I am Fred. And I never lie except for now but then I wasn't," the other said with a straight face.

Ryou at first a little overwhelmed and bewildered, gradually smiled. They were like Jonuchi and Honda times two. They were wild and crazy and liked to have fun but their heart was in the right place. Ryou already felt at home just being with them.

"I think I'll just call you 'You-Two-Over-There' since I'm sure you're never apart," Ryou said warmly.

"Jolly good. But how about 'The-Two-Handsome-Devils-Over-Yonder'" said one twin.

"Or 'The-Glorious-Specimen-Of -Men-In-Distant-Region'," the other said enthusiastically.

"That's good but I think I'll stick with FredandGeorge or GeorgeandFred," Ryou said pleasantly.

"Bloody brilliant. Fabulous names. I don't think our own mother could have picked better names," the twins said merrily.

By this time Alain was now glaring impatiently. "We should make speed for the Burrow. Your arrival has been anxiously awaited," Alain said stiffly.

"I'm sorry," Ryou said with a slight bow and hurried along.

They reached the stairs and climbed into the flat above the shop. The place was a bad combination of bachelor's pad and mad scientist's lab. There was evidence of failed experiments. A mysterious circle of maroon on the wall, burns on the rug, hairy fur balls, fungus, and other strange growths randomly popping up. There was months of leftovers and laundry and scattered posters, moving posters. Different colored neon lights lit the room. But Ryou couldn't find a specific source of the lights. There was all sorts of contraptions and knick knacks and piles of inventory.

"Home sweet home," the twins beamed embracing each other and waving their guests on with a flourished bow.

"Oh Mr. Allen. You should know that you have the honor of taking the last floo ride by our humble fire," one twin said with a dramatic sigh.

"Yes," the other put in, "the ministry felt that there should be no fires connected to the floo network. One of their grand safety steps to protect the public."

"They're really getting desperate," one twin added, " Why just a couple months ago they banned our edible Dark Marks. Said is was unpatriotic, anti-government. They might have shut us down if we didn't supply shield clothes to them."

Alain made a sympathetic noise (or he could have been clearing his throat). He then turned to Ryou and Kosuke (who had just about walked through the store with his eyes shut). "Now, take a handful of this powder," Alain instructed offering the jar. After both had a decent amount, he continued. "Throw the powder into the fire. Then step in and speak very clearly. Say the Burrow. Do you understand?"

Ryou and Kosuke nodded.

"I'll go first and show you how it's done," Alain said. Ryou watched closely and saw Alain whisked away in a sea of green flames.

Kosuke apprehensively looked at the fire, took a huge gulp of air and followed suit. By the looks of it he was successful as momentarily he vanished as well.

"Goodbye FredandGeorge, GreorgeandFred, " Ryou said with a wave.

"Goodbye… blimey… we forgot to get your name," one said with a short laugh.

"I'm Ryou,"

"Ryu?" asked one

"Rio?" asked the other.

"It's Ryou."

"How about we just call you Rabbit for your white hair," suggested one.

"Well, okay," It wasn't the first time he got a nickname for his white hair and he was the first to admit that he had been called worse. And it was better than hearing a mispronunciation.

"See you around Rabbit," the twins chorused.

With that Ryou stepped into the fire and swirled his way into a new adventure.

0.0.0.

Harry awoke from a strange dream. He was pretty sure that it wasn't a vision of Voldemort, though it might have something to do with him. There was a boy in it, wandering in the shadows. Calling for someone. It was so dark, Harry couldn't make out his face. In fact, he wasn't even sure it was a boy. But the child became more and more frantic trying to find the person (or thing?) they had lost, until finally the whole world seemed to spin out of control with the figure's hysterical sobbing. Harry mentally shook his head. Maybe it really had nothing to do with Voldemort. It could just be guilt at loosing Sirius to the realm of shadows and helplessly watching Dumbledore die.

Harry punched his fist into his hand. Just thinking about Dumbledore's death made his want to hit something. But then, he back tracked. He had promised himself that he would avenge Dumbledore but he would be focused and unmoved. It had been high-strung emotion that had cost him Sirius. He would not make the same mistake twice.

Harry leisurely stretched out, remembering that he was at the Burrow. It had been a long, though uneventful July. The Dursleys somehow instinctively knew not to bother him. So they simply ignored him. They never even spoke directly to him, which was fine with Harry.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley came to him up on his birthday. The first thing they did was take the Apparation Test. At first Harry thought they might go to Hogwarts for the test but apparently test were held at different locations. The group had gone to the Ministry of Magic. Ron and Harry were both able to pass with flying colors, so they rushed out of that place full of bad memories.

It was nice to be with the Weasleys. For just a few weeks, he could forget he was Harry Potter, the supposed Chosen One, and just be Harry, no strings attached. Harry smiled as he listened to Mrs. Weasley bustle about the kitchen. It was the only time Mrs. Weasley got the kitchen to herself. Throughout the day Fleur's mom would try to be "helpful." Sadly it was train wreck every time she entered the kitchen, making breakfast the only decent meal of the day.

Harry got dressed and ready, eager to get some of Mrs. Weasley's cooking before Desiree added her own spice. Speaking of which, more members of Desiree's extended family were to arrive today. Harry wasn't sure were they would sleep. They were already crammed with masses of French wizards, witches and veelas. It was becoming more of a zoo each day. He hopped that the new family wouldn't be as wild as the ones already occupying the house.

0.0.0.

Ryou stumbled out of the fireplace and into a comfortable kitchen. Alain and his father looked relieved to see him.

"We were afraid you might have been lost on the way," Kosuke panted. "That was the worse ride I have ever been on. A car is a much sensible way to travel," he added with a disapproving shake of his head.

"Sorry I had to say goodbye to Fred and George," Ryou apologized. Suddenly he was swooped up in a giant hug. Ryou nearly screamed at the contact, afraid he was being eaten by one of the tomb robber's monsters. He was able to calm down enough to see it was a beautiful woman with flowing luminescent, pearl white hair. Her body was light and thin and she seemed to float off the ground. Her entire skin seemed to glow with a supernatural light. Her laugh was pure and musical.

"Eet is so good to see you. 'Ow long 'as eet been? Oh my dear nephew, you are so pretty," Desire Delacour shouted purely delighted. She held on to Ryou in what likened to a death grip, looked at him, then hugged him again. Ryou could barely breath.

"Ah Kosuke no wonder you ran to Japan. To keep such a boy to yourself, eh? True yes? Or we would 'ave taken 'im instead," Desire said with a full laugh.

Kosuke nodded meekly, feeling the best way not to anger the woman was to agree with her.

"Come, come you must meet everybody," Desire said excitedly. She turned to a haggard but friendly looking woman standing off to the side. "Zis is ze groom's muzzer. Molly Weasley Ze fazzer is steell at work."

Ryou went up to the woman. "Thank you for opening your home. It is a pleasure to meet you and I hope I will not be a bother."

Mrs. Weasley beamed at Ryou. "Thank you dear. It's nice to meet such a polite boy." She shot a look to Desire that clearly added 'for a change.' Mrs. Weasley had been catering to arrogant French relatives for the several days now. It was a relief to meet one with decent manners.

"Come, come. We mustn't dawdle," Desire said nearly bouncing for joy. And Ryou with Kosuke tagging along proceeded to meet countless relatives and friends. Outside people were setting up chairs and tables, guiding them through the air to land safely on the ground. Others were levitating flowers, conjuring butterflies, or creating fountains as part of the decoration.

"And zis," Desire said triumphantly, pointing to a boy with wild dark hair and round glasses, "is ze one and only 'Arry Potter." She nearly squealed at his name and spun around the boy. Harry who was stringing a garland of flowers with two friends stopped what he was doing and smiled awkwardly. Ryou returned his smile with a sympathetic look. Aunt Desire was acting very much like the fan girls that plagued him in high school.

"It's nice to meet you," he said quietly. "So Aunt Desire, where is the bride?" he asked the half veela who was beginning to stroke Harry's hair.

"Oh yes, where is that girl. I really must find her. Ta ta darlings," she said floating away.

Ryou gave a small wave and followed his eccentric aunt back into the house.

0.0.0.

"He was nice," Harry said appreciatively.

"Yeah, he must be the first that didn't ask for your autograph and try to get your opinion on the war," Ron said stringing another flower.

"I really liked him," Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh come on Hermione," Ron said crumpling his eighth flower. "You just met him. I'm sure he's not your type. He's just a pretty face with nothing to offer."

"He seems very kind unlike some beastly boys I know. And I can like who I want with or without your permission Ronald Weasley.

"I'm sorry. Guess I was overreacting," Ron said sheepishly, his ears turning red.

Hermione was so surprised at his honest apology, she quickly forgave him. Harry watched his two friends, relishing the normal carefree moment. He didn't know how many times they would be able to talk like this. So now it was important that he appreciated the present.

0.0

0.0.0

0.0

That's a wrap.

Ugh no Bakura in it. So sorry to Bakura fans.

Any way a few authors notes

I have never been to England so I have no idea if my description is accurate and I know nothing about time zones.

Alain was loosely based on Viggo Mortensen since I just had a Lord of the Rings (don't own) marathon in my house. I wanted a calm honorable man to contrast against his wife's expressive, frivolous attitude.

I'll make up the names for Fleur's relatives (besides her sister Gabrielle) I just got a baby name French book and randomly chose some good names.

As far as the joke shop, I basically kept it the same as Rowling with just a few more dark arts stuff for sale, inspiration from Yu-gi-oh cards.

And as for Ryou's new nickname I read it in another fanfic. It was so cute and so perfect for him. I forgot who the author was so if you're reading this please tell me your name so I can give you props.

Well we finally saw Harry. Yeah! Next chapter will have a little more action. I promise. (Not a lot but a little)

Again thank you for those that reviewed. Love you all.


	4. Lady Veela

**Chapter 4: Lady Veela**

* * *

All right new chapter. I'm on a roll. Okay before we start, a few notes to my beloved reviewers.

Marcella Jole' Mercilee: I'm not really sure if there's going to be any serious romance. We'll just have to see where the story takes us.

Tira's Host: Hey that's a good idea but let's just say the wedding will be exciting.

Albino-yaoi: Thanks. I'm really proud of the French accents but they drive me crazy when I type.

Nelotizapu: Hey! you finally get to learn a little more about Ryou's family history.

To TeeDee, -2005, and Twin Tails Speed: Thanks for the positive comments. I love you so much

Remember italics in bold

Ugh I also realized that my little carrots were deleted when Ryou and Bakura were talking so now when they talk you'll see /.../ when Ryou is speaking and /.../ when Bakura is speaking

Disclaimer: It should be noted that I own no part of Yu-gi-oh.

.0.0.0

..0.0.0

...0.0.0

**"Who are you?" the child demanded trying to keep fear at bay.**

**"I should think that obvious," came the soft reply**

**"Well it isn't. Who are you?"**

**"Who else would be in your mind besides you?" said the still bodiless voice.**

**"You!" the child said accusingly, looking around frantically for the source of the voice.**

**"Exactly. So logically I am you. The darkest part of you."**

0.0.0.

"Before I find Fleur , you must meet Lady Asceline. Zat is my muzzer. She will be dying to see you," Desiree told Ryou happily, marching the boy to the house. Kosuke's face filled with dread and he slipped quietly away. Ryou and Desiree didn't even notice.

The company of two walked up the winding stairs until they came to the attic.

"As soon as we arrived, we cleaned out ze entire attic for muzzer. You will not believe what zey had up zere. Alain 'ad to banish a ghoul. Eet waz 'orible," Desiree said as she pulled a rope hanging from the ceiling. The soft sound of bells echoed in the hall and an equally musical voice answered.

"Enter."

The ladder fell down presumably by magic and Desiree climbed easily. Ryou hesitated for a moment and then followed.

The room had an ancient and enchanting feel, emitting an ethereal glow. Long satin drapes hung from the walls, each intricately embroidered with fantastic shapes. Elegant crystal vases and beautiful glass statues adorned the place. In the corner was a large round bed, covered by deep blue curtains depicting the night sky. Stepping into the room was like stepping into a dream.

A full-blooded veela sat on a chair that seemed to be carved from silver. It's high back and velvet cushions made it look like a throne. The veela was the most beautiful creature, Ryou had ever seen. Looking at her, Ryou was reminded of his own mother, and he felt a strange peace enfold him.

"Bienvenue," said a smooth voice. Each syllable seemed to ring with its own music.

"Muzzer may I introduce Ryou Bakura, Angeline's son. Ryou zis is Lady Asceline D'Angeli, protectress of our clan.

"C'est une honneur," Ryou said with a deep vow.

"Merci. I am pleased to see you," the veela spoke, studying Ryou intensely with a deep penetrating stare. "very pleased. I 'ope we can speak again. We 'ave much to disscuss."

The veela then stood and extended both hands toward her nephew and Ryou slowly stepped closer. Clasping his hands in hers, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek Releasing him, she bid him farewell.

Desiree smiled, as she guided Ryou out the door.

"She really likes you," Desiree told Ryou. "I theenk you shall be good friends. Now where is zat daughter of mine."

After consulting with several relatives, eliminating contradicting information and random guesses, Desire found that her daughter was out shopping with some of her old school friends. Bill had also been taken out by his brother, Charlie, and some of their close friends to "relax." But knowing those adventure-seeking boys, it probably involved something that would have made Mrs. Weasley's heart fall to her stomach.

Since Desiree couldn't physically introduce Fleur to Ryou, she decided to talk about her daughter's great achievements and the fabulous school that she graduated from.

Beauxbatons is ze finest girls school in France and no doubt in all of Europe, and likely ze 'ole world. No finer girls school anywhere wizard or muggle," Desiree said with a toss of her hair. "I went zere when I was a young lady. Your muzzer went zere too," she added happily.

"My mother?" Ryou asked genuinely interested. He didn't know much about his mother especially her childhood.

"Yes all ze women in our family went zere. You see, most with veela blood 'ave girls. In fact you are first boy with veela blood in our family. Zis makes Fleur very 'appy. She would like to 'ave a boy. Many leetle boys and girls," Desire said dreamily, already envisioning her future grandchildren.

"Please tell me," Ryou ventured, "how are you and my mother related."

"Ah yes, we called each ozzer seester. But we were actually cousins. My muzzer and her muzzer were half seesters. You see veela are all women. And one veela can have only one baby in her lifetime. Zis makes veela population very small. And in war veela almost wiped out. So, many veela marry wizard man to keep veela race alive."

"I think I understand," Ryou said encouragingly.

Desiree nodded and continued. "So my grandmuzzer 'ave two daughters. One full veela, my muzzer, Lady Asceline, and one 'alf veela, your grandmuzzer, Celeste. Sadly Celeste die when Angeline jus a leetle girl. So Angeline live with us and we live like seesters."

"So I'm one eighth veela," Ryou said musing. That was a strange thought and a rather creepy one. All his life he thought he was human. Well at least now he had an explanation for his naturally white hair. He then thought of another question. "How did my parents meet?"

"Oh, even I not know full story. Angeline's 'eartbroken fazzer left her education to us. 'E went to England to become Auror to fight in Dark War. When Angeline graduate she go to England too. She meet your fazzer and next zing I know zey are married. Very surprising. Make me mad for long time. And now my daughter do same zing. Ees funny. No?" Desiree said with a smile.

Ryou smiled glad to have learned something about his parents even if the details were missing. "It's strange that my father didn't follow my grandfather's example and leave me with your family."

"Yes," Desire said with a sympathetic nod. "I offered so many times. But 'e refused. Say he didn't want same fate for you as Angeline, to grow up wizzout fazzer around."

That was an ironic statement since he rarely saw his father. Sometimes it was like he was dead and Ryou was in mourning for his whole family. And now it seems that there was a family waiting to take him all those lonely years ago.

"Thank you very much for sharing Aunt Desiree," Ryou said quietly, feeling he had heard enough to satisfy one day's worth of curiosity.

"Eet was no trouble. And now my daughter is back," Desire said standing up to wave at Fleur who had just apparated into view. Had Desire not been half veela she would have bounded up to her daughter but as she carried the blood of the most graceful species on the planet, she floated up to her and greeted her with a kiss.

"Look who is 'ere Fleur," Desiree murmured and waved a dainty hand in Ryou's direction.

"Oh my goodness. I theek I shall faint. Is zat my dear cousin Ryou?" Fleur said with a gracious smile.

Ryou walked up to the bride with an extended hand, one she batted away and then proceeded to kiss him all over his face. Ryou once again found himself in a suffocating position. She finally let go of him and ushered him into the house.

"You must be 'ungry. Please let me make somezing. Mrs. Weasley is teaching me great cooking spells. I must learn to be good wife to Bill. Yes?"

"Oh my dear, you needn't do that. We should get a 'ouse elf for you," Desiree said, making disapproving sounds.

"No muzzer. I want to be a wife Bill can be proud of," Fleur said seriously.

Desiree was slightly taken aback by her daughter's new work ethic and strength of character but she smiled. She would have to get used to this new mature Fleur.

"Okay zen let's get cooking," Desire said with a clap of her hands. She then brought out some clean dishes while Fleur poured over one of Mrs. Weasley's cookbooks trying to make sense of the ingredients and incantations. After a few wrongly cast spells, Fleur managed to make a decent tuna sandwich. Ryou thought it would have been easier to simply make it by hand but he ate it anyway.

"That was delicious Fleur, you'll be a great cook and an even better wife, " Ryou said with a genuine smile.

Fleur beamed. "Zank you very much."

"Hey where did my father go?" Ryou asked, realizing that he and Kosuke had parted ways shortly after he had met Harry. It was strange thinking about his father. It was hard to believe they were in the same country, let alone the same house.

"You know I 'ave know idea," Desiree said with an indifferent glance about the kitchen. "Perhaps 'e went for a nap."

"Speaking of which, where am I going to sleep?"

"I theek there is room with Harry Potter. Yes?" Desiree said slyly. "Alain is still building some extra rooms. 'E is so good with construction magic," she added proudly.

"Ah okay, but are sure that will be all right with Harry?" Ryou asked not wanting to offend anyone.

"Nonsense I already 'ave one of Alain's nephews bunked with zem. Leetle boy named Jacques," Desiree said with a wave her hand.

"Okay I'll put my stuff away," Ryou said excusing himself from the table. He grabbed the suitcases that had been left.

"Yes, Fleur could you show 'im where it is? I really 'ave been neglecting my duties as muzzer of ze bride," the woman said gliding out the door.

"Ah my muzzer," Fleur murmured fondly before guiding Ryou up the crooked staircase.

Fleur danced up the stairs while Ryou struggled with both his and his father's luggage. (Fleur's self improvement efforts sometimes fell short).

Ron and Harry were lounging out on their beds. Ron casually flipped through a magazine. Ryou could make out moving pictures of men and women on broomsticks. Harry had a newspaper spread before him, reading intensely, brow furrowed.

"This is too much. Now the Ministry is making people sign loyalty oaths. What idiot thought of that?" Harry sputtered angrily before he noticed Ryou and Fleur standing in the doorway.

"I am sorry for intruding but Aunt Desiree said there would be room up here for me," Ryou said meekly, eyes cast down.

"Yeah Alain converted our beds into bunk beds," Ron said pointing. "Unfortunately the spell has to be redone every twenty-four hours. If he forgets, the top bunk will disappear."

"Don't worry Ryou. My fazzer never forgets anyzing," Fleur reassured him.

"Well thank you very much," Ryou said to Fleur. "Oh and if you find my father could you tell him that his things are with me. I'm not sure where he is sleeping."

"Oh yes, of course," Fleur said with a large smile and floated down the stairs.

Ryou stood around awkwardly before he hesitantly asked, "Do you know where Jacques is?" The boy was one of the few relatives he hadn't been introduced to and he felt he should get acquainted with all his new roommates.

"Probably trying to help the adults set up," Ron said putting the emphasis on 'trying.'

"Oh do you think they will need any help?" Ryou asked eager to be useful.

"Probably not. The adults are doing most of the spell work for the big stuff like moving chairs and statues and whatever else they're dragging around. And the girls are fussing over decorations, which doesn't leave much room for underage boys," Ron explained. "After crumpling flower number forty, Harry and I were kicked of the decoration crew"

Ryou nodded and shifted his weight awkwardly. He sighed and dug through one of his suitcases before finding a book. _Necromancy Through the Ages_. Ron stared at the title as Ryou perched on a nearby chair, reading quietly.

Ron made a noise of disgust. "Why would you want to read that? Really that subject is so gross."

Ryou blushed slightly before answering. "I… just always liked the occult. I don't know why." Which was true. Ryou always felt a pull towards dark magic even before, he was fully aware of his other half. But thinking about it maybe it was the spirit's subconscious influence that spurred Ryou to this odd hobby.

/I have no interest in your reading material. Don't blame me for your own peculiarities. It's just your own warped personality/ said an annoyed voice echoing through his head.

Surprised, Ryou realized that this was the first time the spirit had spoken since they got off the airplane.

/Glad to see you're still talking to me. I thought you were mad or something/ Ryou said to his yami, genuinely pleased.

/No. It's…just strange being among wizards again/

/Again/ Ryou asked, confused but the spirit was silent and Ron was muttering about 'dark arts,' 'Sytherin types,' and 'suspicious characters.'

"I apologize if I have offended you. I'll put the book away," Ryou offered a still irritated Ron.

Ron stopped grumbling for a minute and stared at the strange, submissive, white-haired boy. "Er…well it's just with the war and all, it's hard to trust people that take an interest in the dark arts. That's all I'm saying," Ron said looking a little sheepish.

"I'm sorry. Trust is a difficult issue for me too. I appreciate your honesty. But you don't have to worry. Even though I find the subject interesting I would never actually perform any of these spells. I believe its best for the dead to remain dead." Ryou said softly when suddenly a searing pain gripped his chest, crushing his heart. Doubling over, he gasped for breath when just as suddenly the pain was gone.

"Ryou are you all right?" Harry said jumping from his bed.

Still unable to talk Ryou waved him off and gave a weak but reassuring smile.

/What was that for?/ Ryou shouted down the mind link. Truthfully he didn't know whether he should be terrified or angry. Right now he was a strange mixture of both.

/You should watch what you say around the dead/ Bakura said threateningly but just under the surface of that threat Ryou felt more than heard just a small bit of hurt in his voice.

/I didn't mean you should stay dead. I like you here with me. I was just talking about my mother and sister. Even though I miss them I think they'll be happier where they are/ And silently he added that he would want to see his mother's face when she saw how her son was living.

/Oh/ the spirit said noncommittally. It was difficult to tell whether the spirit was indifferent and simply enjoyed tormenting his host, or in some weird way he was apologizing. /I see/

Harry was now next to Ryou and gently shook the smaller boy's shoulder. Ryou started and gave a small smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked with genuine concern. He didn't know why but he felt protective of this boy. Perhaps it was his girly appearance or his mild manner and soft speech. But something about this strange white haired creature called out to the boy who lived.

"Yes. I'm fine, just a little heartburn," Ryou said standing straighter.

Harry looked doubtful but let it slide. Ron who had also been worried laughed. "I bet you tried some of Fleur's cooking. She's delicious to look at but her food is severely lacking."

"Oh no. It's probably just the airplane food," Ryou said in defense of his cousin whose food was fairly decent.

"Aren't those like big flying cars?" Ron asked thinking aloud.

Ryou looked bewildered and didn't know what to say. Harry saved him when he affirmed Ron's guess.

"Sure exactly like a flying car with wings," Harry told his best mate.

Ron, rather pleased with himself, went contentedly back to reading. Ryou, after a moment's hesitation, climb to Harry's top bunk, and finally began to enjoy his book.

0.0

Harry didn't know what to make of this new stranger. Until now most of Fleur's relatives were either regal and arrogant or loud and eccentric. Ryou didn't fit either description. He was soft spoken, shy, and eerily polite. Ron seemed to believe that Ryou was a death eater or at least a 'slytherin type' best to be avoided. Although Harry didn't think Ryou was evil, he had to admit the boy was different to say the least. Harry made a mental note to stay cautious.

"Hey Harry, Ryou dinnertime," Ron called bringing both boys back to reality.

Dinner was outside since there were at least forty people there. Not only were Fleur's relatives bustling about the table but more Weasleys had arrived. Harry finally got to meet the accountant Ron had mentioned on that first train ride. Harry glanced around at the chaos of dinner. Red and silver hair intermingled and often bumped against one another vying for a position close to the bride and groom.. Finally everyone was seated and Desire toasted the bride and groom.

Alain announced earlier that if he added any more rooms the house would be magically unsound. So tents were now erected around the table. The whole experience was very much like camping, except for the distinctly French cuisine. But Harry enjoyed himself nonetheless.

He saw that Ryou was enjoying himself too. There was a slightly haggard looking man, sitting next to the white-haired boy. The man was staring at his food, avoiding eye contact, and drowning in his wine glass. Harry guessed that this was Ryou's father although they showed no resemblance. The two hadn't actually spoken to each other, but occasionally Ryou would shoot the man a worried glance, as he listed to his aunt talk.

After dinner everyone disbanded to their own groups, going over the processional, the entertainment, the last minute seat changes. Harry wandered over to Bill. He hadn't had a chance to speak to him since that battle at Hogwarts, a battle that left Bill scarred for life.

"Hey Bill," Harry said with a smile. "You know I don't think I ever got a chance to say 'Congratulations'"

Bill laughed. His laughter was refreshing, easy and natural. Harry could forget about those disturbing scars and their testament of battles to come.

"Don't worry I think half the people here have said congratulations at least a hundred times. That's more than enough to cover everyone else," Bill said with a genuine smile.

Being around Bill put Harry at ease. For a while he was feeling guilty about what happened to the courageous curse breaker. He kept thinking if only he had stopped Malfoy from brining in the death eaters…if only he had been able to save Dumbledore… if only they hadn't left that night to the cave. But now he was beginning to realize that thinking like that wouldn't solve anything. Now he was a man of action, and not that rash, thoughtless action that got Sirius killed. He would proceed with careful deliberate steps with only one goal in mind, to kill Voldemort.

"Oh here comes my future mother-in-law. Here to brag about me to one of her many relatives," Bill spoke up drawing Harry out of his dark thoughts. "You see, if her daughter marries a poor English wizard, at least he's a war hero,"

Right on cue Desiree twirled her way into view, pulling Ryou by the hand.

"And zis is my brave son-in-law who fought a werewolf with 'is bare 'ands," Desiree said with as much flourish as she could.

"A werewolf," Ryou said with a shudder, as if recollecting an unpleasant memory. "You are far braver than any I have known."

"Desiree exaggerates my physical prowess. It was too one-sided to be called an actual fight," Bill said humbly but with a twinkle in his eye.

"But you survived. That should be a miraculous feat unto itself," Ryou insisted.

"Bah. He wasn't even fully transformed," Bill said with a wave of his hand.

"Really?" Ryou said confused. "But I thought werewolves were normal humans without the full moon."

"True," Bill said nodding. "And being from Japan, you might not know, but there's this nasty beast named Greyback who believes werewolves deserve blood. He's as bad human as he is wolf. He's the guy that attacked me."

Ryou simply shook his head. "Then I guess you're not a werewolf,"

"No. I just get a little excited when the moon is full. I usually go joy riding on my broom, something to get the blood boiling," Bill said as casually as if he was talking about how to best alleviate boredom.

"Ah zat eez good. You'll be all ze more better in bed. Yes," Desiree said seriously.

Harry nearly choked on air and Ryou turned a deep scarlet but Bill just laughed.

Harry felt he had enough of this conversation and slipped away to join his friends.

0.0.

The house had finally quieted down. Witches, wizards, and veelas were drifting off to sleep.

/Yadonshi/ came a voice from the shadows. /I believe its my turn now/

Ryou hesitated then released control. Spirit and host had drawn up a 'rental agreement' of sorts. If Bakura did not disturb Ryou's classmates or his father, then the spirit had full reign during the night as long as he was back in time for Ryou to sleep at least six hours a night (on average) There were a few loopholes in the contract that let Bakura come out for an emergency. But emergency to the spirt and emergency to Ryou were two entirely different things. However the agreement seemed to be working out well. And Ryou didn't want to be the first to break it.

Bakura stretched out his limbs and climbed out the window, easily jumping onto the ground below. He inwardly smiled. For some reason the body always preformed better under his control. Perhaps it was simply mind over body.

Bakura walked briskly, heading to the woods. He knew there would be nothing in the wizards' house he would be interested in stealing so he decided to do some exploring. The woods seemed more appealing than snooping in people's tents.

The wood was dark and quiet and Bakura blended as easily as a shadow among the trees. As he walked, enjoying the darkness of the night, he saw a familiar sight ahead. It was Ryou's father and he was not alone. Lady Asceline stood by with all the grace and majesty of a queen.

Bakura decided to keep his distance since he was unsure if veela senses were keener than humans. But curious to what they were talking about, he activated the ring, allowing him to hear every word clearly.

/Wow/ Ryou said observing from his soul room /I didn't know the ring could do that/

/The ring has many powers/ the spirit responded and continued to watch.

"We reunite at last, Kosuke Bakura," Lady Asceline whispered. Even with the ring it was difficult to hear her breathy speech. "I failed to see you when I greeted your son." She paused contemplating, while Kosuke grunted an apology. "You never did like staying with our family," she said when he fell silent. There was no accusation in her voice. She was simply stating facts. She smiled as Kosuke stuttered. "I take it by your ers and ums zat I am correct. And I can understand. You are a muggle through and through ," she said with a small musical laugh. "Even if magic is right in front of your face, you still can't truly believe." She gazed at him with steady unblinking eyes. "But I did not come here to reprimand you. Rather I came here to talk about Ryou."

"Ryou?" Kosuke asked.

"Yes. Surely you know by now that every time I invited you to France, it was to discuss Ryou's education. It was my opinon that he would have had a better school at England or France but you swooped him over to Japan. This is somezing I can forgive. I 'ave 'eard that Japanese wizards are very disciplined and often use a traditional method of spirit energy and meditation. But you didn't enroll him in a magic school, you shuffled him around from one muggle school to another," Lady Asceline said angrily.

"Wait how do you know this," Kosuke said suspiciously.

"My friend Proffesor Peu. He spends much of 'is time in Japan. I asked him to offer private tutoring for Ryou but he said you refused. Zis deeply grieved me. But I refrained from forcefully taking Ryou. So until now I 'ave only written you each year."

"So that's why that weird old man showed up. I should have known you were behind that," Kosuke said his voice rising.

"Can you blame me for wanting the best for my grandson?"

"You know, he technically isn't your grandson," Kosuke said sourly. "So it really isn't your concern."

"I beg your pardon. But Angeline was like a daughter. I cherish any child of hers. Please think of what Angeline would 'ave wanted," Lady Asceline said holding her head high.

Kosuke cursed angrily but Asceline continued. "Angeline would be horrified. As a girl she dreamed of her children at Beauxbatons or Batonsforts. (1) But you would not even consider leaving Ryou in France. 'e could 'ave been 'appy with us. 'is French is very good, you know. Or maybe you don't. Do you even look at your son? 'E's a ghost of a child and you don't even notice," Lady Asceline said contemptuously.

/Yami. It's rude to eavesdrop. Let's go. Please/ Ryou hated to hear others call Kosuke a bad father, even if it was true.

/Quiet weakling. There's nothing else to do around here/ Bakura said dismissively.

Kosuke was at first at a lost for words. He had gone through stages of shock, anger, and shame. Now he was somewhere in between. "Look I'm sorry for not putting Ryou in magic school but that wasn't my fault. The school didn't accept him. And your tutor friend didn't seem very promising. In fact he never knew of a case like Ryou's.

"Explain," Lady Asceline said simmering down and regaining her composure.

"Well it all started with a letter from Kaede School of Mystics. They said something to this effect. "We regretfully announce that we cannot accommodate your son in our school. His powers are too unique to fit into the standard of our curriculum. Your child is very special and requires the help of someone better equipped."

"That 'someone better equipped' could have been Proffessor Peu," Asceline reminded the archeologist.

"I know. But like I said he never found a case like Ryou's and I just didn't want my son treated like a genuie pig. And I felt that this 'condition' or whatever it was must be a blessing from heaven because I really didn't want to deal with my son's developing magic on my own," Kosuke explained

Lady Asceline paused, thinking. "What exactly eez Ryou's condition. Eez he a squib?"

"That's a wizard-born that can't do magic, right?" Kosuke asked. At Asceline's conformation, he shook his head. "That's not exactly it. Professor Peu gave him a few tests. He said that it was like something was blocking his magic or he has a completely different form of magic, that he couldn't identify. I just felt that it was meant to be."

Lady Asceline was quiet for some time. Finally she spoke "I theenk I'm beginning to understand. Since Ryou wasn't exactly a wizard, you felt that you had no obligation to Angeline to train 'is magic. And you never left 'im with us because you promised Angleine you would take care of 'im. Correct?"

Kosuke nodded miserably. "But I was wrong. There is definitely something different about him, something dark. And every time I noticed it, I just ran away to Egypt Whenever I found cuts or bruises, and he wouldn't tell me where he got them, I ran away. Whenever I saw those creepy dolls or those occult books, I ran away. And whenever… a friend of his would fall into a coma, I ran away."

"Fell into a coma?" Lady Asceline asked.

"Well, I don't know what happened but often, he would have friends over, and then they would just fall asleep and not wake up. The police would ask a lot of questions. But they never found any evidence. I was so scared, the only thing I could do was transfer Ryou to another school. Just run away." Kosuke muttered, hanging his head.

Inside his soul room, Ryou was crying. He had never heard his father talk about how he felt. It was both a relief and heartbreak. Bakura was surprised that Kosuke had noticed the odd things about his son. Perhaps the man was a little more perceptive than the spirit had given him credit for. But that really made him all the more a coward for not talking to his son.

"Zat sounds like untrained magic. Sometimes young wizards can break things or float. Although I 'ave never 'eard of a friend falling into a coma," Lady Asceline said with a worried look.

"Then he really should have been with you," Kosuke said sadly.

"Yes. But I fear it may be too late. 'E is already seventeen," Lady Asceline said regretfully.

"Yeah. I was afraid of that," Kosuke mumbled. "But he really needs a family. Someone who's there for him. Not me."

"Are you suggesting that Ryou should stay with us after all?" Lady Asceline asked quietly.

Kosuke shrugged. "That's the only thing I can think of that might help."

Lady Asceline gazed at the night sky. "I theenk that should be something you should discuss with your son."

"But he needs your help," Kosuke argued.

"No Kosuke, 'e needs you," Lady Asceline said sternly turning to go.

"Wait," Kosuke called after her. "He belongs in your world. I know he does."

"Perhaps," Lady Asceline acknowledged. "But our world is facing a war. Yes, the dark lord rises."

"I think Angeline once mentioned him. I thought he was killed." Kosuke said thinking back.

"Just delayed, by Harry Potter."

"Oh that boy with the glasses. That's why Desiree was so excited about him."

Lady Asceline nodded and continued. "With Voldemort's return, England will be on the front lines. Should he succeed here, he will no doubt move onto the rest of Europe. Most of the family is considering staying to help in the war effort. Your son will not be safe here. Take him to Egypt."

"I can't. I just can't. I can't even look at him. Every time I see him, I see my own failure. I'm just too weak," Kosuke said defeated.

" I cannot stop you then. I am too old to use my veela charm to sway you. But consider what you are about to do carefully. Are you sure you want to run away from this?" Lady Asceline asked.

Kosuke remained silent and Lady Asceline drifted away. Kosuke stood there for a while watching the graceful figure the veela gliding away. He sighed heavily and turned toward the house, passing Bakura and failing to notice him.

Ryou had stopped crying but he still felt depressed.

/I guess my father is finally giving up on us/ Ryou said miserably.

/He gave up years like a coward he avoided theinevitable/Bakura said as comforting as he could

/Well, I can't blame him. I'm a freak even by wizard standards/ Ryou said in a small voice.

/Stop thinking like a weakling. It's getting on my nerves/ Bakura said getting up out of the bushes.

/But I don't fit in anywhere/ Ryou said sadly

/Yes you do. You fit with me. My hikari. Shadow and light will always fit together/ the spirit said surprisingly soft. /You were born as my perfect host/

Ryou was touched by his yami's gentler attitude. /Is that why my wizard powers don't exist. Because I can't have both shadow magic and wizard magic/

/It's possible. But it's also possible to mix the two magics with some rather… interesting results/ Bakura said with a cruel smile playing on his lips like a cat remembering the taste of a mouse.

/What do you mean/ Ryou asked, curious. But Bakura didn't elaborate.

/We have a big day tomorrow. You should get some rest/ And with that Bakura brought Ryou back to bed.

...0.0

...0.

.0.0.0

Okay so tell me what you think.

1)Batonsforts is the name I gave to the boys school in France. Since Beuxbatons is beautiful sticks. I felt strong sticks would be an appropriate name for the boys

Oh and I don't speak a word of French. All translations are brought to you by babble fish.

And just a note, I didn't read over this since it was longer than usual so some parts may be a little confusing with grammar and spelling mistakes. Boo hoo.

Kosuke is a bit of a wimp, a whiney wimp. I tried to give him a backbone but it just collapsed.

Well there was a lot of dialogue in this chapter. And a lot spoken in accents. So if you don't understand something, just put it in the review.

Hey people read the sidefic if you haven't already. You can find it on my profile. So click.


	5. Before Wedding Bells

**Chapter 5: Before Wedding Bells**

* * *

Lil' Black Bamboo: Yeah next chapter. We're making progress. Cackles evilly. Just a little more until… until… who knows. But we are getting somewhere. That's the key.

Now a few notes to our beloved readers.

Cori Rain: Death eaters at the wedding, eh? I think you're on to something. But we won't see that something till next chapter. I wanted it in this one. But Fred and George interrupted my plans. So stay tuned to a… let's say memorable wedding.

Peter Kim: I'm going to say that the ministry of magic dismissed the duel monsters as some muggle contraptions gone a little haywire. And I must confess, I never really saw the final arc and very few episodes of Dartz and company. (Big guilty sign stamped into forehead) But I will tell you that our favorite blonde Egyptian will be making an appearance. Oh and is Malik's brother named Rashid or Rishard or Odion. Please help. Oh and yes, I hope to get more dueling in somehow.

Marcella Jole' Mercilee: A French sister eh? Ooh sounds exciting. I might do something like that for another fic. But I think poor Ryou has had enough surprises. And Amane has captured my heart. She'd be hard to replace. So instead of a sister and, giving Ryou a heart attack, how about two little cousins that absolutely adore him.

Ryoufan: Thanks for the compliment. I like Ryou's and Bakura's relationship too. There are times when they don't get along or understand each other. But one will always be there for the other. It's beautiful. Angst is good but sometimes I can handle only so much Ryou abuse.

albino-yaoi: No way. You complimented me on my grammer (Faints) I am unworthy. (Gets up and goes to eighth grade teacher "Ha ha in your face")

RaoD: Yeah I'm told I can be long winded. I'll try to be more to the point in the future. And as for the Eastern style and Western style. I don't know too much about it either. But I think the illustrious Ms Rowling did have wizards from all over the world at the quidditch world cup. There were even some from Africa. Go figure. But I'm sure the styles are different. As Lady Asceline said their teaching methods are different. I think the Japanese would use meditation, focus the chi, use spirit energy. That sort of thing. What do you think?

TeeDee: Yes poor Ryou. (Breaks down and cries) I asked my eight ball if Kosuke will stop being a jerk and start being a real dad. It answered "Doubtful" But I'm a positive thinker and I believe there is hope. So don't give up on the old fool.

Okay I think that's everybody. Now on with the show.

Bold italic is in the past and /../ is hikari to yami and /.../ is yami to hikari.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter. Not one bit. Nothing. Zip. Nada

.0

..0.0.

...0.0.0

**"Tell me child," the shadow whispered, "Why do you cry?"**

**"I'm not crying," the child said trembling.**

**"But something upsets my dear one. Tell me and I shall make it better," the darker half said soothingly, transparent fingers stroking soft, angelic hair.**

**"The other kids won't leave me alone. I hate them. I wish they would stop," the child cried, leaning into the invisible arms of his protector.**

**"Do not fret my child for I am a granter of wishes. And I know the perfect way to make them stop. We shall make them feel your pain. We will make them hurt. Trust me, after we are done, they will never hurt anybody else," the dark voice said laughing.**

0.0.0.

Ryou woke up to find Harry already out of bed. He was standing by the Ron's window staring out at nothing. Ryou noticed that Harry always seemed to have a distant expression. Even as he laughed with his friends, there was part of him that was not there. There was a part that seemed to be dwelling on something very sad. Seeing that expression made Ryou's heart ache. He knew that look, knew it all too well. It was a face that Ryou often wore among friends. A happy façade but under the surface, was a lonely, tormented boy.

Ryou drawn by empathy, got out of bed, and stood next to Harry. He stood next to the dark-haired boy. Neither said a word, but it was not an awkward silence. There was an unspoken understanding between the two. Somehow there was a mutual feeling of connection even though neither could truly explain it.

"Sometimes when I see the sun, I feel like I'm dreaming," Harry said quietly.

"Because the sun never rises in your world?" Ryou asked, his voice gentle.

"Well, it just seems to belong to another time," Harry mumbled.

"I understand. I felt the same way when my mother and sister died. My world had shattered yet the sun shone and the birds sang," Ryou said gazing at Harry who turned, startled. But Ryou gave him a brief smile.

"I'm sorry…" Harry started awkwardly before Ryou cut him off.

"It's all right. We all have our share of loss. Some more than others, yourself included," Ryou said softly.

Harry blinked at the strange teen, unsure how to respond, wondering how Ryou knew so much about him.

"I see it in your eyes. They tell a story of sadness, but their strength is remarkable," Ryou commented as if he read Harry's thoughts.

Harry peered quizzically at the other teen, still mute. Before he could say something, a knock came at the door. Harry gave Ryou one final look before answering it. Ginny was there.

She smiled warmly at Harry. "Come on, get my lazy brother out of bed. We have a wedding today!" The excitement of the upcoming event had washed away all anxiety and reservations about Harry. Now she grabbed his hand as if they never had an awkward breakup.

"Oh hi, I don't think we've had a proper introduction," Ginny said looking at Ryou. "I'm Ginny, sister of the groom."

"Hello, my name is Ryou Bakura. I'm one of Fleur's cousins. It's nice to meet you Ginny," Ryou said with a smile.

Ginny smiled and blushed. Somehow that soft voice made her heart beat faster. She clung to Harry, nearly pulling his arm off. "Ah well, um, breakfast. That's right. Breakfast," she said nervously.

Ron woke up at the sound of "breakfast" and quickly bounded out the door. Ginny pulled Harry out and Ryou followed close behind. Ryou's little cousin Jacque had apparently already left the room when no one noticed.

After a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, Ryou was greeted by Fred and George.

"Hello Rabbit," Fred and George said thumping Ryou on the back.

"Hello you two," Ryou said smiling.

"Well we closed shop for today. And now that we're here we find that the wedding isn't until the evening," Fred said with a sad shake of his head, thinking of all the missed sales.

"Apparently Fleur wants to walk down the aisle against the setting sun. Makes a pretty picture I suppose," George said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"But since George and I have absolutely nothing to do, we thought we'd get all the 'I-have-nothing-to-do' people together and play a nice game of quidditch," Fred said beaming.

"Of what?" Ryou asked, confused. What sort of game was quid ditch.

"Blimey, you never heard of quiidditch. I guess it's not as popular in Japan," George said with a sympathetic shake of his head.

"Not to worry. Harry here, will teach you everything you need to know," one of the twins said dragging Harry from the breakfast table.

"Shouldn't we be helping out?" Harry asked the twins.

"Nonsense. Everyone who needs a job has one. So it'll be hours before we have something to do," Fred said cheerfully.

"Well, I guess you're right. Come on Ron. Let's play," Harry said with a smile.

Ron readily agreed and the five boys went outside to find some other players. After a little persuading, Ginny agreed to play. With a bit of scouting eight more players were found, four Weasley relatives and four Delacours.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Ryou said after hearing the rules.

"You'll be fine," Harry said encouragingly.

"But I can't catch or throw a ball when I'm standing. How can I possibly do that when I'm flying," Ryou said miserably.

"That's why you're going to be seeker. Usually we play with a snitch. But I had Hermione enchant a walnut. All you have to do is find it before I do," Harry said pleasantly.

"Easy for you to say. You've been playing for years," Ryou said with a sigh. "But I guess I'll do my best."

"That's the spirit," Harry said encouragingly.

" And we're lucky that Pierre actually brought bludgers with him. So we get to play a proper game. That was bloody brilliant of you Pierre," Fred said, slapping the French wizard on the back.

"I just brought the wrong suitcase. So instead of a second set of clothes, I 'ave a quidditch set," Pierre said. "I'm glad it wasn't a waste. Sorry we can't play with the snitch. My dad would kill me if we lost it."

"Well I doubt it would be lost with Harry as seeker but hey, walnuts are great too," George said grinning.

Ryou looked uncomfortable at the talk about bludgers. They sounded dangerous. But he relented and took the broom Harry offered him.

"Just push off the ground. It'll fly," Harry told him

Ryou seriously doubted this.

/Don't worry. I'll help you out. It's simpler than you think/ /Bakura said from his soul room.

/How would you know/ Ryou asked, confused.

/ I've been around. I'm older than I look/ was the spirit's simple reply.

Ryou realized that the tomb robber wouldn't share any more information for the time being and decided to save his questions until later. For now he accepted his yami's help. Ryou felt a slight tickling sensation that quickly passed.

/What was that/ Ryou asked.

/Pixie dust/ the spirit replied dryly.

/What/

/Pixie dust from the dark witch. Even with her fierce temper, she is still a fairy. She will lend you the gift of flight/

Ryou hesitantly mounted the broom with Harry looking on. He took one deep breath and pushed off the ground. He gasped as he realized he was actually hovering five feet off the ground. It was unbelievable.

"Good job," Harry said pulling alongside Ryou , riding his Firebolt.

"Thank you," Ryou said with a shy smile. /And thank you yami/

/ This month's rent, yadonshi/ the spirit said. Ryou smiled at that. It was far better payment than new dolls.

"All right let's play," Harry yelled and rose up into the sky. Hermione blew a whistle and the game commenced. The game started with a flury of activity. The three chasers on Ryou's side were all skilled. Two girls, Ophelia and Mirabella had actually played on the same team. Ophelia and Mirabella were completely synchronized. Their play looked more like a fast paced dance than a rough quidditch match. The third chaser, Jessica flew in and out, keeping the opposing players busy enough for the two French girls to score.

But Ginny was an excellent flyer, giving the three girls a run for their money. Pierre and Amy, her fellow chasers, though not as skilled, were able to back up Ginny and help her score.

Griffin, Ryou's keeper was able to block nearly all of Ginny's shots. He was extremely agile, and preformed acrobatic acts to save the ball.

"Sorry dear cousin, but it seems like you won't be getting any passed me," Griffin called to Ginny.

"We'll see about that," Ginny called back, allowing her competitive nature to take over.

Unlike his sister, Ron really was struggling. More concerned with Ophelia and Mirabella's pretty smiles than the quaffale they threw passed him, Ron found himself the target of Ginny's frustration.

"Come on Ron, stop daydreaming. You can admire girls with two feet on the ground," Ginny yelled at her brother.

Harry laughed at his blushing teammate and returned to scanning the area. It was a lot harder trying to find a walnut than a snitch. They probably would never find it with all this green and brown surrounding them.

Ryou also tried his best to focus, while riding an unstable broom and dodging the occasional bludgers sent his way by Sean or Dominque. Even though the two had never met until today, they worked surprisingly well together.

/Hey if you want this to end this any time soon, you should look over by Pierre/ a voice said sounding almost bored.

Ryou looked and true enough there was the walnut. Hovering around Pierre, blending in perfectly with his brown robes. Ryou made a mad dash, reaching out for the walnut. His speed sent him nearly flying off the handle and he crashed into his cousin. Harry, the more experienced flyer, was able to follow Ryou and avoid the crash. He saw the walnut making a made escape and was just able to grab it before it disappeared again.

Harry jumped off his broom and ran to help Pierre and Ryou.

"Hey are you two okay," Harry asked.

"Fine, fine. My great athletic skeell kept us from dark demise," Pierre said jokingly. Although it was partly true. Pierre was able to cling to his broom and Ryou clung to him, allowing them both to make a safe landing. " And now I am even better. Looks like we won. 180 to 160," Pierre said looking at Hermione's scoreboard, which was really just slate and chalk, pinned to a tree.

Ginny wasn't quite as pleased as Pierre. "It would have been a bigger lead if someone had been doing their job," she said glaring at her brother.

Ron put up his arms defensively. "Hey it was just a friendly game. Everyone had fun right?"

"Guess your right. I'll let you go this time. I'll let Hermione chew you out," Ginny said with a toss of her head.

Ron looked scared when Hermione laughed devilishly. "Now now Hermione. No crime in looking. After all you think Ryou's cute right?"

Hermione yelped and started to chase the Ron around the field. Ryou, blushing a rosy red, was spared more embarrassment when he heard his name called.

"Oh Ryou zere you are," two voices called. It was Jacqueline and Anne Marie, two younger cousins, Ryou had met briefly.

"We are 'ere to save you Ryou," Jacqueline said sternly.

"Yes from ze crime of no good dress," Anne Marie added. "Eet's time for a makeover."

The two then grabbed Ryou and whisked him away.

"Ryou I can't believe you came to a wedding without dress robes," Jacquline said on his left side.

"Yes, when we asked your fazzer about your robes, he look like he not know what we say," Anne Marie said quickly in slightly broken English.

"Come, come. We can craft some robes for you. We 'ave a lot of fabric. It'll be so much fun.," Jacqueline said excitedly. So Ryou was dragged into the tent of the two little girls, where they preceded to measure, cut, and sew.

0.0.0.

Harry and Ron were assigned gate duty. They had to greet the guests as they came in and hand them the program. It wasn't very interesting work since most of the guests had already arrived the night before.

"Wotcher, Harry," greeted a familiar voice.

"Tonks," Harry beamed. "And Lupin," he added seeing her companion. "It's so great to see you both."

"It's nice to be among friends," Lupin said warmly, accepting a program from Ron.

"So when's the wedding?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Next week," Tonks said proudly.

"I wanted to wait a few years," Lupin said quietly. " But Nymphie can be quite persuading."

Tonks smiled at the nickname. It was better than Nymphadora "It'll be at my parents house. Only close family and friends. We want something small, you know?" Tonks explained, looking even happier.

"We can't have the werewolves getting wind of our marriage if I am to a convincing spy," Lupin said, his eyes slightly averted.

Harry was surprised to find that Lupin was still working as a spy after Dumbledore's death. He knew the haggard werewolf worked for the elder man's benefit. Perhaps he was still trying to find someway convince the werewolves to fight against Voldemort.

Harry gave Lupin an encouraging smile because that was all he could do. "Friends of the groom are sitting on the left. But I don't think the wedding will start for another hour. So you can just help yourself to the sandwiches or whatever is on the snack table."

"Ah thank you," Lupin said excusing himself and leading Tonks over to the punch bowl.

"I see the Weasleys have chosen to ignore every safety precaution in this time of crisis. A fine way to honor their son's marriage," a familiar voice grumbled.

"Good to see you too, Moody," Harry said.

"Mark my words. With so many gathered here. It'll be child's play for a death eater to slip in unnoticed. And you, guarding the gate. You'll be the first to be attacked," Moody continued to rant.

"Well I needed something to do," Harry said with a shrug.

"Guah! That's just the opportunity the dark lord needs to off you," Moody growled.

"I'll be on my guard then," Harry said wearily, resisting rolling his eyes.

"See that you are," Moody said shuffling away. "I won't have Harry Potter meeting his end at a family fling."

Ron shook his head. "I wonder why he came. He doesn't seem the type for weddings."

"Probably just came to keep an eye on me," Harry offered.

"Yeah you're probably right. I just hope he's not going to grumble all night," Ron said. "I already have a headache from standing here so long. It must be sunset now."

Harry looked toward the sky. It would probably be another twenty minutes before it was picture perfect.

"I think we should grab a seat before everything is filled up. I'm sure the other guests will be able to find their way in." Harry said, getting quite bored standing in the same spot for several hours. It seemed like thousands of people had arrived. The rest of the members from the Order of the Phoenix had arrived. There were old classmates, and Gringotts workers, and family friends. Greeting person after person, some arriving by Dae bus(1), others by portkey, but most by apparating. It was exhausting and Harry was ready for a break.

Ron didn't answer him. "Blimey look at those three," he said temporarily forgetting his manners and pointing at three people that just stepped out of a muggle car. From the drivers seat stepped a huge man wearing a tan robe with complex hieroglyphics decorating the hem of the garment. The right side of his face was also covered with strange markings. His head was nearly shaved save for one long braid to the side. He had a firm set mouth and held his head high. Out of the passenger's seat stepped a beautiful exotic woman with lavender eyes. She wore a dark purple dress, alluring as the night sky, with a high slit and a low back and one strap hanging sensually off the shoulder. She had a far off look in her eyes like a goddess of mystery. But the strangest one, stepped out of the back seat. He too had lavender eyes and dark skin like the woman, but had wild blonde hair. He wore black jeans with more zippers and chains than Harry could count. He wore a silver shirt that hugged his body and showed just a little middrift. He also had a leather jacket that flared around him like a cape. To complete his outfit was one shredded blood red tie.

The young stranger glared at Harry, "What are you looking at?" The boy seemed to have a bad attitude that matched his taste in clothing.

His two companions sighed and the woman spoke before Harry could say anything. "You obviously," the woman snapped at the young man. "I told you to change into something decent."

"This is something decent," the blonde grumbled. "And I wore the tie like you said."

"But you ripped it," the woman reminded him

"So. You should be happy that's the only thing I ripped," the younger said with a heated glare.

"Forget it," the woman said, "I concede the battle to win the war. I'm happy we got here at a decent hour and in one piece. That is a miracle in itself. Now we might as well enjoy ourselves. And please be polite, Malik," she added as an afterthought.

"Your definition of polite and my definition are two different things, dear sister" Malik said coolly.

"Then follow my definition," the woman retorted.

Harry noticed that throughout the whole conversation, the large man remained silent, apparently used to this sort of bickering.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior. He's still uneasy around strangers," the woman said addressing Harry and Ron. "I am Isis and these are my brothers Malik and Rashid.

Ron recovered enough to introduce himself. "Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter." There wasn't the usual gasp or the 'Please can I take your picture' that Harry had been experiencing that day. Malik and Rashid didn't make any noise of recognition but Isis nodded gravely.

"I had hoped Fate would have our paths cross. This is a pleasure," Isis said in a whisper.

"Er yeah," Harry said awkwardly.

"Um are you guys friends of my brother?" Ron asked figuring they were some weird people Bill met in Egypt.

"Yes," Isis said not bothering to ask whom his brother was. "Your brother has a tendency to venture into places better left forgotten. He has given us quite a headache back in Egypt."

Ron smiled at this. It was just like his brother to go places no one else would dare.

"Well, the wedding should start soon. You better grab a seat," Harry said ushering the three in.

"Tell me again why we are here," Malik growled, after they were barely passed Harry and Ron.

"For the last time. Bill is a good friend of mine. So you will treat him with respect," Isis said sternly.

"Let me rephrase that. Tell me why I am here," Malik said annoyed.

"Because I said so. And I can't leave you at home," Isis said with a heavy sigh.

"You always treat me like a child," Malik said his temper rising.

"Because you insist on acting like one," Isis replied logically.

"One little incident and you act like it's the end of the world," Malik said loudly.

"That's because your 'little incident' nearly caused the end of the world," Isis pointed out coldly.

Malik couldn't say much to that but he continued to complain. "Nag, nag, nag. That's all you ever do. I'd rather have that blasted tomb robber harass me than be here with you nagging and these wizards gawking."

"Malik, is that you?"

"Ryou?"

...

..0.

.0.0

I figured if there is a Knight bus there has to be a Dae bus. I know Dae isn't a word but I couldn't think of anything else. More about the bus later.

Yeah Malik has entered the picture. Took him five chapters to get here but he's here.

All right I'll update soon. So until then read and review.


	6. Bliss Interrupted

**Chapter 6: Bliss Interrupted**

* * *

Lil' Black Bamboo: So sorry for the cliffy let's find out what happens, Yeah does little happy dance

Disclaimer: I am a fanfic writer enough said.

A few notes

Cori Rain: The death eaters won't play too much an active role, but their indirect way of tampering is quite interesting. I think you'll like it anyway.

Sakura: Thank you very much. You're so nice

albino-yaoi: Yep I just had to put Malik in. He's so awesome.

Maki-sama: Thanks for the review. I'll be sure to update frequently.

Twin Tails Speed: Thank you! Love you!

Peter Kim: I like the Ghouls too. Hopefully I'll find some interesting way to use them.

Chosha Kurenai: Thanks for reviewing. Ha ha you're right, Malik and Bakura. Talk about double the trouble.

Randomly Random: I solemnly swear this is not shonen ai. Aside from personal beliefs, I'm just not a romance writer. I don't think I could be write a convincing gay Harry. Harry is hundred percent straight.

Sorry to everyone else who disagrees or reads in between the lines. Hey, whatever floats your boat.

Marcella Jole' Mercilee: Thanks for the review and the next time if I ever finish this story a special sister story will be my first project.

.

..

...

"**What did you do to them?" the little boy asked terrified.**

"**I think that had more to do with you than with me," came a distant reply.**

"**What do you mean?" the boy asked nervously.**

"**What I mean my dear child is that you have great potential. You will make a fine host," the voice said with a sickly sweetness.**

"**Go away. I hate you," the boy shrieked.**

"**You only hate yourself, my dear one. Because deep down, you took great pleasure in hearing those kids scream," the darkness whispered, so softly. "You were the one that did those things. I played no part. That was you and you alone. You know I would never lie to you."**

**The boy only nodded as he felt the darkness pull around his heart.**

0.0.0.

"Malik I can't believe it's you. It's nice to see familiar faces," Ryou said happily.

"Ryou… it is Ryou right? Not some duel challenged, back-stabbing thief?" Malik asked eyeing the white haired boy suspiciously.

"Yes it's me. I doubt he would ever say he's happy to see someone," Ryou said with a small smile.

"True enough," Malik said with a laugh. "So what are you doing here? Ryou? Ryou?"

Ryou's gentle smile had been replaced by a wicked grin, his stance grew tenser, his attitude cockier, and his hair seemed just a little wilder. "Believe or not, my arrogant tomb keeper, I am happy to see you."

"Well I'm not happy to see you. Because of you I had to wait around for Yami to save me. Do you know how humiliating that was?" Malik fumed before a small smirk played at his lips. "Wait, I guess you do. After all he saved you too."

Bakura glared at the Egyptian boy. "I have been in and out of the shadow realm for several millennia. I assure you I would have gotten out without his help," he said defiantly but he still sounded very bitter that the pharaoh had unconsciously released his soul after defeating Marik.

"Besides it was your stupid ideas that lead to our defeat in the first place," Bakura retorted.

"No, it was you not listening to my ideas and your poor dueling skills, that cost us the fight. Obviously if I had had a body, I would have defeated my yami hands down," Malik said crossing his arms and returning Bakura's glare.

"Ah yes because it's proven that hikaris are sooo much stronger than their yamis," Bakura said sarcastically.

At this point a fistfight might have developed had not Isis intervened.

"Okay that's enough from the both of you. This is a wedding. And we are guests. So let's pretend to be decent," Isis said stepping between the two feuding boys.

"I will if he will," Malik said crossly.

"That is so childish," the spirit said with a smirk. "Fortunately for you, I do not fight with little babies."

Malik was about to go off again when his rival suddenly disappeared and he was met with the lighter version, looking a little confused and embarrassed.

Malik relaxed. There was no point in going off at Ryou. He rather liked the timid, gentle boy. And it would be nice to get to know him better. They barely had time to socialize during battle city.

"I believe we were having a civil conversation," Malik said to Ryou, who blinked in surprise.

"Oh yeah. You asked me why I was here. Fleur is my cousin," Ryou said recovering himself.

"I didn't know you were related to wizards," Malik said with a look of disbelief.

"Neither did I," Ryou admitted. "In fact I didn't even know about other magicks before my father told me."

"Your father told you. He doesn't seem like the type to marry a witch. Not that I know him, but…" Malik trailed off with a vague wave of his hand.

"I understand. But Father was different back then," Ryou said sadly before he covered up his feelings with a smile. "Well, we really should grab a seat."

"Yeah sure," Malik said following the other teen. "Hey what are you wearing?" Malik asked, just noticing Ryou's dress robes.

"Oh yeah, Jacquline and Anne Marie dressed me," Ryou said with a blush.

The robes were a midnight blue with strays of silver misted over the fabric. Malik was strongly reminded of a moonlit night sky with whisps of clouds trailing by. The tiny jewels embroidered into the garment twinkled like stars. "Ryou: child of the night," Malik said with a grin.

"I feel like I'm dressed for Halloween," Ryou said fidgeting with the robes.

"Nonsense, you look beautiful," Malik said encouragingly.

"Well, thank you. But I'm not sure if it's a compliment if a guy is called beautiful," Ryou said. "But I will take it with the best of intentions anyway. Thank you Malik."

"Right," Malik said feeling a little self-conscious.

"Keep up Malik," Isis called from ahead and the two boys rushed after her.

Malik let out a low whistle as he walked over to where the wedding was to take place. In front of him was a magnificent archway made entirely of flowers. But they were flowers unlike any he had ever seen. Each one sparkled as brilliant as a star and emitted a pure and alluring fragrance. A gazebo stood at the far end. It shimmered with an iridescent glow, as if it had been carved from mother-of-pearl. Etched into each pillar was an intricate floral design. Placed in front of the gazebo were rows upon rows of white chairs and each row connected by floral garlands. But the most impressive part was the lake, set on the left side of the gazebo, shimmering with the setting sun. Swans swam in its waters and above them, bright lights danced hypnotically.

Ryou smiled. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I got to hand it to those wizards. They know how to decorate," Malik responded.

Isis came behind them. "Ah, Bill is so lucky. It makes me reflect on some of the choices I have made. Perhaps one day, I shall be the one walking down the aisle," Isis murmured dreamily.

"Stop acting so girly. It doesn't suit you. And besides, you haven't even had a boyfriend," Malik snorted.

"For your information, plenty of eligible young bachelors have been knocking at my door," Isis replied with a huff.

"Oh you mean the mailman? Sorry Isis he doesn't count," Malik said.

"Hey let's not start a fight now," Ryou said coming in between the two angry siblings. "Let's enjoy today…or I guess I should say tonight."

Isis nodded and Malik grunted an approval. Finally each and every guest was seated. Excitement was in the air and people waited eagerly the arrival of the bride. First Lady Asceline flowed down the aisle, dressed in a white ceremonial gown, as beautiful as a bride. She ascended to the center of the gazebo and turned to face the crowd, a look of reserved joy on her face.

Bill came through the archway, striding down the lane, with a smile the size of Texas. Whispers of "Oh, he's so handsome" rose from some of the girls. Even Isis's eyes were shining. The scars seemed only to make him exotic and rugged, fitting for his personality. Bill's smile grew even bigger, if that was possible. Mrs. Weasley and Desiree were already sniffling in the front row. Charlie then entered as best man escorting the maid of honor, Fleur's best friend, Claire. Then came the bridesmaids, Ginny, Amy, Gabrielle, Jacqueline, Ophelia, and Mirabella. Each was dressed in flowing gowns of deep red, each one like a magnificent rose. Then the flower girl came. It was little Anne Marie who went skipping down the aisle throwing petals that turned into butterflies in midair. Anne Marie waved energetically when she saw Ryou and Ryou gave a small wave back. Then came little Jacques as the ring bearer. The boy was staring down at his toes, taking extra precaution not to trip.

At last Fluer came. Her gown floated about her as she walked. It was made out a material Ryou had never seen before. The fabric seemed to capture the light of sunset and reflect it back to enchant the viewers. A silver tiara was on her head. She was dressed like a princess out of a fantasy. As the setting sun surrenders to the moon, the fairy princess emerges in all her radiance. That was Fleur. Her face glowed with joy, her eyes already glistening from tears of happiness.

Her happiness was contagious and everyone could not stop smiling. Lady Asceline rose her hands at the excited crowd. "We are here to wed this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Everyone clapped, a few even whistled. Lady Asceline began to sing in ancient Veelan.

"Melmë ná asëa. Melmë ná manë Melmë yelta úmëa Melmë mer vórima(1)," Her words were full of love and beauty. They were the words of an angel singing from heaven.

Suddenly she broke off and turned towards the woods, a look of confusion on her face. A chill began to descend upon the crowd, an unnatural cold crept into their bones. The joy disappeared and worry covered their faces. People began to stand and look toward the forest and as they watched, out of the shadows came dark hooded creatures, shuffling slowly.

Ryou let out a strangled cry and fell into Malik's arms. Malik was also fighting to stay conscious. A bonbardment of old pain attacked him, the night of his branding, the day he killed his father, the darker deeds of Yami Malik. Agonizing memories flooded into his brain. Just as he knew he would lose himself to the darkness, he felt a sudden strength. Cool metal touched his hand, and instinctively he grabbed it, feeling stronger every second. Blearily he opened his eyes and saw Bakura standing over him, a mischevious grin on his face. Malik cautiously looked down and saw the millennium rod in his hand. "How?" was all he could whisper.

"No time for explanations, but that item will give you power. Now let's go play with the dementors," the spirit said with a laugh. Bakura ran towards the forest and Malik followed. There seemed to be hundreds of these creatures. Wizards and witches were brandishing their wands, yelling strange gibberish. But whatever they yelled seemed to be working. Silver creatures burst from their wands and began to drive away the dementors.

The two had reached the forest were more still were beginning to emerge. "Swords of concealing light," Bakura yelled and a border was formed between the forest and the wedding. "Now at least we get to play with the ones in here without being disturbed. I'm sure they can handle the few outside."

The dementors were now swarming around the two boys. Even with the rod, Malik felt weary. "Let's finish this quickly."

"For once I agree with you," Bakura said with a smirk and drew a card. "Jowls of Dark Demise." From the darkness emerged a horrible creature, composed of nothing but a gaping jaw and sharp fangs. Two small eyes peered from inside the mouth. "Attack," Bakura shouted to the monster.

The monster attacked jaws lunging for the kill but the dementor was able to drain the creature before it was able to get a firm hold. Bakura's smirk did not falter.

"A planned sacrifice," Bakura said "Now you are mine. By destroying Jowls of Dark Demise I control you." The dementor drifted to his side ready and willing to help.

"First I equip Axe of Despair," Bakura said selecting his card. "Now attack your kinsmen."

The dementor with his new weapon swung the blade down against the nearest foe. The second dementor burst into shadows with a dying shriek.

Malik seeing Bakura's success followed suit. "Charm of Shabati." The small Egyptian figurine hovered in midair, glowing red eyes emanated from behind the doll. "Defense position."

One dementor advanced, sucking the life out of the carven servant.

"Thanks Shabati, you have served your master well." Malik then drew a second card. "Gravekeeper's Watcher." The card had always reminded him of Rashid, always watching over him. The card even had his noble bearing and that fierce loyalty in his eyes.

"Attack my Watcher. You have nothing to fear. Shabati's sacrifice means all attacks on you are useless," Malik said with a laugh. It had been so long since he dueled. Using the cards made him feel whole. He forgot the darkness pulling at his heart.

"Looks like the spell is wearing off," Bakura mused looking at the stumbling dementor. "Lesser fiend" Bakura said summoning a monster. "Destroy this fool." A creature with four arms appeared and destroyed the weakening dementor.

Malik had also summoned more monsters. "Gravekeeper's Assailant and Gravekeeper's Spear Solider, help your friend." Each monster came forth and began to destroy dementors right and left. Shabati's charm protected all cards with the name of the gravekeeper.

"I think it's time we finished this," Bakura called to the young tomb keeper.

"Yes, let's," Malik responded. "My gravekeepers you have done well. How about giving someone else a turn. The three warriors nodded and disappeared allowing Malik to summon a stronger monster. "Mystical Knight of the Jackal" A man with the head of a jackal, clad in armor jumped out of the shadows. "Attack," Malik commanded and with one sweep of its mighty claw half the dementors were slain.

Bakura smiled and summoned cave dragon. "Now I use polimerization to combine Cave Dragon and Lesser Fiend to summon Fiend Skull Dragon." With a mighty roar a dragon appeared cloaked in darkness. Shooting green and black flames the dragon obliterated the remaining dementors.

Bakura released the swords that had enclosed the forest and stepped out into the open field. He came face to face with Harry.

"Ryou are you all right?" Harry asked surprised to find that Ryou and his friend had just come out of the forest he had failed to enter.

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" Bakura said feigning the innocent 'Ryou smile.'

"I was afraid the dementors got you. There were a lot in the forest," Harry said.

"Well, we're fine. They all just left. I don't know why," Bakura said pretending to be puzzled.

"It probably had something to do with those swords," Harry said glancing back at the trees.

"What swords?" Malik asked enjoying the game.

"There were these swords. They seemed to be made of dark light. I couldn't get passed them. It was like trying to get through an electric fence," Harry said truly bewildered. He had never seen anything like them before.

"Where do you think they came from?" Bakura asked playing his part perfectly.

"No idea," Harry said shaking his head.

Suddenly a cry came forth. "Death eaters, death eaters."

Sure enough there was a small group of death eaters on the far side of hill. You could just barely make out their dark cloaks and skeleton masks. It seemed to be a standstill. The death eaters were hesitant to approach. The party goers, also, did not want to run. Finally, Bill stomped towards them, pointing his wand straight at them.

Instead of the expected confrontation with spells flying and curses landing, the death eaters disappeared.

"I should have known," Moody said stepping behind Harry. "The death eaters were behind this. Even though dementors are attracted to happy feelings, that was more than usual. The death eaters must have lead them here. They wanted the dementors to weaken us and then swoop in to kill you."

"Do you think so?" Harry said doubtfully. By now he was convinced that Lord Voldemort meant to kill him himself. Of course this particular group might have acted to gain favor with the dark lord.

"Yes, I do think so. And I'm going to stand watch in case they come back," Moody said irritably.

Harry turned to see that Desire was wailing. "Ruined, ruined, everyzing ees ruined."

"Eet ees not over," Fleur said consoling her mother. "Zis only adds to ze romance. My marriage was nearly over but for ze brave action of my husband and friends. Eet really makes me happy."

"Really?" Desire asked, sniffling.

"Truly," Fleur said firmly.

"Oh my precious daughter. How you make a muzzer proud," Desire said embracing Fleur.

"Okay, you heard my bride." Bill said with a cheer. "On with the wedding."

Everyone clapped and passed around chocolate. Crying children were quieted, despondent people began to recover the joy they had felt moments ago. Harry handed Bakura and Malik a bar chocolate.

"What's this for?" Malik said suspiciously.

"It's chocolate. It lessens the dementor's effects," Bakura explained , taking a bite out of his piece.

"Is it magic chocolate?" Malik asked giving it an experimental sniff.

"No it's just chocolate. Chocolate has chemicals that boost endorphins, gives one the feeling of being in love," Bakura said with a grin.

"You don't say," Malik said dryly before he took a bite. To his surprise it actually did make him feel better.

The three boys walked back towards the gazebo. Ginny ran up and hugged Harry. "Are you alright? I was worried about you."

"I'm fine," Harry said. Ginny nodded and went back in line with the other bridesmaids.

"Your girlfriend?" Malik asked casually.

"Well, not exactly. I mean we were but things got complicated. And well you know," Harry stammered out.

They each found their places and waited for Lady Asceline to begin. The old veela was strong against dementors. While dementors sucked happiness, veelas could fill men with bliss. Even at her age, Lady Asceline could still inspire courage in the hearts of men.

"Family and friends. We 'ave witnessed 'ere today, the power of love. Love can give us strength. Love can fill us with courage. Love is power. As theese dark times descend upon us, remember your love," Lady Asceline said.

Everyone in the crowd nodded approvingly as she continued. "Fleur and Bill, you 'ave wed in war. And zat is not always easy. But if you stay true to each other you will find it can also be the best of times. Your love will give you the strength and the hope you need to continue. You have my blessings." The couple then went into their vows and was clear that they meant every word from the very bottom of their hearts.

Lady Asceline smiled a Bill finished. "You may kiss the bride."

Bill grabbed Fleur and kissed her passionately, then picked her up and swung her in the air. Fleur laughed and cried and held on tight to her new husband. Together they painted a picture of absolute bliss.

...0

..0.

.0.0.

0.0.0

1)) The Veela Chant is basically Corinthians 13:4 with minor adjustments since my dictionary was limited. Anyone care to take a guess what language I used? A cookie to the winner.

Oh yes and all the duel cards are real cards, some from my collection, others I found on the web

Boy this was longer than I intended but tell me what you think.


	7. Conversations

**Chapter 7: Conversations**

* * *

Ack! How long has it been? A month? A year? Oh dear!

A thousand apologies but it seems I won't be able to update as frequently as I did over the summer.

The real world can suck like that. So the next update probably won't be until winter break

Any way to my dear fans

Kudos to Albino-Yaoi for guessing the language it was Quenya from JRR Tolkein. Cookie for you

TeeDee and Marcella Jole' Mercilee: nice try. You get a chocolate chip for taking a guess

Twin Tails Speed : thanks for your support

Peter Kim: thanks for all the info about Malik's deck. I'll try to use it but no guarantees. Bandit Keith? Hmm. Forgot about him. We'll see if he makes an appearance. As far as Malfoy goes, he probably won't show up till much later which makes me sad because I love Malfoy.

Drama Queen Girl: To all your questions and more: Wait and see. Even I don't know where this story is going

Chi Chan Lurks: Thanks for the positive input

Legende Heroique: Thanks. You're so nice

Avi Chant: Thanks. We'll see a little more of the 'dad and son' thing next chapter

KuramaKitsueRyu: Thanks. Will do

shadowkitsune-chan: Thanks and as far as wizards not noticing, it's necessary for plot development

Thanks again for being so patient now on with the story.

Oh disclaimer first: I don't own it. Nothing, nada, zip. Okay I am poor

0

0.0.0

.0.

.0.0.0.

..0

"**I never asked you your name," the boy said stirring in the arms of his protector.**

"**I told you, I am you. That's all you need to know," the spirit said adjusting himself around his young charge.**

"**That's not good enough. You need a name," the boy said stubbornly.**

"**Call me whatever you like," the darkness answered. "I gave up my true name a long time ago."**

"**Well what have you been called before?" the boy asked.**

"**Many names, I've lost count. King of Thieves, Soul Stealer, Ring Bearer, Vampire, Phantom, Demon, Devil." The boy turned and faced his spirit, a mirror image of himself with a few changes, the features sharper, the body stronger, the eyes darker, the mouth twisted into a feral grin.**

"**I don't think you're a devil. You grant my wishes, you give me power, you deal out justice, you damn the guilty, you're…you're a dark angel," the boy said with a smile. "My angel."**

**The spirit laughed, a sound that resembled more animal than human. "That is a new one. I can't say I like the name, but we'll see if you change your mind."**

**The boy giggled. "Goodnight Angel."**

"**Goodnight little one."**

0.0.0

Bill and Fleur walked hand in hand down the aisle, shortly followed by everyone else looking forward to a good meal.

On the other side of the house, there was at least twenty round tables set out, each with golden plates and goblets. Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny found a table of eight.

"Do you mind if we join you?" a soft voice asked. They looked up to see Ryou and his three Egyptian friends.

"Of course," Hermione said with a smile. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Rashid, Isis, and Malik Ishtar. Apparently they know Bill, and Isis has worked with him in Egypt. And this," Ryou said introducing the two girls to the Ishtars, "is Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. And you already met Ron and Harry."

"A pleasure," Isis said speaking for her silent brothers.

Shortly after the dinner was served, magically appearing on the plates.

"Wow, this is even better than a Hogworts feast," Ron said eagerly digging in.

"Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy?" Isis asked

"Uh-huh. Best bloody school in history," Ron said over a mouthful of lasagna.

"Yes I am familiar with it," Isis said with a knowing smile.

"And Professor Dumbledore? He was the greatest." But he looked troubled and shoved more food in his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk.

Isis nodded understandingly and dropped the subject. After dinner, the music started . A single wizard, stood as conductor, and directed instruments without musicians. "That must take a lot of talent." Isis murmured, watching as the man controlled string and brass in perfect harmony.

"Come on Ron, let's dance," Hermione said, grabbing Ron by the arm. Ron turned a deep shade of red and stumbled after her. Fortunately he remembered enough from his fourth year dance lesson, not to make a complete fool of himself.

"Will you dance with me, Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry hesitated for a few seconds before he relented and led Ginny to the dance floor.

Malik turned toward Ryou, prepared to have a heart to heart with the tomb robber. The spirit had switched places with his host sometime during the ceremony. Apparently the spirit was kind enough to think it would be a waste for Ryou to miss his first wedding.

But before Malik could even ask for Bakura , they were joined by none other than Bill and Fleur.

"Isis, I'm so glad you came," Bill said sitting in Harry's empty seat.

"Oh Bill, I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Isis said with a smile. "I'm so happy for you. You were always were the type to find joy when everyone else saw sorrow."

Bill smiled. "Yeah that's what you told me after you rescued me from that tomb of shadows."

Isis nodded. "Yes. Most people would have gone insane with despair but you kept your cool. I was truly impressed."

Bill shook his head. "I think if I had spent a few more minutes in that place, I really would have gone insane."

Isis noticed Ryou's questioning stare.

"What exactly did he get himself into?" Ryou asked, curious.

"Well, as you know our family guards many forbidden treasures and secret tombs. But sometimes things that should have not been forgotten are lost. One of these lost places was the Shrine of Wedju, a house for the ka of priests, peasants, and even gods. Over the millennia the sands of time had buried its secrets. Recently it was partially excavated by Pegasus J Crawford. Gringotts had reason to suppose that the shrine was of wizard origin and sent Bill to investigate." Isis explained.

Bill nodded, "Well, I went deeper than I should have gone and ran into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Ryou asked even though he had a good idea of what Bill meant.

"There were the usual traps and protection spells, but a lot of darker things I wasn't familiar with, monsters I had never seen before. And the whole time it felt like dementors were sucking me dry but my patronus wouldn't work," Bill said gravely.

"As fate would have it, I was also there investigating. Rumors had crept down to us that Shadi had made contact with Pegasus. Knowing that it is impossible to find Shadi when he doesn't want to be found, I decided to check in on Pegasus. At the very least, I thought I could reinforce the barriers to prevent Pegasus from awakening something best left alone." Isis said, a small smile beginning to form. "One could say I was guided to Bill. I gave him a hand with the guardians and led him out."

"Really Isis, you're being modest. When you say it, it sounds like I had everything under control. You can be so dramatic in foretelling the future or a tale from the past but you were never very good at telling your own story," Bill said fondly.

"Bill I think you're the one not giving yourself credit," Isis said "The way you would tell it, I would be the knight in shinning armor and you would be the damsel in distress."

"I wouldn't take it that far. But I am man enough to admit I have never been so scared in my life. One thing for sure. I will never set foot in another shadow temple again," Bill said firmly.

"That is a path I do not see before you. The shadows have been known to call to our hearts. We run but we always return. Let's say that I look forward to working with you again," Isis said smoothly.

"I really do love Egypt," Bill said demurely.

Fleur gave a slight cough and muttered something that sounded like, "As long as that's all you love down zere." Throughout the whole conversation she was feeling a little left out and though she was not jealous, (Fleur Delacour was never jealous) it did make her pout. Isis smiled politely and took the hint.

"Well Bill all this reminiscing is fine but I think you have a hundred other guest who would like the same honor," she said taking a sip of her punch.

"I guess you're right. Come on Fleur. We're the most popular people here. I think we're in for a long busy night," Bill said standing up and offering Fleur his hand.

Fleur nodded placing her hand in her husband's. "Goodbye Isis dear," with a wave, all resentment forgotten as she gazed into Bill's loving eyes.

"I still can't believe you're related to her," Malik said to Ryou, his eyes still on Fleur. "I mean I know you look alike but I'd never guess you had witches and veelas in your family."

"I always suspected it. I sensed the magic in his blood," a sharp voice said. Once again the tomb robber had dropped in unannounced. Malik chose to show his disapproval by ignoring the spirit. Bakura continued on anyway. "I saw his mother once before she died. She was special." His tone was neutral and his eyes were distant.

Malik frowned slightly. "Kinda strange how the mom and the sister died right after you showed up."

"What are you trying to imply?" Bakura's voice was dangerous It was a tone Malik had never heard before; an anger that the tomb robber didn't even display to those he was about to kill. Malik felt a slight chill run through him. There was a deadly warning in that voice and Malik knew immediately that he had overstepped his bounds.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," Malik said quickly.

"Yes you did. But I feel generous so I'll ignore it," Bakura said returning to his usual moody self.

Malik nodded, a wave of relief washing over him. But he also cursed himself. He had never given in to the tomb robber so quickly, but it was a low blow. He should know that however much the spirit liked to give Ryou a hard time, he would never hurt him that deeply.

"I know you want to talk about certain things. Come let's take a walk," Bakura said getting up.

"Yeah all right," Malik agreed.

"Where are you two going?" Isis said suspiciously.

"No where," they both answered at the same time.

Isis eyes narrowed. "I don't trust either of you. But I'll let you go. There's no point trying to stop the inevitable. Sooner or later the two of you will start trouble."

Both boys, gratefully for Isis good mood., quickly found a place to themselves .

"All right start talking," Malik said leaning against an oak tree. "When did you get my rod?"

"Correction it was the pharaoh's rod when you gave it to him and now it is mine. You're just borrowing it," Bakura responded.

"That still doesn't answer my question. When did you get it? How?" Malik said a little annoyed.

"It was so simple it was rather disappointing," Bakura said with a short laugh. "Did you know that when the Pharaoh left for America he left the items in the care of a single old man?"

Malik narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?" he asked suspiciously, just the barest hint of alarm in his voice.

"Really Malik, I'm almost offended. Did you really think I would kill Yugi's grandfather? It would have been pointless."

"It would have angered the pharaoh. Ra knows you're always looking for some way to piss him off." Malik said, his voice still tense.

"True but to cause the pharaoh true anguish, it would be far better to kill the old in man in front of him. There's nothing that hurts more than being unable to protect the ones you love, to be completely helpless," the spirit said in a cold, hollow voice He gazed at Malik, his face blank and impassive.

Malik was silent for a long time. At times, he still didn't know what to make of the ancient tomb robber. Although they shared many similarities, it was still difficult to know what the other was thinking. Finally he asked "Why give it to me?"

"Because now you're useful," Bakura said with a smirk.

"Useful?" Malik said eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yes an item holder is a far more useful accomplice than some hotheaded punk," Bakura replied.

"Why would I help you?" Malik demanded.

"Because you'll like it better than the alternative," the tomb robber said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, and what's that?" Malik said sourly.

"Three alternatives actually. One: returning to Egypt under the constant scrutiny of your clan," Bakura said holding up one finger.

Malik flinched at this suggestion. Most of his relatives still had not forgiven him for his betrayal, constantly talking behind his back, shooting disapproving glares, and generally making his life miserable. It was actually somewhat a relief when they went to England.

"Alternative two: you can travel with your sister's exhibit. I hear they're going to launch a tour of Europe." Bakura continued holding up a second finger.

Malik shook his head at this. He already knew that exhibit inside an out. Even Isis had grown weary of duel monsters and apocalyptic visions. She had relinquished control of the pieces to a cousin, a cousin Malik did not like.

"And finally alternative three: you can join your sister at her new job in Hogwarts," Bakura said with a very wicked grin holding up the third finger.

Malik stared at the tomb robber, mouth slightly open, until he finally found his voice. "What did you say?"

"Your sister was offered a job at Hogwarts. Transfiguration teacher." Bakura said as if it was common knowledge. "Don't tell me she didn't tell you?"

"How do you know?" Malik asked, still not ready to believe it was true.

"I'm a thief. Knowledge is a precious commodity in my line of work. It's my job to know," Bakura said with a positively evil grin.

Malik spluttered, speechless. He couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"I see you are troubled. Talk it over with your sister if you don't believe me. My offer will still stand in the morning." Bakura said still smirking.

"What exactly is your offer?"

"A road trip of sorts. One that promises to be quite entertaining. First stop: Godric's Hollow."

0.0.0.

Harry looked on the merrymaking with an expression similar to nostalgia, as if this moment was already in the past and he was far, far away. He was reserved and silent, knowing a dark path lay before him and a heavy burden was on his shoulders. He still wasn't sure if the prospect of Ron and Hermione accompanying him oh his doomsday mission was a good idea or not. There was a good chance (a very good chance) they might all die. He knew he could never live with himself if anything happened to his friends. It would be wise to leave them at Godric's Hollow. But would he be able to do it? Given his own desperate need for his friends and Ron and Hermione's stubbornness, leaving them behind might prove impossible. He gave a mental shrug. Que será será. All he could do was face it and hope for the best.

It was starting to get dark and the bride and groom were turning in for the night. A luxurious tent was set up outside the house. The colors and structure made it resemble more of a castle than a tent and knowing wizard tents, Harry knew that if the outside was this lavish, the inside would be pure magic. The bride and groom bid their adieus and thanked everyone, then went to enjoy a more intimate setting. With a few choice spells, the mess was cleaned up, the decorations vanished, and the illusions lifted. Harry crept away to his bedroom, hoping to avoid everyone, but was surprised to see Ryou already in bed. 'But then again, he doesn't seem to be the social type,' Harry thought to himself.

"Hello Harry," Ryou said looking up. He was reading a letter.

"Oh hi. Er…great wedding huh?" Harry said trying to be friendly. For some reason Ryou struck him as creepy. Especially when he was among the shadows.

"I suppose. It was magical."

Harry couldn't tell if he said it with humor or sarcasm. Harry was about to turn to his own bed when Ryou's voice called out to him. "Harry." In fact it was almost hypnotic. Harry turned, not knowing what to expect.

"Where did you get this," Ryou asked softly.

At first Harry didn't even know what he was talking about. Then he saw the letter, saw it was a small fragment of ancient parchment and recognized it. Anger boiled in him and he glared at Ryou. "That's mine," he said through gritted teeth. Ryou didn't seem fazed at all. In fact, he looked rather amused.

" 'To the dark lord.' Had a career change eh, Harry?" Ryou said with a dark smile.

"Give it back!" Harry yelled. He didn't know why he was so angry. Maybe it was his only clue, but it was more likely because Dumbledore died for that scrap of paper. And Dumbledore dying in vain was more than Harry could handle.

"Now why should I do that?" Ryou said with a slow smile. "And unless you really are the dark lord, it seems that you have stolen this. Now I have stolen it from you fair and square."

"Why would you want it? It's no use to you!" Harry said trying to bring his temper in check.

"And you find use in it? Do you even know who R.A.B is?" Ryou said with a strange glint in his eye.

Hary glanced warily at Ryou. Could this even be the same quiet boy that he had been sharing a room with?

"No? I didn't think so," Ryou smirked. "Did you think that if you stared at it long enough, the answer would come to you? Ha!"

Harry lunged at the silver haired boy trying to get the paper when before he knew what happened, he was pinned on his back. His arms held down, his legs trapped, with Ryou's face mere centimeters away from his own. He felt the other boy's hot steady breath and saw his cold smile.

"Relax Harry. I'm not here for a fight. At least, not yet," Ryou said calmly.

"What do you want then?" Harry said with narrowed eyes. He didn't trust Ryou right now.

"Just answer this question. How did a baby defeat one of the greatest wizards of all time?"

Harry's mouth opened slightly. He was experiencing a strange sense of devajvu.

"My mother," Harry said after a pause. "She died to save me." He didn't know why he was telling the truth, but he was tired of explaining.

"Protection magic?" Ryou murmured. "Ancient, very ancient. Was it just a fluke? Or could she have intentionally preformed it? I had heard rumors, but I was skeptically to believe that a modern day witch could do such a thing, or that the dark lord would have fallen to something so simple." He laughed harshly. "That was quite pathetic of him."

Harry stared at the other boy, speechless. He didn't know what to make of him. The Japanese boy couldn't have been a death eater. He was too bold, yet spoke of Voldemort with almost a familiarity. Who could he be?

"I'll tell you what Harry," Ryou said with a teasing smile. "I won't kill you. In fact I'll let you continue on until your final confrontation with the dark lord. I think a battle will be good for the both of you. If sources are correct, the two of you seem gravitate toward each other and will continue to do so until one kills the other. So far be it for me to interrupt."

Harry glared still not knowing what to make of all this.

"So instead Harry Potter. I will watch you. I confess, you intrigue me. Understand I do not offer my allegiance, but I promise you will not die until you face the dark lord. Then all bets are off."

Harry stared at Ryou uncomprehending "Why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say I made a promise to a little brat prince. So I will see this through." His eyes became almost gentle as if remembering something cherished and sad at the same time. "Relax, Harry." Ryou said soothingly, finally getting up off the boy-who-lived and guiding him toward his own bed. Ryou placed a hand on Harry forehead. "Sleep. Let the shadows of dreams embrace you." Harry found himself compliant, and submitted himself to sleep. Harry felt his eyes close under that hypnotic voice and he gave way to darkness. He dreamed of shadows and red eyes.

0.0.0

/What did you talk to Harry about?/ Ryou asked after finding the mental block lifted. He was in control of his body now.

/This and that/ his yami said playfully

/Come on, no secrets. Just tell me why at least/ Ryou said

/Two reasons. One I had to confirm some suspisions. And two: to plant an idea in his head/ /Bakura said.

/Which was?/ Ryou asked.

/Something between an encouragement and a warning/

/Yami. Please don't tease me/ Ryou said with a pout.

/But its so much fun. Very well. I merely conveyed to Harry that interested third parties are watching/

/He won't hate me in the morning. Will he?/ Ryou asked cautiously. Too often had his yami ended a friendship without Ryou's knowledge. It always made for a sad and awkward morning.

/Unlikely. He probably will think the whole encounter was a dream anyway/

/Thank you yami/ Ryou said smiling.

/Bah I didn't do it for you. It's just more convenient if he doesn't suspect us/ Bakura growled

/Okay. Oyasuminasai/

/Good night hikari/

...

...

...

End of chapter 7

Review please

Criticism welcome


	8. Abandonment

**Chapter 8: Abandonment**

* * *

Lil Black Bamboo: I am sooooooo soooooorrrrrry. It has been almost a year since I last updated. Well I'm in college now (does a victory dance) but with homework and a job I'm swamped (cries in a corner) so I haven't had a chance to work on the fic.

Anyway in light of the last enstallment of Harry Potter I was uncertain about continuing but I decided to go with it anyway. I had a basic outline of sorts before the book was released so I'll continue to follow that just throwing in a few new things here and there. But mostly I'll pretend I haven't read the seventh book. So they're will probably be very few spoilers for those who haven't finished it yet.

As usually bold is in the past

/../ is hikari to yami and /…/ is yami to hikari

Short recap since it has been about a year.

Kosuke, Ryou's father is very worried about his son, fearing that his behavior might lead to criminal activities among other things, Kosuke takes Ryou to England. Ryou discovers that he is related to Fluer Delacour, their mother's are cousins both raised by Lady Asceline DeAngeli a veela. Angeline, Ryou's mother, moved to England when she was seventeen, to live with her biological father who was an auror. Later she met Kosuke and they lived in England until her death. Kosuke left with Ryou to Japan and the family refused to speak with him. Before the wedding, Asceline takes Kosuke aside and gives him a thing or two to think about. Then Malik shows up. Apparently Bill is a friend of Isis. He had accidentally stumbled upon a temple protected by shadow magic and Isis rescued him. The wedding was a near disaster as dementors invaded but Malik and Bakura saved the day. Bakura had given Malik the Millenium Rod and in exchange he asks him to accompany him to Godric's Hollow.

0

0.0

0.0.0

"**What are you reading, little one?" the spirit asked the boy.**

"**A book about quests and dark lords and… rings of power," the boy said with just a hint of amusement.**

"**You don't say?" the spirit said with a nod of approval. "That is good, very good indeed."**

**The boy nodded and read a passage out loud. "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."**

**The spirit was silent but a wicked smile was on its ghostly face.**

**The boy looked up at the spirit. "I have the One Ring don't I?"**

"**I'm not sure about the 'One Ring' but that is a ring a power you wear around your neck. It is the Millennium Ring and the darkest of all the items. He who wields it, is granted untold powers, able to bend the Shadows to their will."**

**The boy's eyes gleamed with anticipation as he returned to his book. "One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne in the land of Mordor where shadows lie." A small smile crept upon his lips and he laughed.**

0.0.0

Ryou yawned and stretched, smiling at the sun's rays that gently woke him up. Ron was still snoring but Harry's bed was empty. A flash of panic went through Ryou. Had Bakura changed his mind and killed Harry in his sleep? But all was well. Harry was by the window, a worried frown creasing his brow.

"Good morning Harry," Ryou said approaching quietly, careful not to wake Ron.

Hary slowly withdrew from his reprieve and blinked twice, as if not understanding what was just said to him. Ryou smiled uncertainly, "Ano.. Harry are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah… I'm fine, just a little… foggy right now," Harry said slightly dazed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you last night. You were just curious about that note. I'd be suspicious too if I were you."

"Um no problem," Ryou said sheepishly, not entirely sure what took place between his yami and Harry last night. "I'm sure I took what wasn't mine to take." Knowing his yami this was a safe bet.

Harry shrugged noncommittally and extended his hand. "There's nothing to forgive. Friends?" Harry said with a genuine smile.

Ryou smiled back and shook Harry's hand. "Friends."

Harry still felt a little muddled; details were fuzzy. He knew that Ryou had gotten the letter and there was a heated argument but he couldn't recall exactly what was said. He was about to question Ryou more about last night's events, when heard Ginny's call of "Breakfast, breakfast!" Everyone's clue to rush downstairs, if they expected a plate.

"Guess we should make the mad dash for the morning meal," Harry said with a wry grin as he watched Ron clammer out of bed.

Ryou nodded and followed the British boy out the door.

"Hello dears," came Mrs. Weasley's gentle voice, as Ryou and Harry entered the kitchen

Ryou smiled at Mrs. Weasley. It was always nice to see this woman, always warm and open and well… motherly. It made Ryou feel like his own mother was with him when he was around Mrs. Weasley.

"Have you seen my father?" Ryou asked her. He hadn't seen his father since he overheard the conversation between his frazzled father and his powerful aunt. Ryou was beginning to worry and he really wanted to talk to his father.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head but pointed to the simmering pot, "Are you hungry? I'm afraid all I have is porridge but there's plenty".

"Thank you but I don't want to infringe on your hospitality and overstay our welcome. We should probably leave today," Ryou said skeptically eyeing the small pot that promised to feed twenty people.

"Nonsense. You're not leaving until you've had a bite to eat. Can't send guests away on an empty stomach, now can I?" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully. Seeing Ryou always put Mrs. Weasley in a good mood. It was so refreshing to hear a polite, quiet voice among the mass of loud French busybodies.

Ryou relented and began to nibble at some toast. More and more guests began to filter in and seeing that none were his father, Ryou grew more and more agitated. Finally Lady Asceline entered the kitchen, which was unusual as she usually took her meals in her room. Everyone forgot to breath as they awaited her command. Fortunately only one person had her attention. Unfortunately it was Ryou.

"Ryou come wiz me," Lady Asceline ordered, and Ryou rose to obey at once

Once they were out of earshot, Lady Asceline turned to her young grandson. "Ryou your fazer is gone," she said bluntly. Ryou stared dumbfounded not comprehending. Seeing his blank stare, the old veela chose to elaborate. "'e 'as realized the error of 'is parenting ways and finding 'imself unable to change, 'e 'as left you in my capable 'ands." Ryou's mouth formed a tiny 'o' but he was unable to say anything. Asceline went on " I am offering you a choice. "You will be 18 in a few weeks correct?" Ryou nodded numbly. "You are an adult and can make your own decisions. You can come wiz me to France and I will try to teach you how to control your power in ze veela fashion. You can also stay here in England. Some of your cousins are staying to "fight ze good fight' as they say." Or you can return to Japan and finish school. I will send you money to support yourself," She might have sighed but that wasn't befitting a matriarch. "You do not 'ave to decide right now. I'll give you 24 hours to decide. You are dismissed," She said with a wave of her graceful hand.

Ryou walked away as quickly as he could without looking disrespectful but once he got outside, he broke into a run. He didn't know where he was running to as long as he could get away from the agony within his heart. He didn't know how long he ran but when he finally stopped he had no idea where he was. He collapsed on the ground near a tree and broke down weeping. Huge tears rolled down his cheeks and his whole body shook uncontrollably. He felt so alone, abandoned by his own father. 'If only I could just sit here and die,' Ryou thought miserably to himself, before a voice broke through his thoughts. /Never Hikari. I would never let my light go out/ Ryou was surprised to feel two strong arms encircle him a tight hug. His yami rarely took on a physical form and when he did it was never to show kindness. But at the moment Ryou didn't care to puzzle over the unfathomable inner workings of the tomb robber. Instead, he buried his face in the chest of his stronger half, clutching a shirt that mirrored his own, letting the tears flow.

Ryou woke up unsure where he was when he heard the chirping of birds, saw the sun rays filtering down through the trees, and felt the cool breeze against his face. It all came flooding back to him. He didn't know what he was going to do, he hung his head is despair.

You'll have to go back The tomb robber said gently.

Ryou shook his head, he didn't want to do anything. /At least get directions back to the Leaky Cauldron./

/Why?/ Ryou mumbled listlessly.

/That's where Malik is staying/ The tomb robber said calmly.

/We're going to live with Malik?/ Ryou asked startled. Ryou hadn't really thought of the ancient spirit and the Egyptian boy as friends but then again he was the closest thing they got.

/Well, I'm not living with the wizards/ Bakura said adamantly, /Besides its only a temporary arrangement. Maybe for a day or two/

/And then where?/ Ryou asked

/Godric's Hollow/ came the simple reply.

/Godric's Hollow?/ Ryou remembered his Yami mentioning it to Malik before he had been blocked out. So you're still going there?

/Yes, I have some unfinished business there and who knows when we'll be in the neighborhood again?/ Bakura said amiably. Ryou shook his head but a smile smile hinted its way across his face.

/Lead the way/ Ryou submitted. In actuality, Ryou doubted he could even stand at this point, he was so drained. Bakura took over and with the help of the ring, he lead them out of the woods. He stopped outside the Weasley's gate.

/Do you want to say goodbye or shall I do it for you?/ his voice was surprisingly gentle, showing an unexpected consideration for the family.

/I… I should do it. They have all been very kind. I owe them that much/ Ryou found himself in full control and almost stumbled at the sudden swap. He squared his shoulders and entered the house. He was immediately swept into a hug.

"Oh Ryou dear, we were so worried," Mrs. Weasly said her voice slightly shaking. "I was just about to send the boys off to look for you. But _she_ insisted we leave you alone," At this she realeased Ryou and sent a disapproving glare at Lady Asceline who had taken up residence in the living room, claiming the largest chair to support her slight frame.

"It's okay. I needed to think," Ryou took a deep breath, "Mrs. Weasley could you tell me how to get back to the Leaky Cauldron."

"You're leaving," Lady Asceline said from her throne like chair. It wasn't really a question but Ryou answered anyway.

"Yes. I'm sorry but I can't stay with you. I don't belong."

Her lips drew into a tight purse. "You're staying wiz zat Egyptian boy that waz 'ere at ze wedding," she said in a disapproving tone.

Ryou grew a little defensive. "He's my friend. I trust him and besides Isis and Rashid will be there too. They're good people."

"I will be the judge of zat. I will meet zese friends of yours," Lady Asceline said rising from her chair. Ryou nodded meekly. He had a feeling that prtotesting would be most unwise.

"What iz ze best way to get to ze Leaky Cauldron?" Lady Asceline said addressing Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley thought a moment before answering. "Well it used to be floo powder but in this current crisis its use has been banned. They don't want death eaters unexpectedly popping up. So now the best way is by the Dae bus.

"A bus?" Lady Asceline said sounding completely disgusted.

"Pardon me, but there is nowhere to park your carriage," Mrs. Weasley gritted out.

"Very well. I see zere's no choice. We must all make some sacrifices in zese desperate times," Lady Asceline said with grace, ignoring the sarcasm in Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"We'll come with you," Mrs. Weasley said in a tone that left no room for argument. "We need to get school supplies for Ginny.

"Very well," Lady Asceline reluctantly relented. "Any else wish to come?"

"I'll come," Harry said not offering a reason but stole a quick glance at Ryou.

"I need a book at Flourish and Blots," Hermione spoke up. "Just because I'm not going to school doesn't mean I can't study."

"I'm definitely coming," Desiree shouted. "I too must meet zis Malik I cannot let Angeline's son run around wiz hooligans."

Ron decided to come to just to get out of the house. Mrs. Weasley lead the way as their small troupe marched out the front door and onto the main road. Mrs. Weasley stuck her wand out when she was sure everyone was ready. They didn't have to wait long, with a terrific bang, brilliant emerald bus appeared. A tall skinny girl with a mass of freckles and large front teeth greeted them with a wave.

"Welcome to the Dae Bus. My what a crowd. Let's see eight of you…that will be..." the girl said counting off.

Desire quickly whipped out her purse. "Don't worry Molly. I'll take care of zis," Her tone was a little patronizing but Mrs. Weasley let it slide.

"The name's Betty," girl said bouncing onto the bus after eagerly accepting Desire's tip. "This here is Sally," she said indicating the driver. A large woman with rosy cheeks beamed at them as the group filed into the bus.

There were large sofas and even tables and chairs where you could have tea. Ryou felt safer on a sofa Harry sat next to him and glanced at a distant looking Ryou. He knew what it was like to be alone and unwanted. But by your own father? The man was just cruel. He felt like he had to say something to ease the boy's suffering but Harry had never been good at expressing himself. At least Ryou was a boy thought Harry, remembering the fiasco with Cho.

"Ah Ryou?"

"Yes," Ryou answered politely turning to Harry. Harry gulped. It certainly didn't help that Ryou looked an awful lot like a girl.

"Your father… well…that was… bad… terrible, I mean," Harry finished lamely.

"It's alright I think I frightened him. He was in a lot of pain. He's better off without me, " Ryou said without much emotion.

"You can't say things like that," Harry said angrily. He couldn't stand to see those downcast eyes and that bitter smile.

"It's true there's nothing I can change about that. There's nobody alive that wants me I'm afraid," Ryou said. Apparently he thought this was funny, for a small smile played on his lips.

"I said don't talk like that. I never want to hear you say that again," Harry said fiercely, "Your not unwanted 'cause I want you!"

"What?" Ryou said bewildered.

"I mean… wait … that didn't come out right...oh bloody hell," Harry said burying his face in his hands.

"It's alright," Ryou said among mirthful laughter. "It's nice to know you care."

"Leaky Cauldron," the driver called.

Just as Harry was about to get up, Ryou touched Harry's arm lightly and leaned in so his breath tickled Harry's ear. "In fact it's quite alright, because I want you Harry Potter," he whispered sensually. The white haired boy broke into such an evil grin, Harry was strangely reminded of Voldemort. Chills ran down his back as he struggled to control his breathing, shocked into silence as he watched the other boy float gracefully down the bus steps.

Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder as walked stiffly out of the bus. "You alright, mate. You're looking a little pale." Ron had been dozing as he listened to Hermione drone on about independent study, so he didn't catch everything Harry and Ryou were talking about. But something had obviously upset his friend.

"It's nothing."

….

/Why did you have to do that Yami. That's so embarrassing/ Ryou hollered from his soul room. /You know he didn't mean it _that_ way./

The spirit just laughed. /Oh he's so much fun to tease. Harry Potter, boy wonder, getting flustered over a pretty face/

Ryou eeped and turned red from his soul room. /You don't mean that he actually…you know…likes likes me?/

/The spirit laughed again. I'm sure the boy's straight but you look so much like a girl, he doesn't know how to deal with you/

/I do not look like a girl/ Ryou pouted.

Bakura snorted. /Sure you don't/ Ryou huffed and fumed but he knew it was useless to argue. He did look a little bit like a girl (but only from certain angles!)

By this time the group had walked into the Leaky Cauldron and Bakura turned his attention to the proprietor, putting on his best Ryou manners.

"Excuse me , sir, but could you direct me to Malik Ishtar's room?" Tom looked suspiciously at the white haired boy but then saw Harry Potter. "Mr. Potter glad to see you… and Mrs. Weasley always a pleasure. Malike Ishtar you say. Room 303."

The group climbed the stairs and Bakura knocked loudly enough to be heard over the yelling from the other side of the door. "Do you know how much money it will be to replace a talking mirror. I can't believe you would let a mirror get the best of you." Isis voice came through the wall.

"What was I supposed to do? It wouldn't shut up."

"Ugh Malik you're impossible."

Bakura knocked again. Rishid wearily opened the door. "It's Bakura," his eyes linger over the others, "and company."

"Let them in," Isis called giving her brother an "I'll deal with you later" look.

Bakura smirked looking at the shattered glass. "Hm it seems anything can get a rise out of you. So much for your anger management classes."

Malik glared. He knew exactly to whom he was talking to now. "You want to end up like that mirror?"

Bakura sighed dramatically. "Oh now you make me feel so unwelcome. And here I was, looking forward to living together.

"What?" Malik screeched. Was this another sick joke? Cause if it was he did not find it funny.

"Tragically, my father has left me in a foreign country. I need a place too crash fro a few days." Bakura said flopping onto a bed.

"You didn't ki-" Malik shut up noticing the others in the entryway. No need for them to suspect Ryou of murder.

Lady Asceline spoke. "I don't zink zis a suitable group Ryou."

Isis regained her composure and addressed the matriarch calmly. "I know Malik has a temper and sometimes he's crude. But he would never hurt or abandon his friends." Lady Asceline sniffed clearly unconvinced.

"I'm sorry you disapprove," Bakura said with a bow. Really it was all he could do not to strangle this woman. But he would feign politeness for Ryou's sake. "Malik's my friend and I trust him with my life."

Malik gaped at the tomb robber. He wished he could record this moment. It was priceless, never had he seen the tomb robber act so… so Ryou-like.

"But Ryou you 'aven't finished school. Will you move to Egypt with zem?"

"Actually," Isis said, "We'll be staying here for a year."

"Not that again," Malik glowered, " I absolutely refuse to stay in this dreary country, end of discussion."

Isis shook her head. "And I told you, you can stay with Cousin Nita."

"No way she hates me. And besides, you're not even that good in wizard magic. What makes you think they'll even offer you the job?"

"Yes, I was meaning to ask you Isis, when did you learn wizard magic?" Bakura asked casually.

"Ah, well when I was eleven I got a letter to attend Temek: school of witchcraft and wizardry. As you can imagine Father was furious and refused to let me attend. It was only through our extensive libraries and a distant uncle removed from the clan's politics and who also had an affinity for wizard magic, that I was able to learn magic. Despite having a borrowed wand and an incomplete set of books, I was still able to excel, especially in transfiguration, which required a great deal of natural insight. However when I received the taunk my magical abilities tapered out, until all I had were the shadows," Isis said sadly.

"That was probably for the best," Bakura murmured.

"What do you mean?" Isis asked.

"Oh just that using wizard magic and shadow magic simultaneously can be dangerous if not channeled properly.

"That's interesting. That would explain why after I gave up the taunk, my witch powers came back to me."

Bakura nodded. "It's just your body's natural defense. Instead of trying to balance to different brands of magic, it simply repressed the inactive one. "

"How do you know this?"

"I'm older than I look," Bakura said grouchily.

Isis nodded. Digging up the tomb robber's past was never a wise activity. "So when Bill sent me the add in the prophet looking for a transfiguration and a defensive against the dark arts teacher , which I'm sure you somehow got your hands on," Isis said sending a glare at Bakura who feigned innocence, "I decided to apply. I've lived in the past awaiting the fulfillment of prophesy. But I see my role is over. Now I want to pave my own path. And Hogwarts seems a fine place to begin."

"Charming," Desiree said almost mockingly. "But with all this change for your little family. I'm sure you can't handle an unexpected guest. And Ryou is hardly suited for this kind of atmosphere. Our family is more than equipped to care for him." Her smile never wavered.

"Listen woman," Malik spat suddenly annoyed. "Ryou is not some doll you can dress up and take with you. He makes his own decisions. And he decided to live with us not you. And that's final. So Go Home!" Bakura noticed that Malik's hand was in his pocket as he ordered the woman out the door. Both boys had identical wicked grins as they watched a shocked Desiree head out the door.

"Desiree?" Lady Asceline called, confused, she had never seen her daughter back down so quickly.

"I'll go get her," Mrs. Weasley called heading after Desiree who was already making her way down the stairs.

Lady Asceline turned and Malik looked directly into her eyes. And for the first time in years she felt a spark of fear. "Leave" was his only command. Her feet began to move on their own accord. She looked to Ryou for some sort of explanation but in his eyes was a darkness so sinister, she nearly cried out. Her grandson smiled a cold wicked smile as he saw the fear pass through her.

"Now you know. Now you know why the old man left with his tail between his legs," he said in a deadly whisper. Asceline couldn't be sure if he had said this aloud or in the confines of her own mind. She trembled with fear. This was not her Ryou. This was not Angeline's son. This was a monster. How long had it dwelled within her grandson. Could it be? Could this thing have? "You," she managed to gasp out in anger. "You killed them, didn't you? You killed my Angeline!" The boy instantly leaped up, snarling with the intensity of a demon., radiating such a fury, Angeline felt it would sear her skin. The room grew dangerously dark. She felt as if her very soul was being assaulted.

"You dare! You dare to accuse me," The spirit's voice echoed menacingly through the room. "That's what I hate about you wizards and witches. You think everything is so black and white. Good and evil. It disgusts me. You want evil, I'll show you evil.

…

Harry gaped. Ryou was gone along with Lady Asceline. He blinked, confused.

"Rishid will you please lock the door," Isis said. "I'd like to involve as few people as possible."

Rishid brushed past the teenage wizards. Harry pulled out his wand. "What's going on? Where's Ryou? What was that darkness?"

Isis ignored him. "Malik, would you go after him, as you are the only one with an item?"

"No way!" Malik shouted. "Are you crazy? I am not going to try and stop a psychopathic, pissed off, homicidal, ancient nut case all by myself!"

"Very well, we'll have to keep them here until Bakura returns," Isis sighed. "He's the only one with power over memories."

"Hey. Give me some credit. I can do that to. I can order someone to forget," Malik said pulling out the wand and heading toward the four young wizards and witches.

Hermione whipped out her wand, "Stupefy," she yelled. But the spell seemed to absorbed into the air, bot effecting Malik at all.

"Ow , my head," Malik groaned. "I've never had to summon a magic card that fast," he said putting away a card that had somehow appeared between his fingers. Malik collapsed onto one of the beds. "I'll get you," he mumbled before sinking into the pillows.

Isis calmly turned to the group. Ginny and Ron had also pulled out their wands, ready for action. "There's no need for violence," she told them soothingly. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Tell us what happened to Ryou," Harry said taking in a breath to steady himself.

"He went to have chat with his grandmother. They had a few issues to settle. I'm sure he'll be back soon. In the meantime, relax. Make yourselves at home. You have been standing in the entryway for some time now."

Ginny turned to the door and found that the door wasn't just locked, it didn't exist. Instead, there was a solid wall glowing with hieroglyphics. "Alohamora," Ginny tried to no effect.

"That won't help you," Isis called. "Rishid is well versed in the ancient magicks."

Harry peered at them. "You guys don't use wands."

"That's correct. We're shadow mages. As is Ryou. We battle with our very souls." Harry looked at her quizzically but she wouldn't elaborate.

"So, uh do you have a mage school," Harry asked, trying to pass the time. He thought he might as well find out more about these people.

Isis shook her head. "Sadly no. At least not for this particular magic channeled directly from the shadow realm. Usually it is an art passed on through the family. And as far as I know we are the only clan that still practices shadow magic."

"But Ryou's not related to you is he?" Hermione asked. She had been paying close attention, eager for any information about this new magic.

Isis smiled, the girl was sharp. "No. Ryou would be considered an anomaly, with no 'apparent' link to ancient Egypt.," Isis said, feeling that there was no need to tell these wizard children about the old prophecies or the items. "We have found only one other like him."

Suddenly a burst of light flooded the room. The door appeared and opened easily. "Hn, I should have known it was you," said a young man with crimson eyes.

0.0.0

0.0

0

Temek is kemet spelled backward (the black land)

a note on Isis education, I envision the Ishtar's as much like the Somas of Fruits Basket. There's the inner family, main branch, whatever they're called. And then there's the outside branch that is generally normal. I figure not everyone can live underground so there are extended branches that still maintain contact with the tomb keepers but don't share in all the secret rites and shadow powers. So her uncle lived outside of the main branch on the surface and had access to the wizarding world

Okay so that's it. Read chapter 9 its posted as well.


	9. Just Desserts

Chapter 9

"Angel, did you have a mother?" the boy asked sitting on a park bench looking at children playing while they're mother looked on, smiling.

"**I was human once," said the spirit materializing next to the boy, invisible to any passersby.**

**The boy took this to mean yes. "Do you remember her? What was she like?" A question, not a demand, unusual for the boy.**

"**She was weak," the spirit said without emotion.**

"**Yeah, mine too," the boy said angrily. "She shouldn't have died like that."**

"**Well have to strong for them," the spirit said gently.**

"**Yes," the boy said, "Stronger than anyone."**

…

Harry turned around to see this new stranger. He was clad in black leather pants and jacket, a blood red fitted shirt that matched his eyes, and silver chains and buckles everywhere with the exception of a golden upside down pyramid hanging from his neck. But none of his outlandish accessories could even compare to the effect of his hair. Tricolor starhead. Harry stared. How was hair like that even possible?

Malik jumped out of bed, apparently cured of his headache. "The gods must hate me, first the tomb robber now the pharaoh." Malik cast his eyes upward, beseechingly. "Why me?" but got no answer to the age old question.

"So the tomb robber was here. That explains a lot. I felt the Shadow Realm open so I came running."

"What exactly are you doing in Diagonal Alley anyway?" Malik asked.

"That's Diagon alley. And Sugoroku was catching up with an wizard old friend, Mundungus Fletcher." Yami said casually.

"How does your grandfather know a wizard?"

"Apparently Sugoroku's late sister was a witch. And as a gambler, Sugoroku appreciated wizard gold just as much yen. He was always on the lookout for quick, easy money and Mundungus and he became business partners of sorts," Yami said with a slight shrug. "So is Bakura playing a shadow game?"

"We assume so. Although he looked ready to forgo the rules and end it with a knife," Malik said grimly.

"Who's he playing with?" Yami asked.

"His grandmother."

"What did you say?" Yami chocked out.

"Yep, Ryou's maternal grandmother."

"Oh Ra," Yami sighed exasperated. He didn't think the tomb robber would be so rash. The woman must really have upset him. "Well I guess, I should go in after him."

Ginny, who was trying to make her way to the door , found it blocked by Rishid who was in the process of resealing it. She was about to blast her way through, but Hermione stopped her. "We don't know anything about their magic. It's better not to risk anything just yet," she whispered to the younger girl.

"By the way who are they?" Yami said pointing the wizard group.

Isis sighed, "Unwanted, witnesses,"

"Well, first I'll get Bakura. Ra knows what he's doing to that poor woman. Then I'll decide what to do with them."

"You should take Malik with you. Two items are better than one." Isis said

"What do you mean two items?" Yami asked.

"Really pharaoh," Malik said laughing. "I can't believe you left for America and left my clan's most prized treasures in the hands of a profiteering, lecherous old man," he said with a disapproving shake. "Of course Bakura stole the items."

"I'm going to kill him," Yami shouted as he disappeared into the shadows followed by Malik.

Isis smiled at the witches and wizards. "Tea anyone?"

…

The day was getting worse and worse for Yami. After coming back for America, Yami was hoping for some peace and quiet in Domino City, where he could forget about the darkness that had consumed him, forget about failing his hikari, forget about the near end of the world. But no… Sugoroku insisted that they take a 'family vacation.' Some vacation, so far all Sugoroku had done was catch up with old gambling buddies in England. Then in popped Mundungus Fletcher, blasting in like cheap firecrackers. Although Sugoroku had mentioned wizards in countless stories, he had so many tall tales that it was impossible to tell which ones were true and which were total fabrications. As Yami quickly discovered, the wizarding world was only too real. Although Yugi was enjoying himself tremendously, looking at all the strange creations, Yami was far too exhausted to take anymore surprises. But of course, of course, half way around the world the tomb robber would find a way to disturb his nap.

"Hey Yami, isn't this the graveyard?" Malik asked eyeing the place cautiously.

"All roads lead to the graveyard, Yami said simply. "It would be impossible to find the tomb robber by walking the entire shadow realm. Depending on what type of shadow game they're playing we might be able to sense the energy of someone losing 'life points' or 'soul energy' ," Yami said closing his eyes and letting his mind open. "That way," Yami said point, "Hurry," They ran. Malik really hoped Yami knew where he was going because he couldn't sense anything. Then the shadows parted and they were upon them.

Lady Asceline had lost her regal manor instead she was curled up on the floor sobbing, "No more, no more."

Bakura just laughed. "Oh please, I haven't even gotten to the truly 'evil' stuff."

"Stop this tomb robber," Yami ordered.

"Yeah how low can you go picking on an old woman," Malik supplied.

"She's getting her just deserts. And you know as well as I , a shadow game cannot be stopped once its begun." He went over to the cowering veela. "Come on your turn. Need me to explain the rules again. Think of a memory. Share it with me. First one to have their spirit break represented by these ushebti dolls, loses. We'll see if we can locate the true meaning of evil."

"That's not a fair game," Yami argued. "You have thousand of years worth of memories."

"Ever so righteous my dear pharaoh. But to make you feel better, I will limit myself to memories only from my living life and one choice of host that should about equal her years of memories."

"If we hit him over the head, will the game end?" Malik whispered to Yami.

"I really don't know. It's a reasonable theory but its possible the shadow realm will take both their soulds. I 'm afraid all we can do is watch."

"Come on Madame," Malik cheered. Even though he didn't really like the old veela, he felt that Bakura had gone to far, and there was still a part of him that took great joy in the tomb robber's humiliation. And there was nothing like getting beat by an old woman to take him down a notch. "Come on. You don't even need to summon a bad memory. Just something to shake him up."

Bakura glowred. "No helping."

Weakly Laday Asceline raised her head. She had to fight there was too much at stake. Shakily she wracked her brain for something that would jar this 'dark Ryou'. She summoned the memory and projected it out.

The spirit turned a little gray. One doll cracked and crumbled. "A mother's love. How touching." His tone was sarcastic but he looked a little strained He summoned a second memory from the ancient pat. The woman shook like a leaf and a small crack appeared in one of her ushebti dolls but it remained.

"Wow she might actually win," Malik whispered to Yami, both awed and annoyed.

"I wonder what the stakes are," Yami murmured. He sure hoped Bakura had not been foolhardy enough to stake their lives upon it.

Bakura looked troubled. The memory of monsters consuming the souls of convicted men did not have the shattering effect of the massacre of Kul Elna.. Obviously the old bat was a little more resislient then he expected. What else to use? Well, he had said he would use one other host. Why not…yes… why not the most recent one? The one before Ryou. Bakura found the memory and summoned it. The veela's mouth gaped open in horror. She let out a piercing scream and her two remaining ushebti dolls burst into a cloud of fine dust.

"Over so soon," Bakura laughed. "Well, I guess we found the face for your evil. Now penalty game. Pride goeth before a fall, and you my dear angel are about to fall from grace." As he spoke the veela's glow diminished, her flowing hair thinned and turned brittle, her bones became heavy. The veela had become human. She stared at her hands, turning them slowly. This time she cried out not in terror but in humiliation.

"Oh really woman show some backbone," Bakura scoffed. "You know you've been using your powers for a few underhanded tricks. And I'm the only one allowed to be sneaky in this family."

She stared dumbly at him. Bakura sighed. Really her hand was caught in the cookie jar and she still played the innocent card. "Look, Kosuke was by no means father of the year. But was all Ryou had. And yes, he was itching to cast off his responsibility to his son and run away. The thoughts were there, the desire was there, but he never would have left if you hadn't 'suggested' it."

"No I'm too old for-"

"Shut up! It wouldn't take much to get Kosuke to leave. He wanted to go. He wanted to pretend he never even had a son. But he couldn't . Raged by doubt and fear, he would have stayed if you hadn't pushed him over the edge."

"I only wanted what was best for Ryou," the old woman sobbed.

"And where were you ten years ago? You were blinded by your hatred. You had felt that Kosuke was unworthy of your daughter and you begrudged the child. Am I right?"

"I was foolish," she whispered hanging her head.

"Well it's too late to change the past. Ryou is nearly of age so you have no right to interfere with his life. He is mine and mine alone," Bakura growled. And with that their surroundings began to vanish and they found themselves once again inside the hotel room.

…

Harry stared as the shadow mages began to reappear. "Lady Asceline?"

"Oh my gosh," Hermione gasped. "Lady Asceline you're...you're."

"Human," Ron whispered in shock.

Lady Asceline refused to meet any of their eyes. Instead she withdrew into herself, looking as small as possible.

"Is the change permanent?" Isis asked.

"Depending," Bakura said thoughtfully, "On how she repents."

Lady Asceline met his eyes briefly, then faltered and looked away.

"Well, that's that. Time to go," Malik said grabbing his suitcase.

"Wait, what about our guests?" Isis asked, looking at the four wizards and witches.

"What about them?" Bakura grumbled. "Tye've expanded their education. Wizard magic isn't the only magic in the world. Give them something to think about."

"We could at least make them fort our faces," Yami suggested. He knew Yugi was sensitive about his idenity. He didn't want vengeful victims, curious cops, or mad scientists banging on his door in the middle of the night. Yami thought the boy a little paranoid but did his best to oblige, usually with a mind crush, much to Yugi's dismay.

"What for? Do you really think we'll see them again?" Bakura asked annoyed. Really the pharaoh was getting more like the shrimp everyday.

"I think we might. No we will see them again," Isis mused. "Our destinies are interwoven."

"All the more reason, for them to remember us," Bakura snapped. The room darkened then brightened and they were gone. Mrs. Weasley rushed through the door followed by Tom and Desiree. Desiree shrieked as she saw her mother huddled in a corner. Timidily she approached, tears streaming down her beautiful face. She eased her mother to her feet and the two slowly made their way out of the room. Harry took one more look at the spot Ryou was at. He didn't know why but he felt a tug at his heart at the thought of not seeing him again. He had felt that Ryou was a kindred soul, not just because he had lost loved ones but because, Harry had a strange feeling they had met before, like they were long lost friends. It was completely ridiculous but he felt it nevertheless. With a heavy sigh he followed the group out the room.

So this was kinda short but hopefully I'll have a new update soon.


	10. Almost There

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or Anne Rice novels.

"**Do you love me, Angel?" the boy asked. He sounded angry as if he didn't want to hear the answer. **

**The spirit paused before answering. "This is a strange question coming from someone that does not believe in love. What is that you always say? 'Love is an illusion that the powerful use to control the powerless.' So my Machiavellian prince, do you think you control me?"**

**The boy snickered. "Isn't that what I asked you?"**

"**I think," the spirit said slowly, "you'll find that though the puppeteer moves the strings, the marionette can dance alone."**

"**What is that supposed to mean?" the boy said irritated.**

"**It means, my little brat prince, don't mistake me for your slave, and don't believe yourself to be a god. I grant only your wishes that please me. **

**The boy glared at the spirit but before he could come back with a retort, ghostly fingers sealed his lips.**

"**But," the spirit whispered, his fingers still on the boy's lips, "everything about you pleases me from your beautiful eyes to your little black heart. Call it love if you want. But don't think I'll bow down to you."**

"**Fair enough," the boy said aloud but inside he plotted. 'One day you'll worship me. One day the world will bow before me.'**

**The spirit heard the child's thoughts but dismissed them as the foolish dreams of youth.**

Isis was not worried. She was not nervous. When her brother was branded with the prophecy, she had been nervous. When said brother was possessed by a homicidal alter ego, she had been worried. No, Isis Ishtar was not worried or nervous. She was merely having a psychotic meltdown, a full-blown panic attack. She frantically leafed through papers, went over note cards for about the hundred time, changed jewelry again and again, all while pacing and muttering to herself. She was breathing so fast, Malik was afraid she was hyperventilating.

"Really sis, you should calm down," Malik said ready to bolt behind Rishid, should she decide to throw something at him. But she barely acknowledged her brothers, as she continued talking to herself.

"Of course, they'll want to know if I'm qualified. A demonstration might be in order. Something powerful, distinctly wizard. But in a way they've never seen. Something to capture them. And they'll do an extensive background check. I guess having you as a brother will come in handy," she shot a glance at Malik. "Oh why, oh why did everything change?" she bemoaned glancing at letter in her hand from Bill. It read:

Dear Isis,

I'm afraid I have some ill news. Hogwarts is not going to be headed by Minerva McGonagall as was planned. The headmaster is going to be none other than Severus Snape, the man who killed Albus Dumbledore. We believe the Minisry has been infiltrated by You-Know-Who. We have to get as many as our people inside the school to protect the students. I'm sure You-Know-Who already has most of the positions filled. If you can convince them you're a pureblood, dark witch, loyal to You-Know-Who, you just might get in.

Also we are worried about Fleur's Grandmother, Lady Asceline. After she and Desiree dropped off Ryou at your house, she returned immediately to France without so much as a goodbye. Desiree said she had immediate business to attend to but somehow I feel that this is not the whole truth. If you know anything please ease our worries.

With love,

Bill

He had written this in a combination of ancient Egyptian and modern Arabic to thwart interceptors. Isis had immediately written her thanks and played innocent to the Ryou matter. Now she paced the room preparing for the dangerous interview.

"Malik's right," Bakura said taking a sip from a suspicious red cup. "You really don't have anything to worry about, you're an Ishtar. You can trace your magical heritage back six thousand years."

"Shadow magic, not wizard magic," Isis said worriedly.

"They won't know the difference. Besides, wizard magic came from shadow magic," Bakura said taking another sip of his amber liquid.

"What? I didn't know-"

"Surely, you've noticed even within your own family," Bakura said surprised.

Thinking back, she nodded slowly.

Seeing Malik looking dumbfounded, Bakura explained. "Everyone has a magic core, even the so called muggles. When I was alive, anyone could access the shadow realm. It was the place from which ka was born, the ka took on the form of a monster when it was summoned. Depending on the monster's abilities, a person could perform basic magic. When the priests created the items, they tapped directly into the raw magic of the shadow realm. But this did not just increase the power of the priests; it increased accessibility to the shadow realm. So people who only had a dim awareness of their ka could now call upon whenever they felt emotional. The shadow realm was sealed and people could not call upon their ka to perform magic. But they still carried magic, or heka within them. In time they learned to channel their power through magical objects, such as phoenix feathers. This evolved into wand magic." Bakura paused. He didn't know what made him so talkative. He was not one to drudge up the past. So why now? Bakura was getting irritated. He really shouldn't talk this much. He downed the rest of his cup and stalked off.

Malik mused on this for a while. "Rishid, I never really asked you. How do you use magic?"

Rishid looked at his younger brother surprised. But then again, he never received the common magic training among the Ishtar children. He had been destined for something greater.

"The light cannot exist without the darkness. The darkness cannot exist without the light. Life and death. Good and Evil. Where the two meet, shadow. Because few things in this world are black and white, shadow permeates everything. It connects everything living and dead. It is in the shadow realm that the ka of the dead live. It is a realm of magic. In ancient times when you summoned your ka it took on the form of a monster. However with the seal, this is now impossible. Now if I summon my ka, pure heka pours out. I connect my heka to the magic of the shadow realm and summon a spell or a curse instead of a monster. Sometimes I just meditate upon it like I did with the door in the hotel. But is easier if I have a first written a symbol or a hieroglyph. It is more specific and much easier. However, from what I know from Bill, it differs from wizard magic it that the word need not be pronounced or thought in a certain way. With their magic, even the intonation of a vowel can ruin the spell. But with us, we merely need to feel the power of the other realm and will it into action. The words are merely for those that get distracted. The name of the spirit or the spell just helps one focus. But you could summon a monster without knowing its name, simply by connecting yourself," Rishid finished. He too was amazed at the amount he had spoken. In fact he never remembered saying so much at one time in his entire life.

Malik was equally stunned and Isis actually stopped pacing to gape at Rishid. "So," Malik started awkwardly, "How exactly did you get to be a witch?" He hadn't really had a chance to actually ask about the details, he was so furious about the situation.

"Oh," she started. "Well, I suppose I should start with the history of the Ishtars. The Ishtars were all shadow mages, each and every one of them. But as families are wont to do, they grew. Eventually some married outside of the shadow mages to marry the new wizard kind. Even though the Ishtars valued tradition, many were wise enough to realize that without a foot in the modern world of magic, their existence could be threatened. So two branches formed, the main branch and the cadet branch. The main branch lived underground and kept all the secrets of the tomb keepers. The cadet branch lived above ground gaining power in the wizarding world while still holding to many of the old ideals. Sometimes a shadow mage is born in the cadet branch. And sometimes a wizard or witch is born in the main branch. When this happens," she said, her gaze far away, "the child is usually raised by an aunt and uncle in the opposite branch, seeing their parents perhaps once a year for the New Year's feast. When I was eleven, it was confirmed that I was indeed a witch. And I lived with Uncle Kamir. Perhaps because I was the clan leader's daughter, I was granted more privileges and allowed to return more frequently than once a year."

Now that Mallik thought about it he had seen Isis more sporadically than the constant presence that was Rishid. He thought that it was just because she was a girl and had girly things to do.

"I finished my training at seventeen. You were ten," she paused meaningfully. Malik understood. The passing of the prophecy. That ritual of blood and fire that birthed his hate. "There is another ritual too. Although most agreed that the pharaoh would be reincarnated outside of the clan, many suspected that the reincarnated priests would appear in the Ishtar family. So when a child came of age in the main branch they were presented the items. If the items somehow reacted to their touch, the elders believed this was a sign of the return of the king. I was shown merely as a courtesy to my father. Nobody expected anything to happen, so when the taunk glowed, well you can imagine their shock. The instant I touched it, visions flooded me and when I woke I was no longer a witch but a mage, an item holder," she stopped lost in her memories but then continued. "Some were angry. Some were joyful. All asked questions. Where was the pharaoh? Was he in Egypt? Another country? Was he a boy? A man? An unborn child? How would they recognize him? When would he come? I tried to provide answers but everything was vague. I understood their frustration. After six thousand years of waiting, they were now all depending on a former witch to guide them to the king of shadows. It was a disappointment to say the least," she then glanced at the clock. "Oh my goodness I really must go." She did one last check and with a pop she was gone.

Malik was silent for a long time, digesting all the new information. Since his tenth birthday it had always been about him, his pain, his hate. Not once did he think about what his sister might have gone through. It wracked him with guilt. How could he have been so selfish?

"So when she returned the taunk to the pharaoh her witch powers returned?" Malik asked.

Rishid nodded, back to his silent self again.

"So since I hadn't picked up the rod when I was eleven, I would have been taught typical shadow magic?"

Rishid nodded again.

"Without the rod, could I still do shadow magic?" Malik asked, eager to learn more.

"Perhaps, with the right training. And patience," Rishid said evenly. Secretly though he felt his younger brother had had enough shadow magic dealings to lat a lifetime.

So Isis Ishtar, we finally meet. I am Alecto Carrow and this is my brother Amycus," said a woman with a face in a permanent sneer. Isis was reminded of the evil witch that wanted to eat Hansel and Gretel.

"Good afternoon, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Isis said politely, taking an offered seat.

"I hope your trip was not too difficult," Amycus said. He may have been the prettier of the two but not by much.

"Oh yes, no trouble at all," Isis murmured quietly though inside she was fuming. After aparating to the designated spot, she had to use not one but three separate portkeys to get here, a mode of travel she knew to avoid in the future.

"Well let's begin," Alecto said. "We have looked extensively into your family background. The Ishtars are well renowned for being dark wizards and witches."

Isis nodded demurely, not commenting on their ignorance between the shadow heritage and the dark arts.

"And recently we have found that your younger brother was on a campaign to exterminate muggles, an admirable position."

Isis smiled sweetly. "Yes, it is a shame that had to end so quickly, but my family believes that such endeavors should be undertaken by those more equipped to such tasks. We have faith that the Dark Lord shall lead an army that shall make my brother's Ghouls look like saints."

"Have no fear, my firend, such a day is fast approaching. Everyday our dark forces multiply and the death eaters grow stronger," Alecto said cackling.

"Yes so our deepest dreams become reality," Isis said. Yes the nightmare becomes real, Isis thought to herself.

Alecto and Amycus nodded pleased. "Now," Amycus continued. "Originally my sister and I were to fill in the two open positions of Muggle Studies and Defense against the Dark Arts. However the worm Slughorn has vanished, leaving Potions available. To be quite honest, I excelled at potions in my student years. I can teach this subject easily enough. So I was hoping you might be interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts which by the way, we are renaming Insight into the Dark Arts."

"It would be an honor to serve in what way I can," Isis said with all humility.

"Now of course, we'll expect a full course syllabus for all classes. And we'll be dropping in from time to time to check on your progress when you begin teaching. If you need any assistance, I'm sure the headmaster will be glad to give you a few pointers. After all, he taught the class last year," Alecto said almost cheerfully.

"Before you go," Amycus said, " If we could just have a little demonstration of your skills. Nothing extreme after all, your resume speaks for itself."

Isis nodded, she expected as much. "Incenderos," she whispered and a cut appeared on her hand. Alecto gave her a look to say is that all? But Isis smiled and pressed her hand to the ground. She then twirled her wand in a complicated dance mimicking old runes. And pointed to the blood. "Voco everto," The blood rose from the ground in a swirling vortex and from the haze of red stepped an enormous leopard. Its red eyes were livid, its snarls ferocious.

"Nundu," Alecto whispered fearfully. Then quickly clamped her mouth to keep from breathing, remembering that the nundu's breath could produce a disease to wipe out an entire village.

"You can rest easy," Isis said calmly. "This nundu has been fitted with enough magical filters to render its breath harmless."

"How, how did you do this?" Amycus stared in awe.

"After subduing the creature. I made a pact with it. It now comes when I call." Isis said. "Of course I did have the help of ten other wizards to subdue it. But I made the pact. It answers to my will now."

"Ten? I have heard it usually takes a hundred to suppress such a creature." Alecto said with a mixture of wonder and suspicion.

"You will find a complete report in the papers I have supplied. Directly from our government. We were chosen to rid the village of this bane. The entire dealing was well documented.

"Summoning," Amycus said with respect as his sister poured over the offered papers. "A pact with such a monster. You are certainly worthy to assist the Dark Lord."

The nundu disappeared in a haze of blood. Isis smiled. "I will teach the students all that I know."

"Yes and the dark lord may find other uses for you as well if he deems you worthy," Alecto beamed.

Isis paused. Perhaps she had gone too far. She had seen the nundu as no more than an impressive pet. The group that had bound the monster had been a combination of shadow mages and wizards. With their combined force, it had been no trouble once the nundu's breath had been purified with red medicine. She had thought the capture relatively easy. But perhaps they would see her more promising as a solider than a teacher. She had to phrase her words carefully.

"Ah you overestimate me. The creature was already weak when we came upon it, whether injured by other wizards or stricken ill. We may never know. It took very little to bring it down. And the pact itself is not a display of my strength, only my knowledge. A pact, even with an animal, is based upon words. I am only a scholar. If anything you are more worthy than I to fight alongside the dark lord."

Alecto and Amycus nodded understandingly. "Yes we wish we could do more to serve him. How I envy the others. But we all have our roles to play," Amycus said.

"Well, without a doubt, you have proved yourself. We will see you at the start of the term."

"Thank you," Isis said with a small bow. She then made a graceful exit as quickly as possible.

Once she was safe within the walls of their new hotel room, Isis collapsed onto the large bed, sighing with happiness. She did it. She was a Hogwarts teacher.

"Congratulations, sis," Malik said. He hadn't seen such a contented smile on his sister in a long time. It was good to see.

"Thanks Malik," Isis said that happy smile still spread across her face. "But now I must really get some rest. Summoning always takes it out of me."

Malik nodded. His sister's own way of dueling. It made him smile. Even though she was no longer connected to the shadow realm, she still had the heart of a duelist.

Malik quietly slipped out of his sister's room and found Bakura carefully looking a ring of tarot cards.

"It's all too uncertain," he heard the spirit mummer before sweeping them away.

"Ah Malik, just the one I wanted to see. I'm going to Godric's Hollow tonight. Want to come?"

"What exactly is in Godric's Hollow?" Malik answered.

"A keepsake really. Something I left there when Ryou was a child."

"That doesn't explain why you need me," Malik said genuinely curious.

"Because, I designed the security so its going to be a pain in the neck. A sidekick will come in handy," he said with a laugh.

"No way," Malik said, crossing his arms in angry indignation. "I don't do grunt work."

"I…I just don't want to be alone this time," Bakura said quietly. And there was a sadness that Malik had never seen on the tomb robber's face. But it was gone as quickly as it had appeared and Malik wondered if he had seen it at all. "I'll make it worth your while. I'll show you the joys of tomb robbing. And I know you're dying to do something fun."

"Alright," Malik said. "Let's go, but I'm probably going to regret this. Bakura smiled a wicked grin and lead the way out the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" a stern voice said when they were but two feet into the hallway.

Bakura glared at the offending voice. "How did you get here?"

"Coincidently, Isis chose the same hotel that Sugoroku had chosen," Yami said pleasantly.

Bakura muttered dark retributions on the witch. Still fuming over this latest inconvenience, Bakura said, "To answer you're question, we're going on a business trip,"

"To do what?" Yami said suspiciously.

"My aren't we nosy. Don't you have some killers to kill, some cheaters to cheat?" Bakura said with a dismissive wave.

Yami scoffed. "You never understood justice."

"Oh take your inquisition somewhere else. I'm busy," Bakura growled.

"Take me with you," Yami said suddenly.

Bakura slowly grinned. "Ah the pharaoh steps down from his self righteous throne. He wants to play with us lowly commoners."

"Isis told me to watch you two," he said pointedly, looking at Malik who just scowled.

"Reeeally?" Bakura said still smiling. "Well like I said its just business. But you can tag along if you wish."

Yami snorted but followed the other two without complaint. The three stepped into shadow. No matter how many times Yami did it, passing through the shadow realm always sent a wave of euphoria through him, a sense of piece and belonging. The realm itself, though was a complete mystery. Yami guessed that its size was infinite yet somehow they were able to use it to travel great distances in the real without any real effort in the shadow realm. But Yami didn't bother with the mechanics of it. Before he knew it Bakura had lead them out of the shadow realm into a cemetery.

He led them along a twisted path until he stopped in front of a mausoleum. It was a grand structure reminiscent of the Italian renaissance. On either side of the doorway stood two stone angels wearing the solemn expressions of eternal guardians. Clad in armor and bearing identical jewel encrusted swords, the two angels looked more intimidating than any living warrior.

"This is where you come in," Bakura said turning to Malik.

"What?" Malik asked tearing his eyes away from the statues. "I don't see how."

"You are the key to conquer the first step," Bakura said laying a hand on one of the statues. "These two," he said gazing up at them, " are the gatekeepers. I placed a soul in each of them to guard this place. But now, not only have they forgotten they were human, they have forgotten their 'role'. Unless we can awaken them, the door will never open."

"Awaken them? How?" Malik asked.

"The millennium rod can do more than control minds. It can manifest a person's ka. As it is a technique you have not used, your probing would be enough to simply awaken them… hopefully."

"Hmm… I don't really get what you're saying but I guess I'll give it a shot," Malik said pulling out his rod.

"Try envisioning a dark tunnel. Reach past it, to the very depths of a soul," Bakura supplied.

Yami watched this in fascination. Bakura seemed to remember so much more from their ancient past. It had been a point of irritation for Yami who could not even remember his own name. But he couldn't help his pique in interest. Whenever Bakura mentioned something from those far off days, Yami felt like he could almost remember… almost.

Malik concentrated. It was easier than he thought; these two didn't even have a mind so all he had to do was reach past the darkness of sleep. There! A faint glimmer. And now to pull it to the surface. Malik stumbled back. Did he do it? Were they awake?

At first it seemed like nothing happened. Then a slight shudder ran through the stone angels and they seemed to breath. Bakura smirked at Malik's side. "Well done, young one."

Malik looked at Bakura surprised. The old spirit had actually paid him a compliment. That was more unnerving than his usual caustic remarks.

Yami gazed up at the two stone statues now moving into a defensive stance. He remembered the first time he faced Bakura in Monster World, a tabletop RPG. Karita the gym teacher had faintly called for help before the binding chains of fear had forced him into submission. But the other figurines had already submerged themselves into the role. Forgetting all trace of their previous lives, the game became their world. The souls were forever trapped in Monster World. It was a fate worse than death as far as Yami was concerned, who knew the pain of a lost identity. The two standing before him now, probably had a similar experience, forgetting their humanity and falling into the deepest darkness. And though Malik had reanimated them, their souls were long gone. Yami doubted he had the heart to fight such a pathetic pair. But apparently Bakura did.

With a flick of his wrist a monster appeared. "Against stone angels, a water demon would be best. Go Mist Demon. Demolish these frozen guardians." A dark creature with black wings and giant clawed hands emerged from the swirling mists. It gave a piercing shriek and attacked both angels at once, it's claws shattering the swords. With a wave of its great wings, the mist eroded stone into dust.

"Since when did you acquire such a powerful behemoth?" Yami asked.

"Since I decided to find a power greater than the gods," Bakura said watching his monster fade.

"Search for eternity, thief, there is no power equal to the gods," Yami said smugly.

"We'll see about that," Bakura murmured, grunting under the sudden pain of depleted life points. When Mist Demon disappeared at the end phase, he sacrificed a thousand life points. Foolish perhaps to waste such energy on wilted souls, but he did because it seemed like something that needed to be done. Even though Ryou slept deep within the ring, the thief could almost feel the young boy's approval. It annoyed him, made him feel like he had a conscious. It was a disturbing thought and he vowed that it wouldn't get the better of him again.

"Shall we then?" Bakura said waving a hand toward the open crypt.

Okay that was long and boring. Next chapter will be a lot better, promise.

Well you've hopefully guessed that the spirit is Bakura and I hope that I've left enough hints to tell you who the boy is


	11. Rift in the Plan

Disclaimer: If I had any say in Harry Potter, I would never have given such liberties and allowed such "artistic licensee" as on the fifth Harry Potter movie. Like Cho betraying them. Bad idea. Now we all feel sorry for her and want her and Harry to get back together. Besides I looking forward to David Radcliff being a spluttering git in the tea house but nooooooo. Anyway don't own Yugioh either.

Anyway I noticed I forgot to put some Authors notes up so here it is

I just recently found out your not supposed to answer reviews directly on the story so I'll just post some general answers here

As far as pairings go its still up in the air but I can assure everyone that I wouldn't have Harry with anyone other than Ginny but I love to mess with his head. Hehehehe

Oh and I'll refer to Bakura (spirit of the ring) as Bakura when its in omnipresent narration or from the "point of view" of a character that knows him as such (ie Malik). But when we delve into the mind of someone who doesn't (ie Harry) he'll be referred to as Ryou even though he's not but they don't know that. Confusing enough?

For the most part I'm writing the story as if I never read the seventh book. But I'll make sure to make it very different from Rowling. Props to her for her original work.

So bold in past

Ch 11 Rift in the Plan

"**You have given me a name, but what shall I call you? I know you hate your given name."**

"**I don't care. I picked your name. You pick mine." **

"**I think I shall call you Bener-ibe," the spirit said with a smile**

"**What does that mean?" the boy said not liking the sly grin he saw on the spirit's face.**

"**I suppose that would translate to sweetheart," the spirit said gaily.**

"**What!" the boy shouted turning red. "That's scandalous. I won't tolerate it. I'm not your sweetheart."**

"**And I am not your angel," the spirit said untroubled, "So we're even."**

"**Oh you're impossible," the boy said in a huff.**

"**But I think it's a rather lovely name. You remind me of myself when I was young and alive," the spirit said softly.**

**The boy stopped glaring and stared curiously at the ancient spirit. He rarely mentioned his previous life. It had always been a mystery to the inquisitive boy no matter how much he asked.**

"**Yes I see the same fire in your eyes that once burned in mine. We have the same heart you and I. And yet you still retain some of your innocence, your sweetness. You see Beneri"**

"**Very well, but I still don't like," the boy grumbled.**

"**Ah your kindness knows no bounds," the spirit said with a mock bow. And the boy promptly threw a pillow straight through his incorporeal form.**

As the three shadow mages walked slowly down the crumbling staircase into the deep bowels of the earth, their ears caught the sound of unnatural shrieks. Such racket seemed the din of hell as the intensity grew to an unendurable cacophony of scuffling and keening.

"Rats," snarled Yami. "Disgusting creatures. Now I know this layout is your design," he said turning to Bakura

Bakura scoffed. "You just lack the perception to appreciate such a cunning creature. A scavenger and survivor, this animal. Plus it's an excellent deterrent against pansies like you."

Yami growled, his body tensing for a verbal battle.

"How did they survive down here?" Malik asked, quickly changing the subject before things got ugly.

"These are not ordinary sewer rats," Bakura said calmly allowing Malik to notice the burning yellow eyes, the emaciated body, and the glowing venom dripped fangs. "Bubonic vermin," Malik said referring to a card found in Bakura's deck.

"Not quite," Bakura said, "Even I can't maintain a duel monster for ten years, thousands of miles away. I took regular rats and let them feed on the shadow realm."

"I didn't know you could do that," Yami said looking slightly disturbed.

"Six thousand years of experimentation," Bakura said smugly.

Yami dismissed his taunt and turned his attention to the mass of squirming flesh only a few paces from his feet. "Regardless of how they were made, how do we get past them?"

"That's easy enough. What is the mortal enemy of the rat?" Bakura asked with a sly smirk.

"The cat, I suppose," Yami said with a noncommittal shrug.

Bakura smiled again "Come Cat of Ill Omen." From the darkness, a huge black cat appeared. It was so muscular it was almost akin to a gorilla. It had piercing red eyes and gold adorning its ankles and chest. It let out a yowl that was closer to a roar.

"Destroy this vermin," Bakura said with a swing of his arm.

The cat leaped into the air and began tearing at the nearest rat. "It could use some help. One against hundreds seems rather unfair. Multiply," Yami said pulling out a magic card. Suddenly there were enough cats to quickly finish off the rats in mere seconds.

"My cat would have been just fine," Bakura growled.

"Yes, your welcome," Yami said rolling his eyes.

The three continued to walk the path until they came to a giant metal door. Bakura stopped and raised his hand, extending his index finger and sweeping it down the length of the door in one fluid motion. Yami and Malik heard the unmistakable clinking of locks opening. "A little security trick, I learned from a goblin," Bakura said entering the room..

"Goblins?" Yami asked baffled.

"Don't be so surprised. There are still interesting things left in the modern world," Bakura said, standing in the center of an empty, dirt covered room.

"There's nothing here," Malik said looking around.

"Well of course I wouldn't have it in plain view," Bakura said pulling out two shovels.

"Where did those come from?" Yami asked.

"They're the new steel collapsible shovels, easy to store and go. I 'borrowed' them from a camping enthusiast at the hotel," Bakura said tossing one each to Yami and Malik. "Start digging."

"Why do we have to dig?" Yami asked annoyed.

"Because I only have two shovels and you practically begged to come along, so you get what you wanted," Bakura said leaning comfortably at the far wall.

"Well why do I have to dig then?" Malik fumed.

"Because you're learning how to rob a tomb by the master. This opportunity comes about only once in a life time."

"I think I know how to dig a hole, thanks," Malik said throwing down the shovel.

"Try it. You may find it harder than you think. I've already dug this hole once and covered it. And that was when Ryou was eight. You can imagine what a pain that was."

"You didn't call upon a duel monster to help you?" Yami asked only recently discovering that duel monsters could be summoned to the real world.

"Of course not. Creatures of darkness are not to be used for grunt work. They're duel monsters not Pokemon," Bakura said laughing at the Pharaoh's ignorance. "They are your allies not your servants. These are creatures made for fighting."

With that Yami began to dig. The manual worked helped him think. The tomb robber mystified him. One minute he seemed a heartless son of a bitch, a cold murder and nothing more. But then here he was spouting a philosophy akin to Yugi's. His little hikari insisted that each and every monster was a friend. And although Yami felt the heart of the cards, he never once stopped to question his orders. Issuing commands came naturally to him. He never once thought about how his monsters truly felt when he summoned them from the shadow realm to do his bidding. It was a lot to think about.

Malik reluctantly joined Yami. He knew that Bakura wasn't budging and it would go faster if he helped the smaller duelist. Together they worked for what seemed like hours. The hole was well above Yami's head when Malik hit something that wasn't dirt. He carefully dug around it and pulled out what seemed to be an old shoe box. Before he could open it, the box was swiped.

"I'll take that," Bakura said turning towards the entrance. Malik struggled to find his footing and stiffly climbed out. Then turned to help Yami and the two followed Bakura out of the grave.

"Harry, we really should be going," Hermione said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh right," Harry said listlessly, not even turning to look at Hermione.

"Harry it's freezing out here and you're not even wearing your winter coat. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to freeze out here," Ron put in.

"Well I wouldn't know what they would have wanted. Cause they're dead," Harry snapped. "I'm standing right here in front of their graves and I still don't know anything about them. I can't ever understand them or talk to them or touch them."

Hermione looked sympathetically at Harry. "They're here Harry," she said placing a hand on his heart, "right here. So you can talk to them. Maybe they can't talk back but you can still feel them. Feel how much they loved you."

Harry smiled at Hermione suddenly abashed. "Thanks Hermione, you've always been a good friend. You too Ron. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Ah don't thank us. You know we're always here. It's what friends do," Ron said with a shrug. "We'll give you some time to say what you need to say. But you really should come in soon. We'll be waiting for you."

After Ron and Hermione left Harry took a breath and hesitantly began. "Mum, Dad. It's me Harry. Well I'm all grown up now. Umm… I hope your proud. But Voldemort is back. I swear I'll defeat him. I'll avenge your deaths," Harry paused, his bravado vanishing. "The truth is I'm terrified I'll fail. I just don't know if I can do it. Dumbledore thought I could but… I just don't know." Harry shivered. It actually was cold out there. "I'll come back in the morning I promise."

Hermione shrieked. "What's that?" she asked, startled by the movement in the mausoleum.

Ron quickly moved himself between Hermione and the suspicious mausoleum in question. "Hey is anyone out there?" he called, hoping he wouldn't get an answer.

"Well, well this is a surprise," a cold sinister voice spoke from the shadows.

Harry felt a chill run down his spine and for an instant thought it was Voldemort come to finish him off. But then to his utter amazement, Ryou stepped out from the tomb.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Ryou said lightly.

Harry sighed with relief. It wasn't his arch nemesis. In fact it was someone he very much wanted to see again.

"Ryou," Harry whispered. He didn't know why but he felt strangely light.

"Ryou!" Hermione shouted wrapping her arms around the white-haired boy. "I never thought we'd see you again after you disappeared with your friends. Hey what's that your holding?"

Ryou looked surprised as if this was the first time he realized he was holding a package. He seemed about to open it curious to its contents, when he abruptly stopped and grinned sheepishly. "Ah erm… its some old things I buried here. I used to live here when I was little… and well its like a time capsule, you know. Just some old things I felt like digging up. I really didn't know when I'd be in England again so…"

"And you buried them in someone's grave?" Ron said suspiciously.

"Ah well, I was a bit of a trouble maker when I was young," Ryou said with a weak smile.

Harry laughed. Even he had trouble believing that. But no further questions could be posed as two more boys came out of the grave. It was the two shadow mages, Yami and Malik, the ones that took Ryou away. Harry cautiously reached for his wand, ready to use at the first sign of trouble.

"Hey Bakura, whats going on?" Malik asked coming up to the two boys. "Oh Ryou," he said looking surprised.

Harry paused and glanced quizzically at the blonde Egyptian. Had he just called Ryou by his last name and then amended it when he saw his face? Odd, very odd.

"We should probably be going," the spiky haired boy called while staring suspiciously at Ryou. "Isis has probably already noticed that you're gone."

"He's right Ryou," Malik said touching the boy's shoulder and gently leading him away, the darkness beginning to encircle the three.

Without thinking Harry immediately grabbed Ryou's hand as the darkness began to envelope the the foreign boys. "Wait," he nearly shouted, holding firm to the delicate hand. "Wait, I can't lose you." It seemed an awkward thing to say but it was true. Harry knew it was irrational, after all he had only just met Ryou. It was as if this mysterious boy was the answer to a question he didn't know he had asked. But the darkness was already closing in. Harry faltered, disoriented by the sudden change in scenery but held on.

"What the hell?" Malik asked, staring at Harry. "How did he get here?"

"Ah well he grabbed me and I guess he got pulled along," Ryou said, his eyes wide and anxious.

"Well this is bad. I'm sure his friends are going to think we tried to kidnap him," Malik eyed the intruder contemptuously. "What were you thinking?"

A golden glow stopped Harry from answering. He gazed in awe as Ryou's kind face turned into something sinister. And on his chest lay a gold medallion that resembled a dream catcher. Something about that item stirred a feeling in Harry, like an illusive memory, filled with longing and regret. He tentatively reached out for the object before a threatening snarl stopped him.

"Let go of my hand, Harry Potter," the vicious voice instructed.

Harry gasped, shocked that he indeed still had the other boy's hand. He instantly let go as if his very skin had been burned.

"Now this is quite troublesome, Harry Potter. You see here I was, trying to make a clean exit and you have put a rift into my careful plan," that unsettling voice said.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be Ryou. Could it? His voice sounded so harsh, so menacing. His eyes cold and narrowed, looked at him with utter contempt.

"Now what am I suppose to do?" the one that should have been Ryou said, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "No doubt your little friends have already altered the other wizards. And as entertaining as dropping into a crowd of angry wizards who are accusing us of kidnapping their savior, I am not that bored. I have better things to do."

"Yeah but we can't take him home. Isis's wrath will be more fearsome than an army of murderous wizards," Malik said looking between the two boys, unsure if he should be worried about Harry's health judging by Bakura's look.

"Yes we may just fair better against the Light army," Bakura grumbled. "Very well. We're only wasting time here. Let's return him. Prepare to duck when we make the drop."

Harry's mind kept focusing to the pendent on Ryou's chest. That golden glow was so enticing and it triggered strange thoughts in Harry. It was his, yes, he knew it was his. Traitor, weakling. It got away from him but now it was back. It belonged to him, no one else.

Bakura growled as Harry lunged at him managing to avoid a direct tackle but dropping the shoe box instead. Out tumbled a locket and a bracelet.

Harry snapped back to reality when he saw the locket. Could it be the very locket they were searching for. Bakura saw Harry notice it and lunged for it. But he was too late, Harry got to it first.

"There it is the S for Slytherin. This is Voldemort's locket. How did you get it? Are you a death eater? Are you R.A.B? Are you a spy? Just tell me the truth!" Harry yelled. Harry's eyes stung with unshed tears. He felt betrayed.

"This really isn't the place to have a conversation," Bakura said indicating the turbulent shadows. Without a specific destination the shadows had taken them into a volatile state of limbo. It was like trying to be in two places at once and going nowhere while still moving. It was very disconcerting.

Harry gulped trying to swallow his anger and gave the barest of nods. "All right take us back but don't disappear. Stay with me, I want some answers."

Bakura sighed. The boy wasn't holding a gun to his head but he couldn't help feeling like he had been pushed into a corner. He didn't like feeling that way.

"Anyone object to a little detour," Bakura asked feigning nonchalance.

Yami was so shocked that the thief was asking permission, he forgot to say anything. He couldn't figure out what the thief wanted. It was like he felt compelled to go but he wanted somebody to stop him. But that couldn't be right. Since when did the King of Thieves do anything he didn't want to. Yami just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Well, Isis is going to kill me anyway. If you're there at least you can absorb some of the shock wave," Malik said also looking quizzically at Bakura. The thief seemed agitated, like he was remembering something uncomfortable.

Bakura gave another frustrated sigh. "Alright then. We'll go back and talk. And Harry, I don't want an interrogation from your fans. Keep them in check."

"Don't worry, I can handle it. Just don't leave," Harry said resolutely.

Bakura nodded and instructed the shadows to return them to the cemetery. As soon as they materialized, all four boys had to duck and dive to avoid getting hit.

"Wait! Wait!" Harry screamed as a spell zipped past his ear.

"Harry is that you?" Mr. Weasley called.

"Yes!" Harry screamed desperately.

"Hold on," Mad eye shouted. "He's got to prove himself."

"What's the one thing you have of your Dad's and when did you get it?" Ron supplied trying to make it simple before Mad Eye could begin the Spanish Inquisition.

"I got his Invisibility Cloak on Christmas of my first year of Hogwarts, which I found out later was from Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Alright, sounds good to me," Ron said cheerfully.

"But what about those three," Mad Eye said critically evaluating the suspicious trio.

"They're with me. They might have some information that could be helpful." Harry supplied.

"Very well. But we'll keep an eye out," Mad Eye said, his magical eye swirling meaningfully.

Harry sighed in relief and was able to notice that quite a crowd of wizards had gathered, most likely the old aurors Mad Eye was gathering. They all wearily tramped back to the Tonks, the gathering place of this particular meeting. The house seemed like a typical English home odd twists to the architecture, a corkscrew tower or a kaleidescope window just for flare. The lawn seemed neglected as much of the neighborhood. But that was to be expected. The wizards were at war and landscaping was the last of their concerns.

The group filed into the living room grabbing whatever armchair or stool was available. Ron was stuck with just pillow.

"Gardena Galinda Garnet," said a prim looking witch to Harry's immediate right. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Introductions later," Moody barked. "Right now I need to know more about these three."

Gardena sniffed and turned her nose up at him giving Harry a small wink.

"Well this is Ryou Bakura," Harry said "And um Malik Ishtar and...

"Yugi Mutou" Yami supplied. Yugi was getting impatient to get a first hand account of the events but there was no way Yami was going to let his light wander freely amongst strange potentially dangerous wizards they knew nothing about.

"Right," Harry said. "Um well I guess I should tell you something about what Dumbledore told me. I can't tell you much for safety precaution. I know you're all against Voldemort but if in the off chance one of you is captured or something... well you know. So um let's just say that Voldemort has very few weakness. But we may have one. And these three can supply some information about it"

"We're going to need more information than that," Moody said gruffly. "But you're right in keeping it within the core group so we'll proceed with the agenda. Now you may do introductions.

"Aleena Driscol," said a middle aged witch with matted brown hair to Harry' s left. She wore a dozen different shawls but unlike Madame Trelawny it was more like camouflage than an attention getter. She seemed very... earthy to say the least.

"Marcus Andar," said a gruff old man with a full head of white hair. He wore a glove on only his left hand and seemed to be blind in one eye.

"Kiran Andrews," said a man with gold eyes and dark skin. His eyes were clear and sharp, the kind that caught the tiniest of details.

"Dante Dario," said a quiet man with his eyes half closed. Though Harry had a feeling that this man could be dangerous when needed.

"Nickolas Sarantakos," said a relatively young man with a friendly smile and windswept sun bleached hair.

"And of course you know the rest of the order, Harry, but we'll introduce them for your... guests," Mad Eye said. "I'm Moody. That's Nimphadora Tonks and her parents and her finance Remus Lupin. That's Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly, their sons Bill, Charlie, and Ron. That's Hermione Granger," he said pointing to each in turn. "There are other members but we needed to keep this small. These six are our correspondents in this region. Team leaders. They will each organize their own small order. The more scattered we are the more difficult for the enemy to pinpoint us."

"Won't that compromise a united front?" Harry asked. When he thought of assembling an army he had something larger and grander in mind.

"Perhaps," Moody said with a stiff nod. "But it's our only option. The enemy surrounds us and the ministry is not making this any easier."

The rest of the meeting consisted of communication tactics, battle strategies, and recruitment plans, all of which Harry paid close attention, eager to help in anyway he could. The shadow mages were of course thrown out at this point. Moody couldn't trust those three as far as he could throw them. When the meeting was finally over and the guests had left, Moody immediately turned to the three. "Alright lets hear everything."

That's it for now. Sorry its not much but all questions will be answered in chapter 12. Can't promise when that'll be. Happy Holidays to all!

Side note Bener sweet and ibe heart

add an -i to the end is my so beneri is my sweet


	12. Some Truths Revealed

Wow after much ado. I am oh so sorry. I bow down to the readers in complete submission. I can't guarantee when the next update will be and I'm not even happy with this one. (Sad face)

Some general announcements: There is "scene" that some people may find random or offensive. I just put in cause I wanted to. You're welcome to complain about it but don't say I didn't warn you. But I still stand by my earlier statement. I don't do pairings (gay or straight). Tender moments and humorous encounters only.

Individual replies: (I like to do individual here)

Yeah for "blank" ding ding ding correct

Well Jerex you got it too. And don't hate me for it. I decided long ago how this would go. I'm sorrrrrryyyyyyy

Needless Noodles I think you'll like the juicy scene I threw in for the hell of it but yeah no couples.

Shakugan no Shannan – Yeah Harry can be such a beez but I love him anyway

Avi Chant- thanks for the support. You really reassure me

Baka Egypt- thank you so much I couldn't write this without nice readers like you

MochaCocaFan-thank you! You're beautiful too and I will try to update more

Peter Kim- I appreciate your input but I can't promise anything. The story will unfold as it will

bookworm3213- thanks for pointing that out I definetly need to fix that. I think I got a LOT of other mistakes too. Maybe one day when I'm old and feeble I'll get off my lazy ass and fix that

"**Interesting that you steal the treasures of your victims," the spirit observed glancing in the boy's box. "That's one more thing to add to the list."**

"**What list?" the boy asked, snapping the lid shut.**

"**The list of how much we're alike," the spirit said "I also take something from those I have defeated. As I said I was once known as the king of thieves."**

"**Hehe rebel angel and bandit," the boy said with a snicker.**

"**Rebel?" the spirit asked.**

"**Yes well I figured you must have rebelled against the gods to wind up stuffed into a gold trinket. Like Lucifer, rebelled against God to be cast in Hell. And he's a thief too," the boy said greatly amused.**

"**Oh how so?" **

"**He is the greatest thief. He steals souls,"**

"**So that makes him the greatest?"**

"**Of course," the boy said without a thought.**

"**Hmm then I think we should set the bar higher for title of the greatest."**

/

Draco Malfoy stood listlessly in the middle of his room with various school items and suitcases strewn across his floor. Draco was supposed to be packing (a feat he had never done before) but it seemed so pointless. The dark lord may be ignoring his family at the moment but Draco knew that would change soon. He never was punished for his failed assassination attempt (successful only because of Severus). It was only a matter of time before the dark lord decided he needed someone to lick the dirt from his shoes. Then Draco would be pulled out of school to grovel at his master's feet. The once great Malfoy family were no better than house elves. In fact they had lost their house elf as 'a small contribution to the cause.' Draco knew better; it was just one more way to humiliate the family, stripping them of their rank. But Draco wouldn't accept their lowly position within the Dark Lord's circle. He would take things into his own hands and restore the family to their former glory. His father, still in Azkaban, depended on him and Draco vowed to never fail again. Plans and possibilities began to form in his mind calculating how to best use his last year at Hogwarts. But first... "Mother! Come here and help me pack!"

/

"Let's hear everything," Moody said his magical eye swirling angrily.

"No," Bakura said flatly.

"What?" Moody growled.

"Obviously, you don't know anything about Harry's plan. I really don't see why I, a stranger, shall reveal what remains hidden from so called companions."

Harry glared at the boy-who-was-somehow-not-Ryou. This boy seemed to enjoy making things difficult. "I guess your right. I had wanted to spare everyone the burden but I guess it needs to be said," Harry said turning to the remaining members of the order. "First off you should know that Voldemort created seven horcruxes."

Moody's face twisted with disgust but Molly stared quizzically at Harry.

"He killed people to split his soul and store it in an item. So even if we destroy his body as long as a bit of his soul remains in one of the horcruxes, he will return."

"That's an important piece of information there Harry," Mr. Weasley said seriously. "You should have told us long ago."

"I know but Dumbledore entrusted this to me. I think he wanted few people to know so this operation could carried out in secret."

"That may be so but I doubt he planned on passing, leaving us without his guidance. In his absence we have to depend on each other more than ever," Mrs. Weasley said gently. Harry smiled at her always grateful for her comforting words.

"Do you have information as to what or where these items are?" Moody growled, impatient to get back to business.

Well one was a ring which Dumbledore destroyed. One was the diary," Harry said ticking them off. Mrs. Weasley gave a small gasp.

"You mean that Ginny actually came into contact with a piece of you-know-who's soul?" Mr. Weasley asked turning pale.

Harry nodded grimly. "That I pierced with a baslik's fang. One is a locket," he said staring pointedly at the "almost-Ryou" who calmly ignored him. "It was once in a cave but when Dumbledore and I went to get it, we only found a fake. The others were guessing that one is Helga Hufflepuff's cup one is the Voldemort's snake and the last two are something of Ravenclaw and something of Gryffindor. All locations unknown."

"So does that mean," Moody said turning vehemently onto the strange trio, "you know the locations of these horcruxes?"

"What? No of course not!" Malik scoffed.

"Really? You look like death eaters in the making. I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out to be spies from Voldemort himself," Moody said pointing his wand threateningly.

"Now, now," Mr. Weasley said stepping between Moody and the foreigners. "Malik is the brother of a very good friend of Bill's. I don't think we should be throwing around accusations without reason."

"Bah, family ties mean nothing in this age. And I have plenty reason to be suspicious," Moody growled.

"There is no use arguing. No matter what we say you have already determined our guilt. And I have little interest in pursuing this farce of a trial," Yami said, piercing Moody with a glare.

"This isn't a trial, we just want answers," Mrs Weasley said trying to smooth things over. These boys looked dangerous and they seemed to be reaching a boiling point.

"Well, we know nothing," Malik said, " So we have nothing to say."

"I know there's something you're not telling us. I always know when someone is being less than truthful," Moody said popping out his chest and heaving slightly.

"Yami is right you have already judged them," Harry said slowly.

Everyone turned to look at Harry as he continued. "So I think they should come with me and help me find the horcurxes. They can prove their innocence and I can keep an eye on them."

"Never," Moody screeched. " What if they overpower you and take you directly to Voldemort?"

"You'll have to trust me. And I'll have Ron and Hermione to help me," Harry said reasonably.

"No good. The three of you are too inexperienced. I'll go with you," Moody said.

"Hey, I've experienced Voldemort, so I wouldn't say I was completely incompetent. Hermione and Ron can both handle themselves too. So you needn't worry. And besides the Light Army needs you here. You're the commander and chief. They need your leadership. This is supposed to be a secret operation we can't have you disappearing with me," Harry said, standing firm.

"Very well go with them but carry this," Moody relented, shoving something into Harry's hand. "It's a summoning charm. As soon as there's trouble, you can call on me and I will be there. You got that?" he said turning to the intruders, "don't do anything funny or I'll be there with plenty of friends."

Harry smiled and glanced down at the small pink stone inscribed with tiny mysterious runes. "Thank you."

"Excuse me I think you forgot one small detail," Malik said. "What if we don't want to go?"

"Then I will take that to mean you're in with Voldemort since you don't want to take this one chance to redeem yourself. And we will have a battle here and now and I will destroy you." Moody said between gritted teeth.

"Big words you just might regret that," Malik said with a smirk.

"Malik you know nothing about dueling with a wizard and... I do want to go with Harry. It will be in your best interest to go as well."

Malik stared at the tomb robber. Since when did the great king of thieves submit? Since when did he opt out of a fight? Even with impossible odds and a guaranteed defeat, Bakura would always go out guns blazing. This was eerily bizarre.

Yami spoke first. "Well it seems we don't have a choice in the matter, but first we must return to Isis and let her know what has happened and I need to find Suguroku."

"Very well. Harry, Ron, Hermione go with them. Come back, rest, and you can probably be out by late tonight," Moody said.

With that all six headed out the door. Harry and Bakura were slightly in front. Harry continually stared at the mysterious white haired boy next to him. Thousand of questions burned in his mind, but intuitively, he knew this was not the right time for a confrontation.

"I won't take three wizards into the shadow realm. One of you, signal the Dae bus," Bakura said.

Harry glanced up at the sky. It was already morning. They hadn't gotten any sleep but Harry felt a renewed energy. At last he would begin to follow out Dumbledore's last wishes.

Hermione stuck out her wand and moments later the Dae bus arrived. (She was also the only one with her coin purse and had to pay for everyone) The bus ride was very quiet and they arrived at the hotel in no time at all. Malik grumbled the whole way up. He hesitated briefly as he swiped his card and slowly opened the door.

"Malik! How dare you dash off in the middle of the night. Bed empty! No note! I sent Rishid out to find you. Ra knows where he is now. And what is Harry Potter doing here?" Isis screeched.

"Oh well, you see... there may have been a little misunderstanding. But not to worry," Malik said quickly as Isis's eyes flashed dangerously. "We have come to a diplomatic resolution, an arrangement that may prove beneficial for both parties."

"Explain," Isis said, her voice hard.

"Well the wizards suspected us as spies and so to reassure them we volunteered to accompany Harry on a little adventure. That's all. And you know," Malik added as a devious little smile crept onto his face. "It would give me something to do besides causing trouble for the clan. I won't be bored and you know how I get when I'm bored."

"I suppose that's true," Isis murmered. "But I would still feel much better if Rishid joined you."

"I don't think that will be an option," Yami said delicately. "The whole reason we are in this situation is their lack of trust. Adding a new 'suspicious character' might create more tension."

Isis shook her head. "How exactly did you get in this mess?"

"Ask the tomb robber," Yami said glaring at the sullen spirit next to him.

"Bakura are you once again leading my brother down a path of darkness?" Isis said hands on hips.

"You make that sound like such a horrible thing," Bakura said dismissively.

Isis glared daggers at the spirit of the ring but knew it was useless. The best she could do was pester him. The ancient thief had been around far too long to be intimidated by one young woman, however fierce she might be. So Isis skipped the lecture and went straight to the point.

"Answers. Explain now."

"Very well. Harry inadvertently got stuck in the shadow realm. For a few moments only," Bakura scowled. "The wizards flew off the handle. So to avoid a full out war, we thought it best to lend a helping hand on Harry's little quest. I thought you would appreciate our diplomatic negotiation."

"Knowing you, there's an ulterior motive. But for now I will have to trust the pharaoh to keep the both of you in line," Isis said staring pointedly at her little brother.

"I will do my best," Yami sighed. "Speaking of which, I should probably inform Sugoroku of what has happened."

"Wait someone needs to go with you," Ron spoke up.

"I'd rather have some privacy," Yami said glaring.

"Hey rules are rules mate," Ron said with a shrug.

Yami sighed and led the red head out the door.

/

Ron didn't know what to make of Yugi Moto. He was mysterious but seemed to have an air of authority among the mages. He had heard them refer to him as pharaoh, whatever that meant. Probably some code for a position of leadership, sounded like a cult. Ron decided it was best to keep his distance and not stir up trouble. At least for now.

Yami took out his card and glanced back at the gangly red head. He seemed to be the awkward side kick and comic relief of the group. In fact he was reminded of Jonouchi, a faithful and loyal friend, that sometimes did not get all the credit he deserved because he was always in the shadow of the legendary king of games. The thought irritated Yami. He should have taken better care of his friends and seeing Ron only made the game king want to rush back to Japan make it up to the greatest people he had ever known. Damn that tomb robber, getting him into another tangled situation.

"Sugoroku," Yami called out. Even though the old man told him he could call him Jii-chan (everyone does), Yami still called him by his first name. (Muto-san was out since the old man threw a hissy fit after that one). It just didn't seem right to declare everything of Yugi's as his own, especially his family.

To his utter disbelief, Yami found the old gamekeeper asleep on the sofa, a bottle of booze still in hand. And right alongside him, Mundugus Fletcher. "Really Sugoroku, you're much to old for this," Yami said a smile playing on his lips as he bent to remove the bottle. Sugoroku blearily opened his eyes. "Yugi is that you?" he said in Japanese.

"It's me, Yami. I have something important to tell you," Yami said also responding in Japanese.

'Great,' Ron thought to himself, 'So much for gathering information. Their not going to speak a bloody word of English.'

"Hold on," Sugoroku said standing up and stretching. "It's damn early."

Sugoroku went to kitchen area. (This was a luxury suite, but where he got the money to pay for such extravagant accommodations was Sugoroku's little secret) Yami knew there was no use talking until after the old man had drank Sugoroku's secret smoothie, an instant cure to hangovers, or so he said. It was just as well. Isis no doubt was giving a long lecture to Malik about the dangers of scheming with ancient spirits and preparing some makeshift travel suitcase.

Yami waited patiently while Ron nervously tapped his fingers.

"You know you could watch T.V," Yami suggested. That tapping was beginning to annoy him.

"Watch what?"

"T.V," Yami said.

"What's that why would I just want to watch it. Sounds boring."

"Here," Yami said flipping on the tv. Sabrina the teenage witch popped onto the screen. Turning her boyfriend into a puppy."

"Wait I thought Harry said Muggle pictures couldn't move," Ron said puzzled.

"This is television. It's like a play that you can see by pressing a button. So don't expect them to talk back to you." Yami said as Ron began to poke the screen.

Ron laughed. "She doesn't even have a wand and they call her a witch."

"Maybe that just means she's stronger than you," Yami said quietly.

Ron immediately shut up. Perhaps the mages lack of wands were indications of strength, after all he only knew one wizard that could preform spells without a wand and he was the strongest of them all.

Yami proceeded to ignore the nervous Ron and turned his attention back onto Yugi's grandfather. "Sugoroko," Yami said gently, as the old man finished the last of his secret smoothie. "Something has happened that requires my attention. I need to remain in England for a time."

Sugoroko's amiable mouth hardened. "What do you mean Yami?"

"Bakura's action's has once again dived head first into chaos and this time he threatens to take the entire mage population with him."

"Politics," Sugoroko said knowingly.

Yami nodded. "There is now an uneasy alliance between the mages and wizards but it is based upon our cooperation in a stealth mission."

Sugoroko hung his head sadly. "The day Yugi solved the puzzle, I knew there was a burden to bear, sacrifices to be made, pain to endure. But I never... I thought..." Sugoroko drifted off, unable to continue.

Yami looked at the old man stricken. It was true, the puzzle had brought darkness, of course it had brought Yami. A curse to the light.

/Yami, that's not what he means at all. He's just worried about me. Let me talk to him/ Yugi's voice rang through.

Yami sighed feeling the gentle warmth of his Light. Yugi was such a comfort to him. And yet he could never offer the same. All he could offer was pain...

/Yami, I said to stop thinking like that. You have no idea the joy you have given me. You have shown me courage and strength and devotion. You have given me a love that is worth more than all the gold in Egypt. Yami, solving the puzzle has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Really/ the boy said across their mind link.

Yami could just see his hikari's smiling face and he blinked away the tears that burned in his eyes. /Thank you/

"Grandpa," Yugi said, taking control.

"Oh Yugi," Sugoroko sighed with relief. "It's good to see you."

"Grandpa," Yugi said again hugging the old man.

"Are you alright?" Sugoroko said worriedly.

"Of course. I'm always safe with Yami," Yugi said cheerfully. "You don't give him enough credit Grandpa."

"It's not that I don't trust him. It's the shadows that surround him," Sugoroko said.

"The Shadows are our friends," Yugi reassured him.

"No, I mean the curse that plagues you. It's a constant never ending battle to defend the world from the brink of chaos," Sugoroko said.

"Someone has to do it," Yugi said reasonably.

Sugoroko sighed. " Oh Yugi, you are a saint. But you don't have to be an angel all the time. Sometimes you should look after yourself. You will wear yourself out. You can't take the world on your shoulders ever night. You're too small for that."

Yugi made a face. "Really Grandpa, I grew at least five centimeters this summer."

Sugoroko laughed. "I know I can't stop you from being you. Just be safe."

"Thanks Grandpa," Yugi said giving his grandfather another big hug.

Ron was just beginning to enjoy this ridiculous show. The talking cat had some wise cracking jokes. Of course half the things didn't make sense and Ron wasn't sure what were real muggle things or made up things. He glanced over at Yugi and his grandfather. They didn't seem so cold anymore. In fact, they were laughing and hugging.

"Ron?" Yugi called out.

"Yeah?"

"I've got to pack a few things and then we can head out."

"Alright."

Just then Mundugus Fletcher jerked awake. "Mraph," he groaned out. "Hey what's going on? Ron Weasley? What are you doing here?"

"Hey why weren't you with the order last night?" Ron said

Mundugus grinned sheepishly, his eyes darting quickly to the empty bottles of fire tonic strewn about the entrance.

"Oh I shouldn't have even asked," Ron sighed.

"Now see here. I have a role and its a very important role. I'm the Order's connection to the underworld, and thus communications expert. I know how to avoid the law and as the law just happens to be our number one enemy, you could say I am our number one defense," Mundugus said defensively, popping out his chest cheerfully.

"Uh-huh," said Ron unconvinced.

Yugi Moto then walked out toting a yellow backpack that just seemed two sizes too big for his small frame.

"Er do you need some help with that," Ron said watching the little boy struggle with his giant bag. "You know you're kind of young to be involved in this war. I can't believe your grandfather let you come. You must be what... twelve or thirteen."

Yugi made a face a cross between peeved and amused. He sighed. "I'm seventeen."

"Oh," Ron said awkwardly. "You must get that a lot."

"Yeah," Yugi said marching out the door.

/

Meanwhile a few floors down Isis was making lists of things Malik might need and digging through her suitcases to provide him with spare amulets and old scrolls.

"Oh here's a good trinket, wizard in origin. Cell phones won't work inside Hogwarts, so theses will help you reach me," she said handing over a small compact mirror.

"Looks a little girlie," Malik said reluctantly taking the item.

"Trust me mate. You'll want to use that if you ever need it." Harry said solemnly. "I never opened mine... biggest mistake of my life."

Malik nodded and knew better than to pry.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. That mirror brought up too many bad memories. If he had just used Sirius's gift maybe he would still have his godfather. Harry looked around the room and his eyes met Ryou's. Eyes that were know back to a gentle doe brown.

Harry walked up to the other boy and whispered. "Can we talk somewhere?"

Ryou blinked, surprise on his face but nodded and led the way outside of the room. Hermione glanced up curiously but restrained herself from interrupting, instead focusing on the newest tailsman Isis had pulled out, taking mental notes on how to use it.

Harry shut the door behind him and stared at Ryou for a few seconds before saying anything. "Just who exactly are you?"

Ryou bit his lip uncomfortably, "I don't know what you mean."

"You're not just some random cousin of Fleur's. What do you know about Voldemort? How did you get his locket?"

"Locket. What locket?" Ryou asked truly confused.

"Don't lie to me. I saw it. S for Slytherin. And that time in the shadow realm," Harry paused and took a breath, "in the shadow realm there was someone else... you were not yourself."

"I... I ...," Ryou stammered trying to think of an excuse, when suddenly he was still and calm. " And your point Harry Potter?"

"You... you're the one I saw in the darkness. Who are you?" Harry said looking into blood red eyes.

"If you're looking for a name I don't have one. But right now most call me Bakura."

Harry looked at Bakura with narrowed eyes, sizing up his new enemy. Aside from the eye color and the fierce expression, little had changed about the boy. It was unerving to see the body of a gentle soul to be used by this... creature. Harry remembered Lady Asceline. "Demon," she had screamed, now he understood.

"What is it that you want Harry Potter?" the one called Bakura asked.

"Answers," Harry said simply.

"I'll play a game with you. Roll a dice. The number you roll will be how many questions you can ask. But it will also be how many requests I can make of you. Favors if you will, that I may or may not make use of."

"That doesn't see very fair. I only get to ask questions and you get to ask for favors," Harry remarked.

"Those are the only conditions in which you'll get anything out of me," Bakura said drolly.

"Fine looks like I have no choice." Harry rolled the die. He watched it roll across the before until... "Six," Harry said. Good... at least for now.

"First question: You answered who you are. So what are you?"

"I am a spirit."

"So why would a spirit want to help me?"

"Because I made a promise to someone."

"What promise?"

"A promise for a game."

"What kind of game?" Harry said beginning to be frustrated. At this rate he wouldn't find anything.

"A game of death. The player to cause the most chaos, the most bloodshed wins. Its time to end this game."

"Who did you make this promise of a death game to?"

"A boy."

"What was his name?" Harry nearly shouted

"Tom Riddle."

"What?" this time Harry did shout.

"No more questions, that was six." Bakura said with a mischievious smile.

Harry stared at the spirit dumbfounded. How did Bakura know Tom Riddle? Voldemort hadn't gone by that name in almost fifty years. Had the spirit roamed the earth in a borrowed body as he did now? Did that body belong to Tom Riddle or a servant of Voldemort? Were they allies or enemies? How exactly was this death game played? What did it have to do with Harry? What was the spirit going to do to "end the game"? Harry's head swam with all the questions he couldn't answer. Harry couldn't take his eyes of the spirit. Head cocked to the side, leaning casually against the wall, a playful smile ghosting across his lips. The image triggered something Harry. Longing and hatred welled up inside him. Unfamiliar emotions threatened to boil forth. Harry knew now that somehow these feelings were connected to Voldemort. Just as Harry had nearly been overcome with hatred every time Dumbledore had walked into the room, when Harry first began to experience his connection with the dark lord. People or things that Voldemort felt very strongly about induced the same feelings in Harry unless he could control it. Harry shook it off trying to get a hold of himself.

"That's interesting. It's like Tom is staring right at me," Bakura said cooly, getting so close to Harry their faces were nearly touching. "Hello Bener-ibe."

Harry screamed in a rush of emotion that was not his. He struck out blindly, tears rolling down his face. Bakura had managed to avoid his wild fists and pin Harry against the wall. But he still struggled like a wild animal. In an instant Harry stilled as he found lips against his, crushing him in a passionate kiss. Harry moaned as Bakura slowly withdrew. "Better?" the spirit asked.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?" Harry growled, trying to regain his equilibrium and ignore the burning fire that was pushing against his belly.

"It always shut Tom up," Bakura said matter-of-factly.

"We're the two of you..?" Harry said looking slightly green.

"What? Fuck buddies?" Bakura said laughing.

Harry didn't even respond to that.

"Well to ease your mind, the answer is no. Tom already had a stick up his ass and could never remove it long enough to enjoy a good fuck."

Harry was through talking. This Bakura character was vulgar and indecent, he wanted the other Ryou back. And just as he was thinking this, the red eyes became brown.

"Um well...that was interesting," Ryou said awkwardly.

"Please tell me you didn't see everything."

"Sorry, I did," Ryou said. " Sometimes he blocks me off and other times he doesn't."

Harry groaned. "Ugh. Do me a favor. Don't ever mention this to Ron."

Ryou nodded. "Never."


	13. A Haunted Past

A/N I'm so sorry. I bet you all thought I had died. But no I was just failing out of college. Well not really failing but it was a close call. But I'm back on track and I hope to get an update at least once a month. (Hopefully). Anyway it's been a long time since I've even read what I've been writing so if you spot any inconsistencies let me know.

Let's do a recap of the story thus far:

One night Ryou's father returns after months away and finds his son with a few 'scrapes' and decides that maybe leaving a sixteen year old boy to fend for himself was not the best of decisions. He decides go back to England in response to his sister-in-law's invitation. Ryou then finds that his mother was actually part veela and his cousin is Fleur Delacour. Ryou attends the wedding and meets Harry Potter. The boy who lived immediately bonds with Ryou and all is well until the wedding comes under attack by dementors. Fortunately the Ishtars are also in attendance and Malik helps Bakura in get rid of the univited guests. The next day Ryou's father skips town without explanation and Ryou decides to live with Malik until he can get back to Japan. The family matriarch, Ryou's great aunt, is a little peeved by his decision, hoping that Ryou would want to live with her in France. She goes to the Ishtars to pass judgement but ends up being judged herself in a shadow game, when she accuses the 'demon' inside Ryou as her niece's murderer. Yami turns up when he senses the Shadows and all the mages leave when the game ends. In the dead of the night Bakura recruits Malik to help him on an 'errand.' Yami insists on accompanying them and the three head off to Godric's Hollow. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are there visiting the Potters' graves. Harry is so relieved to see Ryou, he doesn't let go when the mages summon the Shadows and winds up in the shadow realm. In the confusion Ryou drops a locket, one that Harry recogizes. The locket of Salazar Slytherin. Harry manages to grab it. And he begs Bakura to stay. Bakura grudgingly agrees and Malik and Yami go along. In the headquaters of the order they come to an agreement. The mages will go with Harry to prove they are not traitors. The mages and the wizard trio return to the hotel to pack and say goodbye. Harry confronts Bakura and through a shadow game learns that Bakura's last host was none other than Tom Riddle. (And he had a surprising way of shutting him up)

That was unnecessarily long but oh well

000000

0000000000

000000000000000

Chapter 13 A Haunted Past

"**He saw right through you," the spirit said smirking.**

"**What are you talking about?" the boy asked irritated.**

"**That old man. You're right to fear him," the spirit responded, **

"**I'm not afraid," the boy said trying to summon as much bravado as possible.**

**The spirit slowly smiled enjoying the boy's unease. It took a lot to rattle Tom Riddle but Albus Dumbledore had managed to do just that. Hogwarts was going to be a lot of fun.**

.....................................................................

Draco Malfoy was not a patient boy. Waiting was not something he did. But here he was waiting. His mother hadn't even told him who he was waiting for. Simply that someone was going to take him to Hogwarts. When he had questioned the early arrival (it was still mid August), his mother remained silent. "Just be ready when they get here," his mother replied curtly.

So here he was, waiting. "How much longer? And why do we have to wait here?" They were in a secluded forest, several miles from their manor.

"It's away from prying eyes," she responded and drew her long cloak around. Mrs. Malfoy had seemed to age this past year with her husband's imprisonment and her son's failure, she looked frailer. As if a small breeze might knock her over. Sill beautiful, Draco thought. She would always be beautiful.

"Here he is," his mother spoke, peering into the darkness for slinking out of the shadows, was none other than Severus Snape.

....................................................

Harry looked visibly shaken when he entered the hotel room. And Ryou looked even more awkward than usual with a faint blush still coloring his cheeks. Harry shot Hermione a look that said 'I desperately need to talk to you later'. Hermione gave a slight nod and rolled away her note taking scroll.

A light hearted knock interrupted Harry from his thoughts. "Ah Yugi," Isis said opening the door. "I was wondering when you would turn up."

Yugi gave her knowing smile. "Well, here I am. Better late than never, right?"

Isis smiled and gave Yugi a quick hug before ushering him and Ron inside. "We're almost packed. Hermione showed us this wonderful spell that lets you pack all your belongings into one bag. It's like turning one bag into a bottomless pit," Isis told Yugi excitedly. "We can put your backpack in there too."

"Wow," Yugi said, watching his giant pack disappear into Isis's tiny hand bag.

"I'm not holding the purse," Malik informed smaller duelist. "That can be your job."

"What why?" Yugi asked slightly miffed. .

"Because I don't trust the thief," Malik said pointedly.

"Oh very well," Yugi said scooping up the bag. Really it wasn't even that girly.

"All right then back to Oaks Hallow," Ron said. "I'm feeling ready for a bit of breakfast."

"Okay be safe," Isis said.

"Bye sis," Malik said. "Don't worry about me. Bye Rishid. I'll be fine really."

Rishid just squeezed Malik's shoulder and looked quite somber.

"Really Rishid, it's not my funeral," Malik said jokingly.

"There have been few instances where I have not been by your side. And each time it has never ended well. May this venture not have similar consequences." Rishid said grimly.

"Way to put a damper on the whole thing," Malik said scrunching up his face. "Rishid, trust me. I know how to take care of myself now." Malik then embraced his brother and was pleased to find the gesture warmly reciprocated. "Watch over Isis. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, I guess we're off," Yugi said prancing out the door.

"Oh Isis," Bakura said turning just as he was about to follow the others out the door. "A gift for you," he said reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a bracelet. It was gold and lined with rubies and tiny runes etched into the design. "Careful," Bakura said as Isis cautiously examined the item. "That's a relic from back in the day when mage and wizard kind weren't on friendly terms."

"Like they are today?" Ron said sarcastically, impatiently waiting in the hallway, his thoughts focused on breakfast.

Bakura pointedly ignored him and continued. "Put that on your wrist and you will suppress your witch powers. So if you're in need of the Shadows..."

"Oh I see," Isis said, placing it carefully in a small shoulder bag. "Will my witch powers come back when I've taken it off."

"Ah there's the catch," Bakura said, "It hasn't been throughly tested. So you better be dead sure it's what you want. There's a possibility there's no going back.

Isis nodded. "But why are you giving this to me?"

"I have no use for it and I've had it long enough. It's not something I should keep," he shrugged, "And I suppose I didn't want to throw it away."

Ryou gazed out from his soul room and fought back a wave of emotion. That bracelet... could it be? Ryou decided to ask his yami about it later. Yugi was calling him and his yami had left him to stand awkwardly in the doorway. "Goodbye," he murmured and quickly followed the rest of the group down the hall.

.......................................................................................................

Mad Eye Moody was very irritated and was now glaring at random furniture. Mrs. Tonks, always a practical woman, felt it best to leave her sofa to the mercy of the old auror and begin to prepare breakfast.

"Molly you're a guest here. I can't accept your help," Mrs. Tonks said as Mrs. Weasley donned an apron.

"Really dear, I can't ask you do this by yourself. We have three extra teenage boys in addition to my brood."

"Those three don't deserve our food," Mad Eye said popping in to glare at the pots.

"Mad Eye you can sit and glare at my furniture but you will not insult my good sense of hospitality. As far as I see, these boys have done nothing wrong and they deserve a decent breakfast. I will not see anyone in this house go hungry." Mrs. Tonks said firmly.

"You wouldn't feed a death eater. Would you?" Moody argued.

"No. But these boys are not death eaters," Mrs. Tonks said.

"We don't know that," Moody said ominously.

"Oh hush Mad Eye. There's a difference between being cautious and being paranoid," Mrs. Weasley chided.

"You should always prepare for the worst," Moody advised.

"Well while you contemplate a bleak future, Molly and I will be making breakfast." Mrs. Tonks said smiling. And together the two witches prepared six dozen pancakes.

As the last pancake was being flipped, Mr. Tonks let in a group of weary teenagers.

"Ugh, I'm going to need a nap today," Ron said, "But first," he paused and sniffed the air. "Pancakes," he said with a happy grin.

"Thanks Mrs. Tonks," Harry said sitting down at the evidently enlarged breakfast table.

"Please join us," Mrs. Weasley said warmly to the three still hovering in hall. "We have plenty."

The smallest one was the first to venture out and the other two followed in his stead.

"You're name was Yugi, right?" Mrs. Weasley asked, offering the star-haired boy a plate.

"Yep that's right," Yugi said happily seating himself.

Mrs. Weasley nodded absentmindedly. Strange that ominous feeling of power the boy had radiated last night seemed to have vanished.

"Malik, dear, were you able to talk to your sister?" Mrs. Weasley asked, handing a plate to her next strange guest.

"Yeah," Malik said, reaching for the pancakes in the center of the table. "Oh she asked me to give this to the order," he said taking out a letter and handing it to Mrs. Weasley.

"What does it say Molly?" Mad Eye grumbled around a mouthful of pancake

"To the members of the Order," Mrs. Weasley began. "It has come to my attention that my brother and his companions are the source of a rather unfortunate misunderstanding. I would like to say on behalf of myself and the Ishtar clan that we fully pledge ourselves to rectifying the situation and do so support the terms of the oral agreement between Malik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura Yugi Moto and the Order, that the aforementioned mages shall accompany Harry Potter on a task that shall remain undisclosed. This is both just and fair. So it is written so shall it be done.

Regards, Isis Ishtar" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Why would she write that?" Mad Eye pondered. "Sounds like truce between countries."

"That because whatever I do, the entire clan feels like its their business too. Isis is just covering the bases." Malik said a little unhappily.

"Bill once told me that Isis is a princess of sorts," Mr. Weasley commented. "Is that true?"

"Our father was the leader of our tribe. I'm suppose to inherit the position on my eighteenth birthday," Malik said nonchalantly reaching for more pancakes.

"Does that mean that if we formed an alliance with you, we would have the last remaining group of mages on the side of the light?" Mad Eye asked eagerly.

"Doubt it," Malik said sourly. "With the appearance of the nameless pharaoh things have been a little chaotic. No one listens to a king when a god arrives." Here Yugi squeaked and nearly chocked on his pancake. "And besides," Malik continued. "You haven't given me much incentive to make a deal with you."

Mad Eye growled and didn't offer any reconciliation.

"Oh there's a back," Mrs. Weasly said, turning over the letter. "On a happier note, you will be pleased to know I have successfully infiltrated the enemy's camp and will begin official duties in less than one month's time. If there is anything I can do for the Light do not hesitate to ask."

"Hmm," Moody pondered. "She will be under less suspicion than the other teachers. That may be our trump card."

"Don't you dare put my sister in any danger," Malik said venomously.

"We wouldn't be asking her to do anything," Moody said dismissively. "We just need her to keep an open ear."

"You want her to spy," Malik said. "That's just as dangerous as fighting on the front lines."

"Your sister's smart. She can take care of herself and this is a volunteer position."

"Hey if you trust my sister as a double agent, why do I have to prove myself to you?"

"It has been my experience that family ties mean nothing when Voldemort is involved." Mad Eye retorted.

Malik just huffed and shoveled in another mouthful of pancake.

......................................

"What is it you needed to talk about?" Hermione asked.

The mages were involved in a card game in the living room (while Moody glared at them across the room) and Harry had taken the opportunity to motion Ron and Hermione into one of the guest rooms. Harry refused to mention the kiss especially with Ron there so instead he said. "I found out something about Ryou," Harry siad. He wasn't exactly comfortable with blabbing the boy's secrets but if that thing inside him really did have plans for death and destruction then Ron and Hermione needed to be warned. "He's possessed by an evil spirit."

"Come again, mate?" Ron asked.

"I know it sounds crazy but there is an ancient Egyptian spirit inside of him."

"I thought there was something strange that day in the Leaky Cauldron" Hermione said. "I'll have to do more research. Spirit possession is rare even in the wizarding world." She opened her purse and summoned three large volumes. One, _Spirit Within_, another _Dangerous Ghosts: the Battles of Exorcists_, and the last _Dark Attacks from the Other Side_. "I picked these up after that incident with Madame D'Angeli. It was just a suspicion but I wanted to be sure. So far, I've only gotten through this one," she said holding up the dark attack book.

"Wait there's more," Harry said before Hermione could get started on 'summarizing' her discoveries. "This spirit used to house in... Tom Riddle," Harry said slowly.

Ron and Hermione both gaped, completely speechless.

"Well that proves it," Ron said after several minutes of silence. "We can't trust him. He's probably just itching to get back to him. He's probably going to deliver your head on a silver platter."

"That doesn't make any sense," Hermione said. "At least based on the knowledge from this book, I doubt there have been any accounts of a spirit actually working for its host. In fact most seem to cause irreversible damage."

"Damage what do you mean by damage?" Harry asked.

"Well, as I said my research is not complete. All I can say is that it doesn't look good. Here's one account of a spirit that would jump from host to host, eating the soul inside," she said flipping to a page in the book.

Harry looked stricken. "You mean Ryou could be in danger?"

"It's possible," Hermione replied staring intently at her book. "Do you know how long he's been possessed?"

"Not exactly, but it seemed that Madame D'Angeli was accusing it of her daughter's murder. So maybe it has been around since Ryou was little," Harry said.

Hermione nooded slowly. "This one here, decayed the body over a period of ten years. It was such a slow process that no one noticed. The victim just got weaker and weaker and by the time an exorcist was called it was too late."

"Ryou does look pretty weak, wouldn't you say?" Ron remarked.

Harry didn't reply. Instead he turned around so fast he seemed inhuman. He tore open the door and thundered down the hall.

"We need to talk," Harry all but shouted at the white haired boy sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Harry are you all right?" Ryou asked alarmed.

Harry managed to compose himself, glancing at the suspicious Moody.

"Tonight," he amended. "About where we should head first." It was better to have this discussion in private. He didn't need Moody to know that the ancient spirit inhabiting Ryou could be slowly killing him. He turned and went back to Ron and Hermione and began to thumb through one of Hermione's books ignoring the curious stares.

....

"That was odd," Ryou murmured. Ryou sighed and turned his thoughts inward. Speaking of needing to talk... Yami? he called out to his darker half.

What is it the spirit grumbled.

I... well... I... about Mama's bracelet... why do you have it? Ryou said mentally fidgeting.

What of it? Do you suspect me of foul play Bakura said tersely.

No never. I know you. You wouldn't do that. It's just you said to Isis. You told her that it will suppress her witch powers Ryou said faltering.

Yes Bakura said but refused to elaborate.

So the bracelet? It... it killed her? Ryou said barely above a whisper. The bracelet I gave her He remembered that day well. The last day he saw his mother alive.

................

"Daddy what's this?"

"That's Daddy's special bits and bobs." Kosuke replied to his young son.

"Like what?" asked the ever curious Ryou, reaching for the large box.

"Stuff I bartered from the merchants here. Things I like but have absolutely no used for," Kosuke said smiling. "You're mother doesn't like too many things around the house. So I keep all the extra stuff here with me in Egypt."

The entire family had come on vacation to celebrate Angeline's birthday. Kosuke, of course, couldn't help but squeeze in one last day of work before the official festivities began. Ryou was sitting in his father's office while his mother and sister were off doing girly things. He had caught the 'sniffles' and his mother had thought it best to let him rest inside his father's quiet study.

"Ooo," Ryou said picking up a gold and red braclet.

"Do you like that?" Kosuke asked. "a bit too feminine for a boy though," Kosuke said nervously. Ryou's feminine grace was already giving Kosuke cause for concern. 'Bully magnet' he had explained to his wife when she gave him a lecture on love and acceptance.

Ryou looked disappointed at first, but then he brightened. "I could give it to Mama for her birthday," Ryou said proudly. Although he was sure she would love the macaroni picture frame, this was a grown up gift.

"Yes, of course," Kosuke sighed happily. "So what will you give me for the braclet?" Kosuke asked in an Arabic accent, mimicking the Egyptian traders.

Ryou thought a moment, before replying. "How about a kiss and a hug?"

Kosuke laughed. "Deal."

The next day Ryou presented his gift to his mother in the hotel room. "I bought it fair and square," he told his mother proudly.

Angeline smiled at her tiny son and gently took the crumpled package from him. "This is really too much," she exclaimed "Two presents?"

Ryou nodded, "The first one was from me and Amane. This is just from me," Ryou said grinning.

Angeline's eyes danced with merriment as she unwrapped the gift. "Oh how exquisite," she crooned. "A beautiful gift from my beautiful boy."

Ryou laughed and jumped into his mother's arms and then he sneezed, then coughed, then sneezed again. During the night Ryou's sniffles had turned into the flu. His mother fussed over him and his parents talked about ending the trip early or at least the days activities. But seeing his sister's disappointed face, Ryou insisted they go on without him. That day they were supposed to sail down the Nile and Amane could hardly wait to play Cleopatra. Kosuke volunteered to stay with Ryou in the hotel as he still had to finish his report for the London museum.

"Are you sure dear?" Angeline asked. "You missed out on yesterday's adventure too."

"Today is for you," Kosuke said gently kissing his wife. "Watch out for snakes my queen of the Nile," he said jokingly.

......

Then Angeline and Amane left... and never came back. In fact they never made it to the Nile. A reckless young hotshot crashed into their cab. Ryou had always felt terrible for not being in the car with them. But now the weight of their deaths threatened to crush his thin shoulders. I killed them he whispered from his soul room. I killed them. I killed them he began to rant building up into hysterics. I killed them. I killed them he wept.

A strong slap across the face nearly knocked him over. Ryou looked up fearful. It had been a long time since the spirit had hit him. It was never a good idea to send the thief into a rage. Violence was sure to follow. But when Ryou looked up there wasn't anger in Bakura's face, only sadness masked by annoyance but sadness nonetheless.

Don't speak like that the spirit grumbled. I hate it when you cry. It makes me want to punch something

Ryou squeeked and ducked his head preparing for a second blow.

Not you, dammit Bakura growled. He sighed, his expression softening. Just don't cry anymore. If you want to blame someone blame me.

Ryou shook his head. Never, never. Why would I do that?

Because Bakura said slowly, his gaze avoiding Ryou's wide eyes. I knew your mother was a witch the moment I laid eyes on her And I sensed the shadow magic on that bracelet. I only stole the bracelet out of idle curiosity. Thinking it might have been a failed millennium item. It was thanks to Christy that I realized its true power.

Christy, she was the firstRyou murmured.

While you two were playing dress up, she put on the bracelet and this time I actually felt the magic leaving her

So you turned her into a doll and buried the bracelet Ryou said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Yes Bakura responded, his voice deadpan.

Ryou stared at the other half of his soul, taking in everything. Taking in every part of him, the firm set of his jaw, the slight grimace of the lips, the permanent frown. But what Ryou really stared at was the spirit's eyes. Never had they looked so conflicted, almost anguished. Bakura would never apologize for the actions in his past. It was not in his nature to make excuses or wallow in remorse. But something happened this past year, something Bakura couldn't name. A feeling had grown and a bond had been formed and something like understanding passed between yami and hikari. And it was through this newly formed bond that Ryou was able to understand and forgive. Words were not necessary. Almost unconsciously they drew closer to each other, until their breaths intermingled and their faces nearly touched. Bakura slowly reached up and traced his fingers along Ryou's cheek, down to his collar bone and finally reaching behind his neck. Ryou tilted his face up, his heart jumped strangely as he looked into his yami's smoldering eyes.

Dammit the spirit cursed. You had better get out there He gave Ryou a small push and the boy suddenly found himself back in his body with a crowd of people around him.

"Ryou we've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes," Yugi said quietly. Behind him Malik, Mrs, Tonks, Mrs, Wesley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mad Eye all hovered with various degrees of concern on their faces. "You have to be more careful," he added in Japanese.

"Look, he's fine," Malik said waving off the witches and wizards. "Just spaced out for a minute, he's probably just tired. Sleeping with his eyes open."

Most of the group looked unconvinced especially Mad Eye but as he didn't really know what else to believe chose just to glare.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked. Bored with the Spirit Within ( bunch of religious mumbo jumbo), Harry had come back down stairs to see if he could help with diner. That was when he saw, Yugi snapping his fingers at a glassy eyed Ryou.

"I'm fine really," Ryou said. "Like Malik said, I'm just tired.."

"Oh what bad manners I have," Mrs. Tonks said. "Here dear take Nimphy's old room," she said, drawing Ryou to his feet and leading him down the hall.

Harry gazed after him resolute that tonight the wizards and the mages would have a very long talk. One that would end in answers.

.......................................................................................

Malfoy glanced nervously at Professor Snape. Somehow he failed to believe that all the professors took the time to walk through the forest just because they couldn't apparate directly into the castle. There had to be a more conventional (and more respectable) method. But Draco chose not to voice these complaints. Snape seemed to be a foul mood (fouler than usual) and Draco knew it was not a good idea to be on the receiving end of the Snape's temper. So Draco focused on his surroundings. It was still too dark to be considered morning but the forest was just beginning to stir. Sounds whispered and echoed in the first stages of a forest song. Draco, never one for outdoor activities, found it strangely peaceful. They finally emerged from the forest but not near the entrance of the school. It was somewhere near the grounds, Draco could just see the top of the astronomy tower peaking over the hill. Draco glanced around at the unfamiliar clearing, empty save for one fallen oak tree. Professor Snape approached the tree walking slowly around it, glaring at each nook and cranny. He stopped at random and nodded.

"Come here," Snape snapped.

Draco obeyed. In order to restore his family's standing within the Dark Circle, the right hand of the dark lord would be a necessary ally. And that meant some good old fashion ass kissing.

Snape took out a dagger. "Put out your hand."

Draco paled. He knew that the sniveling Pettigrew lost his arm in a very similar style. He hesitated.

"I'm not going to chop it off," Snape said as if reading his mind.

Draco stuck out his hand and Snape made one delicate cut. Draco winced but didn't cry as he would have done a year ago. He watched his blood drop slowly into the crevice of the tree. For a minute nothing seemed to happen, when suddenly the ground dropped for under his feet. Draco felt himself drop in a spectacular free fall. And as suddenly as it happened the ground was below him again. Draco looked around disoriented. It was completely dark and smelled of earth. "Professor?" Draco called, nervously.

"Here," a response from to his left. Draco groped blindly in the dark. Trying to get his wand.

"Lumus," Snape bringing light to the darkness. They were in fact underground.

"Where are we professor?" Draco said finally finding his wand stuck between some rocks.

"Your inheritance," Snape said dryly. "This was built by your great great grandfather during his seventh year at Hogwarts. Only those with Malfoy blood can open the door.

"Why have I never heard of this place before?"

"Because it is no longer for Malfoy use," Snape said. "Your father offered it to the dark lord many years ago. Rember this place and you will do what you must when the time comes."

Draco stared at his current headmaster, bewildered. For the second time that day, he wisely chose to hold his tongue.

"Come. We can't get out the way we came in." Snape said walking.

Now that his eyes had time to adjust, Draco could see that there were a series of tunnels ahead.

"That way is toward the dark lord's treasure," Snape said pointing to the left. "Three doors down and up two on the left," added offhandedly.

Draco just gaped as the potions master strode off. "Come Draco, or you'll be left behind." Draco hurried along wondering at the meaning of it all.

0000

0000000000

000000000000000

Okay that's it read and review. Hopefully we'll get into some action later.


	14. The Formation of a Plan

First all I'm so sorry for not updating I'm trying not to fail out of college and so far just hanging on by a thread. I'd like to say I've basically forgotten what happened in the sixth and seventh books and don't have them nearby to reference so if some of the Harry Potter info is off just let me know. Oh I'm also very sorry for the thoughts from hikari to yami. Apparently the carrots aren't working so it'll be /../equals hikari to yami and /.../ equals yami to hikari. Hopefully this works. Bold is past.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**The boy had never felt so excited in his life. His eyes swept over street, taking everything in. He felt like he didn't have enough eyes to look at all the wonders of this new world, Diagon Alley. It took his breath away. He wore a delighted grin, more fitting of his eleven years than the typical scowl he usually donned. The spirit chose not to interrupt the boy with his usual crass and refrained from taking a moment to tease the boy. It was actually nice to see the boy happy. He had forgotten what simple childish delight looked like. It was a welcome change. **

.0.

As the rest of the house slept, six teenagers were still awake speaking in hushed tones.

"It seems like you don't have much of a plan," Malik criticized.

Harry had just finished explaining Voldemort's history, his rise, his fall, his return, and Dumbledore's quest to stop him with gathered memories and scattered clues. He told them what he knew of the horcurxes; those that had been destroyed and those that they were still seeking. The young mages and wizards had agreed to exchange stories and past histories to gain some trust and form a plan.

"I know it seems hopeless," Harry admitted.

"Damn right. You're looking for something but you don't know what in a place, you don't know where. I thought this was a mission, not a wild goose chase," Malik said harshly.

"It's not completely impossible," Harry said. "Especially now that we have Bakura."

"Me?" Ryou asked startled.

"Not you, that Thing inside you." Harry said with narrowed eyes.

Yami rounded onto Ryou. "Bakura out now!"

Harry watched closely as Ryou's wide eyes narrowed into a glare and his pouting lips twisted into a sneer.

"You called?" Bakura said asked with mock humility.

"How dare you expose us." Yami growled.

"Who said anything about exposing you?" Bakura asked, amused.

Yami glanced at the wizards' baffled faces. "Oh," and the king of games felt suddenly sheepish.

/Sorry Yugi/ Yami told his partner.

/It's alright. If they knew about Ryou it was only a matter of time before they found out about us. Beside I don't want Ryou to stand alone. Being different is easier when you have a friend./

"Let's get it all out in the open shall we?" Yugi said taking over. "I hold the millenium puzzle," Yugi said pointing to the gaudy item around his neck. "with it comes the spirit of an ancient pharoh. Just as Bakura, King of Thieves, comes with the millenium ring."

"Theives, eh?" Ron muttered darkly.

"Yup," Yugi answered cheerfully before continuing his explanation. "As spirits, only item holders can see them. But they can possess our bodies and interact with the world."

"So what about Malik?" Harry asked.

"He holds the millenium rod. Which he's not supposed to have right now," Yugi said giving Malik a sideways glare.

"Blame the thief," Malik said shrugging.

"I know, I know. And I'm still going to get you back for that Bakura." Yugi shouted to said thief. "Or at least Yami is after all of this is done," he said after a pause.

"So does Malik have a spirit too?" Hermione asked fascinated.

"No Malik's just Malik," Yugi said smiling. He saw no need to mention the murderous other half that was long gone.

"So these items are magical. They must have other uses besides housing spirits." Hermione said logically.

"Yeah, in the ancient past they were used in shadow games. Although we really don't know too much about that. Right now we can use it to summon duel monsters form the shadow realm. Some of the items have certain... attributes. The taunk, for example gives the bearer the ability to see the futurer, the eye : mind reading and the rod: mind control."

At this Hermione gasped. "Like the Imperious curse."

"Um, I suppose," Yugi said awkwardly. "If that's a spell that can control minds then yeah."

Hermione glanced at Ron and knew they were thinking the same thing. If these mages had powers equivalent to the unforgivable curses, they were not only dangerous but dark. And dark magic meant evil. Could they really use one evil to destroy another?

"So how many items are there?" Harry asked, noticing the wary looks on his friends faces.

"Seven total," Yugi said. "Bakura has three on him. And I'm getting those back," Yugi added glaring at said thief. "I have one and so does Malik. Shaddi has the last two."

"Shaddi?"

"The mystery man of Egypt. He's seen when he wants to be seen," Yugi said with a shrug.

Harry nodded. This was very good information. And the fact that Yugi also had a spirit meant that perhaps Ryou's possession wasn't sucking him dry. After all Yugi looked very perky.

"Okay we have all our cards on the table. What did you mean, Bakura could help?" Malik asked growing tired of this history lesson.

Harry waited for Bakura to explain himself but seeing that the ancient thief was keeping silent, spoke up himself. "Well I guess this means you don't know. But he once possessed Tom Riddle."

"Wait, Tom Riddle who later became Voldemort and killed your parents. The same Voldemort we're trying to stop now?" Malik asked bewildered.

"The very same." Harry said soberly.

"So where do we go from here?" Ron asked. "We have a spirit that used to house in You-Know-Who. Doesn't that freak anyone else out. I mean how are we supposed to work with that?,"

"You can trust me or not, its up to you. I may know where to to find a few of the horucruxes but not all. We had parted ways before he made all of them." Bakura said finally speaking up.

"Tell us what you know," Harry said.

"Before I tell you what you want to know, you should know I don't do this out of some sense of obligation to your cause or even some half assed contract with the order. I have my own agenda and it just happens to coincide with yours.

"Oh and just what would that agenda happen to entail?" Harry said strangely embolden even though every bone in his body was screaming danger.

"That is not for you to know. But it should bring you comfort that the destruction of the horcurxes are a common goal."

Harry stared into the eyes of the ancient spirit. Could he really trust him? His head told him no but his gut felt that maybe those blood red eyes held a promise. Maybe...

"Alright, I guess we have no choice but to follow you," Harry said soberly.

Hermione made a noise of protest.

"We have no choice Hermione. We can't find R.A.B. We don't know where any of the other horucruxes are. This is the only option." Harry said before she could voice her concern.

Hermione mutely nodded but a slight frown graced her features.

Ron grumbled but nodded as well. "I'll have my eye on all of you," he promised.

Malik snorted. "Ha I'm more likely to gouge that eye out before you even see me coming."

"Malik, hold you're tongue. This is not the place for meaningless taunts," Yami said sternly, switching with Yugi once again.

Malik huffed and slouched against the wall.

"Well now that we have an understanding perhaps we should form a plan." Bakura said.

Harry nodded, glad that they were finally stepping in the right direction. "Okay what horucruxes do you know of?"

"Five. The ring of Salazar Slytherin, his mother's locket, a diary, and Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, and Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem"

"Two have been destroyed already. The locket we have now, but where is Hufflepuff's cup and Ravenclaw's diadem?"

"Tom loved opposites. He loved to spit in the face of the establishment. The locket, a symbol of his mother, he placed near the orphanage, the ring an heirlom of his pureblood family, he placed in the house where he murdered the family patriarch. The diary, a testament to his Slytherin blood was originally buried underneath Gryphindor tower, until Harold and Hubert Weasley nearly blew up that edifice."

Ron grinned at this "Those were my great uncles"

"Brilliant hair and dim minds, even then I see," Bakura said drolly.

"Hey!" Ron said thoroughly flustered.

"So Tom moved the diary and later gave it to a follower for safekeeping." Bakura continued as if no one had spoken.

"Yeah Lucious Malfoy. We had a run in with it in our second year." Harry said glancing towards Ron.

Ron nodded grimly at the memory.

"So the cup and the diadem?" Hermione pressed.

"Are you aware of the story of the diadem?" Bakura said casually, seemingly in no hurry to answer the witch directly. When the golden trio shook their heads, Bakura continued. "Tom knew it. In fact he got it straight from the horse's mouth or rather the ghost's mouth." At their puzzeled expression's, Bakura grinned quite evilly. "Tom Riddle seduced a ghost and not just any ghost, the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw,Helena Ravenclaw, also known as the Grey Lady."

Hermione gave a tiny gasp.

"Helena, despite her mother's infinite wisdom ,was a very foolish woman. She stole the diadem and hid it in the Albanian forest. Her lover went to fetch her. You actually know him as the Bloody Baron. There was an argument and Helena was killed. Realizing his mistake, The Baron killed himself, full of sorrow and shame. And so Tom placed this tome of wisdom in a place where he had known another foolish girl. And although the girl meant nothing to him the conquest did as it is with most young men."

"Wait you mean..." Hermione started unable to continue.

"Yes that quintessential moment where a boy becomes a man. It was that same summer he murdered his father and grandparents. There were a lot of firsts that summer," Bakura said, leering at the shocked faces of the wizards.

"But where-" Ron started, frustrated.

"We went across Europe," Bakura said with barely a pause. "And ended up in Paris. It appealed, very much to his ego. His first time in the city of love. And what he did to that girl was not out of love. Plus, Tom despised love, didn't trust it."

Harry nodded. That was what Dumbledore had said of Voldemort as well. "So he hid the diadem in Paris?"

"Well under Paris, in the catacombs." Bakura explained.

"Extensive booby traps I presume," harry said grimly.

"Indeed."

"And what of the cup?" Harry asked.

"The cup was a heirloom of Helga Hufflepuff, a woman famous for loyalty. So he gave it to a deatheater that betrayed his family."

"Barty Crouch Jr?" Hermione guessed.

"Indeed," Bakura said again with a mischievious grin. "Barty placed it in a vault in Gringotts Bank."

"Well he's dead now. Any chance it's still there?" Harry asked.

"Hard to say. Tom may have given it to a different death eater to place in a different vault or he may have hidden it someplace new entirely. He had always thought about hiding something more permanently in Hogwarts. He just never found the right place. Although he had plenty of secret places to choose from, he was a bit paranoid about others students happening upon it. Especially after that fiasco with the Weasley brothers."

"So you're basically saying it could be anywhere." Ron grumbled.

Bakura gave a curt nod.

"Then the most logical step would be to begin at the item's last known location. If we can obtain a record of withdrawals from the vault, we may be able to ascertain to whom the item was bequeathed," Yami said reasonably.

"Sounds good to me," Malik said happy to have a plan. "But let's go to Paris first since we know exactly where the diadem is. The cup sounds like it might take a while."

"Yes," Harry agreed. "But first we need to know why you have the locket. And why you haven't destroyed it yet."

"Well to answer that, I'd have to first tell you how R.A.B stole it in the first place." Bakura said as the wizards leaned in closer.

"As with most of my adventures, it began with a wish." Inwardly, he heard Ryou sigh as he knew better than anyone the dangers of a simple wish. He ignored it and continued. "Tom had finished the enchantments around the locket and was feeling very smug. And he thought to himself, 'I wish someone could see what a genius I am.' So who was I to deny his wish? That night I took over his body and went to a death eater. And not just any death eater. One that I knew was having doubts, one that was beginning to suspect. Regalus Black."

Harry gasped. "Was he by chance related to Sirius Black?"

Bakura shruged. "I didn't pay much attention to the family ties of Tom's underlings. But I know he had a brother that didn't approve of the death eaters and Black, I think, was leaning towards his brother's view."

Harry gulped. It seemed quite possible that this was Sirius brother. A small flicker of hope flared up until he remembered, Regalus had been killed.

" So posing as Tom," Bakura continued, "I asked Black for his house elf as a test subject. He agreed but I knew he had suspicion in his eyes. But nevertheless Black obliged. I gave Kretcher the guided tour and just as I had anticipated, he went back to his master. Black had ordered the house elf to return home after his assignment. Mortals can be so predictable sometimes. And like clockwork, Black stole the locket. I waited for him to come out of the cave, as to gloat to Tom that maybe his impenetrable defenses might have been more penetrable than he thought, but Black never came out. At the time I assumed the idiot had gotten himself killed and failed to get the locket. But he had done something... unpredictable. He sacrificed himself and bequeathed the locket to house elf."

Harry gasped again. "Kretcher? He gave the locket to Kretcher?"

"I am as dumbfounded as you," Bakura replied. "But I didn't discover this until I was with Ryou. In order to get his body used to shadow magic, I robbed wizard's houses. Sometimes I would be gone several days at a time, visiting different cities. I avoided the pure wizard communities and targeted hidden homes. Just finding the houses was sometimes a challenge. And that's how I found the Black's home. That itself is a long story, so I'll just skip ahead to where I found the locket. I was sneaking past a cupboard and the ring activated. To this day I am still unsure as to why. Possibly because horcruxes are similar in essence to millennium items. Perhaps because of my connection to Tom, it recognized the signature. Perhaps the ring itself knew of subconscious desire to one day find the horcruxes. Long story short,I took the locket and some other knickknacks and went on my way. I tried to destroy it but that turned out to be easier said then done. So I buried it."

"You couldn't destroy it?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"At least not by any conventional means. But I had very limited use of my shadow powers back then so I don't expect the same result," Bakura replied, a slight smirk of anticipation on his face.

Ron nodded. "May as well give it a go mate."

"You needn't tell me that," Bakura said pulling a card from his deck. "And I am not your mate."

Ron took a hesitant step back as Bakura summoned the Earl of Demise. A hunched rotting zombie dressed in elegant gentleman attire and gripping a sharp saber appeared, awaiting orders from its master. Bakura pulled the locket from his pocket and placed it on the ground. "Destroy it."

The monster swung his sword down with a crash. All six peered closer and gasped as they saw it was still intact.

"Maybe the earl needs a little more power," Malik offered.

Bakura took another card from his deck. "I use Axe of Despair and equip it to the Earl of Demise." A giant revolting axe appeared in the Earl's hand pulsating a red glow. "Attack," Bakura commanded.

The Earl swung again splitting the floorboards but once again leaving the locket unharmed. "Good thing we put a barrier around this room. That was lot of noise," Bakura muttered. Malik glanced at the glowing hiroglyphics on the door frame. "You'll have to teach me how to do that one day."

"Your brother can teach you," Bakura said gruffly.

"Speaking of which, how does a lowly theif know sacred spells?" Yami asked suspiciously.

"Don't ask me to fill in the blanks of your memory. Just be glad one of us is useful," Bakura grunted.

Yami glared in silence, unable to come back with a retort since he was feeling a little useless at the moment. /Don't think that Yami/ his hikari spoke /Unlike you, Bakura has never done anything for someone else. This is the closest we've seen him to being helpful. Let him have the limelight for now, if that's what it takes for him to behave./

/Ah my light. I wish I could see the world, the way you see it. /

/Don't be silly. You're my balance. Otherwise I would see a fresh water lake instead of a glass half full. And I'd try to fish in a cup. I need you just as much as you need me./

Yami smiled to himself and turned to Harry. "You said that one of the horcruxes was destroyed right? How did you do that?"

"You're right," Harry said, startled he hadn't thought of it himself. "It was was diary. But all I did was stab it."

"Was there anything special about the weapon?" Yami asked.

"Well it was Godric Gryphindor's.. . wait I don't think I used the sword. I used the fang, the fang of the basilk." Harry nodded, remembering the events of five years ago. Gosh was he really twelve when he faced off against that monster?

"Of course," Hermione nearly shouted. "Baslik venom. It has magical properties to negate and destroy magical items."

Yami nodded "Okay so we need more than just a physical attack." He pulled two cards from his belt. "I summon Dark Magician and Buster Blader." Two figures appeared one clad purple armor the other in blue. The one in purple had stern green eyes and a spiral staff of the same hue. The other had his face completely covered and carried a giant blade. Each nodded at their master, awaiting further instruction. "Now I use polimerization," Yami continued pulling another card, "to create Dark Paladin." The two monsters swirled into one another, their colors bleeding together until there was a flash off light and a single monster appeared. His face was that of the dark magician only with a greener tint. His armor was the perfect blend of both monsters in design, having the hat and shoulders of the dark magician and the back hood of Buster Blader. In his hand he carried a sharp sawed sword framed in gold. "With Dark Paladin's special effect, one spell is negated(1). Attack Dark Paladin." The monster swung with jagged sword and cleaved the locket in half. All six watched as blood oozed from the item. Yami smiled, returning his monster back to the card.

"Well that answers that problem," Malik summed up.

"And I think that is enough excitement for one night," Hermione said stretching. "If we're going to Paris tomorrow we should at least get some sleep."

Ron placed his hand on the doorknob, eager to leave, then yelped clutching his hand as if it had been burned. Hermione quickly went to inspect the injured hand but found nothing.

"Oh, you'll have to wait for me to undo the wards," Bakura said offhandedly.

"You mean you trapped us in here?" Hermione asked, her voice tight with anger.

"A precaution," Bakura said by way of explanation.

Hermione huffed, refusing to say anything more but she gave a quick glare towards Harry as if to say 'this is the guy you trust with the most important mission known to wizardom?' Harry ignored her and waited for Bakura to remove the wards before following his friends out to their respective rooms. He paused outside of the door ,glancing back as if he wanted to say something, but he thought better and left without a word.

...0.

A/N so the special effect of dark paladin is that it negates one spell/magic card when you discard one card from your hand. In this universe where duelers can call monsters from the shadow realm such special effects are activated with the duelers own energy if an actual game is not in play. PS I'm not really sure why basilk venom is able to destroy horcruxes and I don't feel like looking it up. But in this story its because it negates the protective charms on the item.

So I know it's kinda short and not too much happened but now you know I am alive and this story will finish in the near future.


	15. Terror in the Night

A/N Alright I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart that I haven't updated in forever and ever. Good news is I'm about to graduate so now that school is out of the way, I have nothing but time.

And I want to thank anybody that is still reading this fic. Quite frankly I'm surprised anyone is even interested in this story much less putting it on their favorites. So thank you thank you to all of you. Now on with the fic.

Disclaimer: It's fanfiction duh

Bold is past

/.../ is hikari to yami

/.../ is yami to hikari

0.0.

.

.0.0

"**A castle fit for a king," the boy whispered, gazing up at his new home.**

"**Or a little brat prince," the voice in his mind commented.**

**The boy scoffed and ignored the remark, following the others through the mighty doors of Hogwarts.**

**It wasn't long before he was standing in the Great Hall, looking skeptically at a singing hat, awaiting his turn to be placed under the ratty thing.**

**From what he gleaned from the other students, out of the four houses Slytherin was the most elitist, attracting the ambitious and powerful. He knew instantly that would be the house for him. Seeing the coiled snake adorning the banner above the Slytherin table merely confirmed his decision. This house was where he belonged. **

**Finally it was his turn. "Well, well," a new voice spoke into his mind. "A boy after Salazar Slytherin's own heart." And before the spirit could even say 'get out,' the hat screamed Slytherin. Had he stayed in the boy's mind a moment longer perhaps the hat would have noticed that dark presence lurking beneath the boy's mind. Perhaps the hat could have warned someone of the evil surrounding his soul. Perhaps something could have been done but then again perhaps not. For the events to trigger the birth of Voldemort had been set in motion long ago. **

.

"I'm glad that's over," Ryou said yawning sleepily. "Now everything is out in the open. No more secrets."

Yugi nodded. "That's the best way to do things."

Bakura in his spirit form shrugged. "It may come back to bite us in the ass but it worked to our advantage today. They trust us. That's all that matters right now."

"Speaking of which," Yami said, "Why is this important to you?"

"As I told Harry, I seek the destruction of Horcruxes," Bakura said without elaborating.

"Yes, but why?" Yami said impatiently.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you, Pharaoh?" Bakura sneered. "Think for a minute what a horcrux is." He paused expectantly.

Yami furrowed his brow. "An object in which a dark wizard has hidden a fragment of his or her soul."

"Sound familiar?"

Yami's eyes widened slightly. "That's like us," he said staring at his partner, the other half of his soul.

Bakura gave a curt nod, "The horcrux spell is the wizard version of that original dark art you used long ago."

A flash of a tear streaked face filled the Pharaoh's vision for the briefest of seconds but the memory was gone before he could grasp it. But the eyes...the eyes were blue... like Seto's. He turned back to Bakura deciding to examine the elusive memory another time.

"So if the wizards have altered spells based off of old shadow magic," Yami mused aloud, "Then some could potentially learn to use shadow powers."

"Not likely but a dangerous possibility, particularly for a dark wizard" Bakura said.

"Then Voldemort may learn to wield the Shadows," Yami murmured, "But if he was to do any sort of shadow experimentation, wouldn't he have done so already?"

"He has," Bakura acknowledge, "but without success. Once... well he barely escaped with his life," Bakura continued, skipping the details. "And though he never admitted it, not even to himself, that day terrified him. It spurred his obsession with immortality. Now that he has successfully completed the making of the seven horcruxes, he may just feel safe enough to pursue the Shadows again. Unfinished business so to speak"

"Then it is our duty," Yami said solemnly, "as Mages to protect the Shadows."

Bakura scoffed. "Your duty perhaps, but not mine. I made Tom a promise that we would play this game out."

"A Shadow game?" Malik asked already curled up on one of the beds.

"No a blood game. A game till the death." Bakura said.

"Care to share the specifics?" Yami asked.

"Let's just say the boy made a fatal error and I will have his life for it," Bakura said. "And one such as he deserves no part of the Shadows."

Sensing that he would get nothing more from the Thief King, the Pharaoh returned back the Puzzle around Yugi's neck. /We have the same goal,/ Yugi said through the mindlink /We can trust him./

/I hope you're right aibou/

/Of course I am . The Pharaoh's Light is always right./ Yugi joked. Yami smiled from his throne room.

Bakura disappeared into the Ring leaving Ryou to jump eagerly in the waiting bed.

0.0.0

Meanwhile, in a dark abandoned castle, a dark creature prowled. Once he had been a boy like any other , now he was a demon so terrible, many feared to speak his name. The man known as Voldemort paced what had once been aristocratic chambers. Pacing was not in his nature. Brooding perhaps, plotting yes. But never pacing. Yet here he was, robes billowing each time he made a sharp turn. Since he was so unaccustomed to pacing, he didn't know what to do with his hands. So the two offending appendages twisted around each other. He was actually wringing his hands. He stopped abruptly when he realized what he was doing. He was not some cowardly rodent like Wormtail. He was the Dark Lord, feared above all else.

"But I saw it. I know I did," Voldemort whispered to himself. He was referring to that golden pendent he had cherished so long ago. "It was through Potter," he spat angrily.

Normally he kept their link closed since the brat had become more advanced in occlumency. But somehow this image had pierced through the veil. Perhaps it was a trap, a false image sent by Potter. But that seemed impossible. No one knew about the Ring, no one alive at least. He resumed pacing while Nagini watched worriedly. She had never seen her master in such a state.

"And that boy," Voldemort said through gritted teeth. There was a white haired boy wearing his ring. And though he never knew what Angel looked liked, (the spirit had always taken on the form of his host), he was distinctly reminded of that spirit looking at the white haired boy. Something about his expression, about his aura. The face may have been different but that demonic grin was the same. He paused and glanced at Nagini.

"And then there's the matter of what happened at the wedding," he continued, still pacing. His death eaters had taken it upon themselves to capture Harry Potter to a disastrous effect. They came back with their tails between their legs, telling stories of swords made of light and a fleet of dementors disappearing. After duly punishing each and everyone of them, first for acting without his orders and then for not even succeeding in their scheme, Voldemort went over the events again. If Angel really was back, then that could only mean the game was back on. But he needed confirmation and he didn't trust his death eaters with this task. He finally stopped pacing. It was time to form a plan.

0.0.0.

Around three in the morning a shrieking alarm awoke the Tonks and all their guests. Mad eye came banging up the stairs. "Someone has breached the perimeter," he growled rounding up the few members of the Order that were still in the house. "Harry, kids you stay here," he ordered when the young wizards tried to get out the front door to help.

"We're not children" Harry said angrily, "We can fight!" He tried to push past the old auror but the stubborn wizard cursed him with a jelly legs curse.

"While you're here, you're under my protection. Don't be wasting my efforts. Andromeda, Ted you stay here," Moody called out as the rest of the order went out to investigate the commotion. Ted looked a little put out having to wait inside so he made himself useful by putting up as many protection charms as possible. Harry glowered at the door while Ron and Hermione glanced nervously at him.

The three Shadow mages finally emerged from their room. "What's all the commotion?" Malik asked stretching.

"Someone has breached the perimeter," Andromeda Tonks explained.

"Perimeter?" Malik asked looking blank.

"Moody put up a magical barrier. We know if anybody comes withing half a kilometer of this house. To breach the barrier so quickly, they must be a very powerful wizard," she said worriedly.

Outside, the members of the Order were facing something worse than a very powerful wizard because charging at full speed was something called a erumpent.(1) Although it looked similar to rhino, it was far more dangerous. Its horn could pierce through everything from skin to metal and contained a deadly fluid that causes whatever it is injected with to explode. The erumpent was running rampant through the streets destroying abandoned homes. It was almost impossible to hit, the erumpent was so fast and any spells that did manage to connect were unable to pierce through its thick hide. The Order was definitely in trouble.

Meanwhile inside the house, everyone was on edge. Andromeda did her best to ease the tension but there wasn't much she could say as they waited. Harry paced the floor, Ron nervously twisted in his seat, and Hermione's eyes darted anxiously between her two closest friends. The mages seemed unconcerned. Ted found this a little suspicious.

"You seemed unfazed," Ted remarked to Yami.

"As they do not want our help, they must be adequately suited to deal with the disturbance on their own. And if they are not," Yami shrugged. "Then we shall have to assist despite whatever personal misgivings they have. But until that time there isn't any real reason to worry ourselves."

Ted gave a curt nod. Logical but still he expected to see some emotion. After all there was some sort of monster out there and they didn't even look interested. Either they had experience in magical beasts, they were keeping up a cool facade, or they were expecting it which meant they really were in cahoots with Voldemort. Perhaps sending them on a secret mission with Harry was a bad idea. He would take it up with Moody when he returned. His thoughts were interrupted when the house shook once, as if someone was outside with a battering ram.

"Everyone get down!" Ted shouted. Someone was breaking through his protective charms. He frantically tried to restore the charms but it was too late. Whoever was outside had far superior magical skills. The house shook again as dust fell from the ceiling. There was a moment of silence and then the front door flew open. "Avada Kedavra," a familiar snake like voice shouted. And just like that Ted Tonks was dead.

"Noooooooo!" Harry shouted. It was Tom Riddle all over again. He couldn't take any more death because of him.

"Get down idiot," Bakura barely managed to pull Harry down as another green bolt flew past him. He rolled Harry to cover behind a couch.

"Bener-ibe," Bakura said slowly rising, ready to dodge at a moment's notice.

Voldemort rounded on Bakura. "It is you. You're different now. But it's you." Voldemort said staring at this white haired boy. "Angel," he said, his voice tense. "Come to exact revenge?"

"I've come to finish our game," Bakura said with a smirk.

"Well that's a shame because you are about to die right here," Voldemort said with a laugh. "Avada Kedavra," he said just as Bakura brought up dark mirror force. The green light stopped and for a moment it looked like it was about to reflect. But the spell was too strong and the mirror shattered, causing the green light to hit Bakura square in the chest.

"Nooo," Harry screamed as Bakura crumpled to the floor.

0.0.0

"If we can't stop it directly, we're going to have think creatively," Arthur Weasley called out to the rest of the Order.

"That is obvious," Moody grumbled. "So how about a plan?"

"It's a lot harder to run on ice than cement," Molly said brightening at the sudden idea.

"Brilliant idea Mum," Fred shouted as the group collectively pointed their wands at the the ground ahead of the charging erumpent. "Glacius,"(2) they shouted as one. The road began to freeze and the erumpent slipped, unable to get a footing. He frantically tried to get up only to fall again. This just enraged him further.

"We need to subdue it!" Moody said looking for something to use.

"I've got it," George said, " Piertotum Locomotor(3)," he said pointing to a group of nymph statues in some eccentric witch's garden. The nymph statues came to life, running quite lightly for things made of stone. "Hold down that erumpent," he told the many statues. "Avoid the horn," he added as an after thought.

"That's not going to hold him for long. But if those statues can hold it down long enough maybe I can get in to deliver the final blow,"Moody said looking for an opening.

"How? Our spells won't work on it," Tonks said.

"Yeah it has tough skin. But it's insides are soft. I just need to aim at its mouth," Moody said, watching the erumpent bellow and struggle against arms of stone. Finally Moody saw his opening. "Stupefy."

The erumpent wobbled and finally toppled.

"Come on," Moody said. "Quit gawking. We need to get back to the house.

.

Voldemort smiled, "I'll take the Ring now. Come back to me Angel," he said reaching toward the body.

"I don't think so... ring of destruction(4)," Bakura said activating his trap. A circle of metal spun around Voldemort and enveloped him in flame. He screamed in rage as he was engulfed in a firey inferno.

"Is Voldemort really dead?" Hermione whispered staring at the body

"No," Bakura said weakly. He was still lying on the floor. "It's a puppet," he murmured, barely able to stay conscious.

Harry peaked at the burned body and saw that it wasn't Voldemort at all. The face was too burned to determine the face But body was obviously far more stocky than Voldemort's and he had long hair.

"Who was he?" Harry asked unable to look any longer.

"Could have been a death eater that disappointed him. Could have been a prisoner," Bakura said his voice getting fainter.

"It really seemed like Voldemort," Hermione whispered. "But I guess it was just polyjuice potion."

"No. It was him... or at least a piece of him. Demon puppet magic (5) requires...human sacrifice...ancient...eastern technique. Didn't... know...wizards could...do... that," Bakura got out before finally slipping into darkness.

"Bakura?" Malik bent inspecting the white haired thief.

"That trap card must have really taken it out of him," Yami commented.

"Forget the trap card," said Ron, "he took on a killing curse and didn't die. That's only happened once before," he said glancing at Harry.

Harry looked at the fallen form of Ted. Adromeda sat near his body crying silent tears, wringing her hands in his shirt. It had happened so fast, he barely had time to process it. But the Light Army had lost another hero. He shook his head. How many more would have to die?

"I imagine the ring protected him. That spell just happened to hit it. In other words he got lucky," Yami said still unnerved that dark mirror force was unsuccessful. What other wizard spells were immune to duel cards? He needed to know how to best protect his aibou.

/Don't worry. We'll figure it out together. Just as we always do/ Yugi said reassuringly.

/Yes. Of course. No matter what, I'll protect you/ Yami vowed to his lighter half.

/And I'll look after you too/ Yugi told his other half.

"How did the ring protect him?" Hermione asked. "So far as we know. The only thing that can shield against a killing curse is if someone dies for you.:

"Not all the properties of the millennium items have all been revealed. We don't even know the origins of the items," Yami explained with a slight shrug. "Perhaps Bakura knows something. But he might not tell us. In the meantime I'm not going to depend on it working again."

Just then Tonks burst through the door. "Oh Dad, no Dad... Daddy," Tonks sighed falling to her mother's side. Lupin rushed in to comfort his wife. "He didn't get to walk me down the aisle," Tonks sobbed into her finance's arms.

"What happened, Harry?" Arthur asked, giving the grieving family room.

"Voldemort came. Or at least it looked like Voldemort. Bakura said it was a puppet. But he broke in, killed Ted. He tried to kill Bakura but he torched him," Harry explained minimally. He then pointed to the burned body in the middle of the living room.

Moody went to inspect the half burnt corpse. "Looks like it might be Williamson. Seems like Voldemort has already penetrated the Auror office. I didn't even know Williamson was missing," he murmured darkly.

Everyone stared blankly at one another for a minute, shocked by their loss and the reach of their enemy.

"Well Bakura's still out," Malik said eventually, "We better get him to bed." He easily picked up the theif and carried him to their room.

"Yeah and we need to get rid of the erumpent before it wakes up," Arthur said venturing outside.

"We'll give you a hand with that," Fred and George volunteered.

"The rest of you up to bed," Molly said. Harry doubted he could sleep knowing Mr. Tonks was dead downstairs but he obeyed. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

Voldemort gasped, feeling the backlash of the trap card. He smirked, despite the pain. Not only did he control the puppet Williamson, but he was also able to see through his eyes. And know he knew all he needed to know. The spirit he knew as Angel was indeed with Harry Potter. Although the spirit's presence brought up memories of vulnerability Voldemort would rather forget, there was one benefit. He could deal this spirit once and for all. Voldemort vowed that if he could not make the spirit submit, he would find a way to destroy it. Either way this was ending.

.

.0.0.

0.0.

1)creature described in J K Rowling in magical beasts and where to find them

2)spell in harry potter videogames to freeze things

3)spell used by McGonagal in book 7 on the suits of armour

4)trap card destroys one face up atk monster and inflicts damage to both players equal to its attack

5)based on the shapeshifting technique used by Pain on Kisame in Naruto. Yeah I know random reference. Anyway the victim (puppet) is controlled by the wielder at a distance. The victim has all abilities and techniques of the wielder with less power. This was my brother's idea actually so props to Jack Burton -that's his fanfic penname check him out he has a Harry Potter Final Fantasy crossover. Check out his story here: .net/s/3694783/1/The_Bodyguard

Well that's it. Kinda short but I wanted to get something out there. Please Review.


End file.
